The Carmine Effect
by Delta501
Summary: Clayton Carmine though that the war with the Locust had ended, but when he touches a artifact that Adam Fenix was working on, he is transported into a different new world, with a new war to face. Will he be able to return back to Sera? Or will he fight amongst Shepard to fight against this new enemies called the Collectors and the Reapers. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well before we get on with the story. Let me just say that I'm very familiar of the kinetic barriers of Mass Effect goes around here (Well sort of lol) But when it comes to a Gears weapons they are the strongest ones out there really. And if you know the reason why for all you Gears fans then you can see why they would go through their shields quickly! Lol Now I never did a Cross FanFcition story ever so this will be my first! But for now I'm just starting this nice and slow and see how it goes from there, if its a good hit then I will continue this story if not then I'll just leave it there and work on my other stories I'm writing on right now but I really wanted to write a Gears story for a while now so why not Challenge my self with a bit more and add in my other favorite game Mass Effect! **

**So thats that and now readers stop with my yapping and on with the story!**

Chapter 1 - What in the hell have I got myself into.

Carmine POV.

"Eat dirt and die, motherfucker!" I yelled out loud seeing the biggest and ugliest insect grub attacking my fellow delta team down there, and when I see a grub I don't hesitate to kill it! "Take that you bitch!" I kept on firing the turret inside the Raven; I kept on squeezing the trigger even if the turret overheated. But then everything turns bright as I felt a great heat ray hitting straight towards us, I felt the Raven shake hearing the emergency siren going off and I could see that the Raven was hit.

"Oh shit! Shit! We're on fire! We're on fire!" I hold on to my seat as I felt the Raven shake even more and feeling the moment going straight down. I could hear the pilot yelling too hold on but to me, honest truth I didn't care. Although I was panicking from the inside I felt my body relaxed as I closed my eyes and pictured the only one thing that came in my mind, my brothers. _'I hope I did you guys proud, I'll be joining you guys soon enough' _Then everything went dark.

_"Hey Clay when I get bigger I'll be just like you!" Squirt? Is, is that you? "Come on Clay why are you going to keep pampering him he should learn this on his own don't you think bro." Anthony? Can, can you guys hear me? _

_"I'll be come a COG just like you soon bro let's just hope our little baby brother joins as well." _

_"I will just you wait Anthony! I'll be as great and big as you and Clayton!" And you will Squirt, you will. You both were outstanding Gears soldiers, your brother couldn't be prouder "Hey Clay, have you ever wonder what's beyond the stars? I always thought the sky was fascinating but imagine what could be further into the stars." _

-x-

Normal POV.

Carmine gasped for air as he slung his upper body upwards feeling the pain on his chest and slight burn on his shoulder he looked around and saw the Raven he was in crashed and burn on the sand. _'A dream? But I saw them! I saw my brothers!' _Catching his breath he got up from the ground and moved his body around feeling only the sand around him and only a few stings around his muscles shook it off and padded his head.

Feeling his fingers touching his hair knew that his helmet came off of him, and only looking at the ground for a short while he spotted his helmet quicky and walked straight towards it he reached down and wiped out the sand and placed it back where it belong. _'That's better.' _

Hearing a crowed celebrating down ahead and the sound of Raven choppers hovering around he quickly waved his hands signaling to any of them to see him that he is down here he then saw one aprorching and looking to the side he spotted the fellow COG pilot on the ground still alive. Picking him up he began to walk towards the upcoming Raven and slowly and carefully placed him on the seat.

"Glad you guys are ok, I'll take him to the closes infirmary I guess you should go over there and celebrate Gear!" Carmine looked confused and asked the pilot.

"Of what?"

"Victory soldier! We have finally beaten the Locust!" _'We won? No more Locust?'_ Carmine just nodded his head to the pilot and saw him fly away, and he looked straight forward where the sound of cheers were and walked. Seeing a few Gears soldiers hugging and padding each other backs knowing that the war is over, seeing his Sergeant, Marcus Fenix walking towards the beach unclasping his COG Armor sitting down on the rock watching the ocean but was not alone for Anya Stroud follow right behind him.

Carmine looked around and spotted one of his fellow Delta team members, Damon Baird, Augustus Cole, and Samantha Byrne.

"Hey guys, so is it true that it's finally over?"

"Hey Carmine your alive, yeah as sad as it may seem it is over big guy. No more Locust going to pop out of the ground." Baird said as he kept on looking around Cole came and padded Carmine on his back as Sam gave him a hug knowing that his friend is alive and well.

"So what now then? What do we do?"

"We rebuild Carmine, we rebuild. It may take some years to recover of what the grubs done to us, but as longest I got my genius mind around, I'm pretty sure all of us can make it happen." Baird padded carmine on the shoulder and began to walk to a different location as everyone else did also. _'Rebuild? What is there to rebuild now?_

Carmine was able to find a room to sleep in, he didn't want to celebrate any victory at this moment, and he just wanted some peace and time alone to himself. Closing the door he walked and placed his Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle besides the counter of the desk, pulling out his Boltok Pistol placed it on top of the desk, following his Longshot Sniper Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, and last but not least his Toque Bow.

He explored his weapons; every weapon he used was special to him. The Lancer was one of his favorite, always loved to rip up his chainsaw and feeling the flest of the Locust cut right through them. The second was his Longshot he loved seeing the grubs heads explode from the single bullet going through their heads. And last although he it's an enemy weapon, liked the Torque Bow he earned that weapon by killing a few Theron guards, they were the so called Locust Elites _'Not so elites in my books'_ he slaughtered them like the animals they were, and he grinned at the memory.

Taking off his COG Armor he placed it on the chair and slowly took off his helmet, all of his equipment and weapons are now displayed in front of him, now knowing that he might never need to uses this weapons once more he sat on the bed and pulled out on his side pocket a COG Tags and a letter.

Looking at them, seeing that the Tags had his second oldest brother name on it and the letter knowing very well from who it was, placed them back on his pockets, laid his body back on the bed, looked up the ceiling of the room and slowly he closed his eyes and tried to sleep throughout the night.

Ten days later, every single remaining COG soldier was helping in any aid they can to rebuild Sera how it was once. Anya and Marcus worked together to grow their relationship once more, Hoffman and Bernie decided to help on to established order and the remaining COG soldiers to aid, Baird helping out with the engineering and architect.

Carmine helped out here and there but all he knew in his entire life was nothing but being a soldier, nothing else. Although he still kept on wearing his gear and his weapons, Sam as told him that he doesn't need that any more but he always waved it off.

Although today he decided to walk around the building today, not really knowing where he was going kept on wondering around looking around stranded civilians around men, woman, and children all enjoying the peaceful time they have now. _'Peace. Sounds so unreal. I have been fighting grubs as far as I can remember and now that the war is over what now.'_ Carmine thought and only sighed as he shook his head ignoring the thought bumped into a room that he was not familiar with, so with the hell of it he opens the door and walked inside room.

The room was massive, bunch of books everywhere, papers scattered around the floor, and a big ass electronic room around he would have thought this was actually Baird room, but he kept on looking around and spotted a paper on the desk and saw that it was Adam Fenix work. _'Damn, what could he have been working in here?' _Looking around he saw the books on the bookshelves and not knowing why he decided to just look around the books, he kept on grabbing one by one not really knowing why or for what reason guess he was just bored. Then he grabbed a book that actually heard it click and then the book shelve started to open up revealing a secret door.

"Should I or not, should or not." Carmine said, he didn't look too surprised by the door but not knowing what's behind that door actually kept him curios. _'Oh what hell why not' _Opening the door he walked inside and was amazed of the entire room full of computers and wires around not really knowing what this all meant. _'Holly bacon Baird is definitely going to have a fucking heart attack when he sees this!'_

About to rush out the room to tell Baird stopped for he saw a thick paper on the ground and by picking it up he read out loud.

"Experiment Test Project Sera Freedom? What in the hell?" Carmine began to open up the pages and actually began to read out loud. "If things come to worse there is a possible way to saves the lives of humanity… by attempting some experiments to move one object to another I was successful of we might… so through this time I was able to build a dimensional portal to make contact in a different universe to escape the Locust hord."

Carmine set the paper work down and shook his head in disbelief of what he just able to read and understand what it read. _'Different universe, a different dimension? That's seems all bullshit if you ask me' _Carmine decided it was time to just head on out until he spotted a weird device in the back of the room, so slowly walking towards it he can see the computers are still activated and he can see a artifact glowing blue around it.

"Wow that is soooo cool! But what the hell is it?" Carmine kept on walking towards it and for some reason he was lured to it and without knowing he actually grabbed it and was able to move it. "Well what do you know it's actually light, I thought it would be heavy?"

"Hey who is in here!" Carmine turned his head around and he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey Baird check this out man I found something cool form Marcus's dad!" hearing the footsteps rushing towards his location Baird looked amazed at the scene around him but then turn towards Carmine and saw the artifact that he was holding.

"Carmine you big idiot put that back! Who knows what that thing can do!"

"Oh relax Baird its nothing serious, see nothing happened." Carmine placed the object back but as soon as it placed it back the computers began to turn bright red and his body began to feel something pulling him. Turning his head he began to see the object he just grabbed began to float around in mid air and began to turn into a dark sphere and growing bigger.

"Holy shit! Baird do something!"

"I'm trying just hold on Carmine!" Baird began to type in the computers to try at least to stop it but the sphere began to grow more and more until it reached at Carmines height and began to suck him in.

"Baird do something now!"

And within seconds the whole room was blown from the pressure as Baird was knocked down on the floor and quickly looking up where Carmine was no longer there.

"Ooohhh Shit!"

-x-

Carmine POV

_'What the hell my head hurts, and my body is tingling and not a good way either' _slowly I started to feel my hands and legs to move properly, getting my vision back I started to blink my eyes slowly and leaning upwards, I felt like I just got tackled by Cole in a game of Thrash ball.

But I began to hear gun shots? Shaking my head I still trying to see if I heard right I slowly tried to get up. "Baird what in the fuck just happen to me…!" I stopped because I felt something under my boot, looking down I saw that the artifact I was holding before was now in pieces. _'Oh shit baird is going to kill me!'_ Shaking the thought off for now I just picked up the pieces and put them into my pockets, but soon as I turned around he was not there and the room that I was in was no longer there either.

Although in a situation where a man is in an unknown area the first thing I did was immediately reaching for my lancer. "Oh thank god!" I said as I felt my other weapons were indeed still equipped on me. Looking around my surrounding I looked around and spotted crates and vehicles that didn't actually seemed very familiar to me.

_'What in the hell?' _I then began to hear a noise loud enough coming from the behind me seeing a door opening up I see three ugly looking grubs walking out from there, but this where not Locust? No they were smaller than them. They had sharp teeth and red eyes and they were holding a weapon that look like a toy? And they began to point their toys at me and that's actually all I need from them.

-x-

Normal POV

Without warning Carmine aimed his lancer up and squeezed the trigger sending multiple bullets into the grub in front of him seeing his chest burst blood out of him drops dead killing him instantly. Seeing as the other two grub creatures confused and terrified of him didn't know what to do, and then heard a loud noise coming from the gun in front of them.

Carmine charged straight at one of the grub and brought his chainsaw down piercing in from the grubs shoulder down to his abdomen, "Oh got some on me!" Carmine yelled as he heard the screams of the grub in front of him seeing his blood splattering on his armor and then saw him split in two looking at the last remaining grub shaking in fear and saw him run away from him.

Quickly reaching into his side Carmine pulled out his Boltok Pistol and aimed it at the runaway grub and send a bullet hitting him on his knees hitting the ground hard. He began to walk towards him and saw the grub grabbing his wound waving his hands at him pleading for mercy.

"Just die already!" lifting his boot up he brought it down with full force destroying his whole head feeling the blood splatter hitting on his boot looked up and saw a few more similar grubs like he just killed coming out the entrance and saw a bigger looking grub with heavy armor that looked like a toad or some sort.

"Just more grubs to kill!" as Carmine reloaded his Lancer the bigger grub pointed his fingers at him as the other grubs began to shoot at him. He quickly to cover behind a one of the crates and began to feel the bullets hitting his cover, lifting his Lancer up blind firing could hear some of the grubs yelling in pain as he hit some of them.

Getting out of cover he aimed his lancer and Carmine began to squeeze the trigger once more sending nothing but swarms of bullets in any of grubs he can see. His killing rage was at his peak and he was feeling the adrenaline kicking in already seeing how he drop four more of them creatures down he saw that they were still a few left, and the bigger grub seemed like he was the one in charge. _'And that's who I need to kill!'_ Putting away his Lancer he pulled out his Gnasher and pumped is weapon up as he charged forward.

Hearing them scream in anger as he thought he kept on moving and aimed to the closet grub and fired his Gnasher as it only left one giant hole in the grubs chest splattering his blood everywhere, one after another Carmine kept on dropping grubs dead in the floor seeing their head pop, or see giant holes piercing through them and he just kept on smiling.

Moving forward until he was closed to the leader, he was tackled by some sort of ugly looking dog creature on top of him, and Carmine can see the sharp teeth chomping close towards his face but he had the creature in a good hold on his head and quickly he snapped his neck feeling the creatures body slump dead on him.

Getting up from the ground Carmine looked up to the last remaining grub and he can tell he was furious, he also could tell h was not that tall, actually Carmine seemed taller than the grub and he didn't seem he had the muscles to take him either, no grub was. And this only made Carmine happier liking to piss off grubs in front of him.

"It seems its only you and me grub! So how do you want to end up dead!" Carmine taunted the grub but either if he understood or not the grub tossed his weapon on the ground and began to charge at him. _'You want to dance grub! Let's dance!'_

Carmine charged straight at him also seeing how both of them clashed each other only having the grub stumble a few steps back putting a shocking expression, while Carmine kept on charging punching the grub in the face seeing some of his teeth fly out of him kept on punching. The grub was getting angrier and somehow he stopped Carmines punches and instantly head butt him square in the face of his helmet making Carmine a dazed.

Then he charged once more and began to truck over Carmine pushing him backwards, and this is something Carmine would not take, stomping his feet in the ground catching his balance he wrapped the grub around him and somehow in pure rage he lift him up the ground body slamming the grub on the ground. _'Damn this grub was heavy!' _

Seeing how the toad grub was dazed Carmine got on top of him slowly trying to catch his breath didn't took him long enough as he then brought down his right fist down towards his face and then the left, he kept on repeating and repeating the same routine until he can see the grubs eye water hearing him say something that only Carmine knew that he was asking for mercy, but in Carmines state there is no such thing in his mind but only carnage.

Lifting his last fist up he saw the face of the toad grub all disfigured probably long dead but he wanted to make sure as he brought it down once more feeling his fist go through his cranium and brain splatter going to his fist and out of him sees his head was now long gone.

"You weren't so tough!" Carmine yelled as he began to wipe the blood off of his hands and then heard another door opening in the opposite side of him. Turning around slowly he saw two females from a far walking out of there, one was wearing a tight white suite brunette hair, and the other one had short red hair and was wearing an armor that had N7?

-x-

Shepard POV

Well everything seemed to work out fine, just found out the Archangel was no other then my friend Garrus, although he pissed off every major merc in the organization of the Terminuses System didn't matter now for I had to seal off all the doors from the basement.

_"Shepard just one more shutter. Hurry!"_

"On it Garrus, let's go Miranda!"

As me and Miranda open the last door the scene that I just saw send chills down my spine. Seeing dead Vorcha on the ground but the way they were killed seemed un human like, having giant holes into their chest and heads. Most of them decapitated from shoulder up to their lower waist.

"Shepard, this, this looks like a slaughter house!"

I was about to respond back to her but she stopped for I heard loud footsteps coming towards us, and I aimed my rifle up as Miranda aimed her pistol, and when the footsteps got closer I managed to see one tall and big figure in front of us holding some sort of alien rifle that I never seen before.

"Hold it I'm Commander Shepard from the Alliance marines stand down!" I said, but now that I got a good look at him he was wearing a helmet that was covering his face, but beyond that he was tall and well he was big really cut up! His armor was not something I ever seen also, and by the blood splatter around him it made me realize that this was probably his work.

"Shepard I don't think he understands you." Miranda said to me as I still had my rifle aimed at him not knowing if he really understands but he seems human though?

"Well what should we say to him he might…"

"Hey! I can understand what you two are saying alright so stop looking at me if I'm fucking dumb!"

He yelled out startling me a bit and that's hardly rare for me to be startled shaking the thought off I said.

"Alright if you can understand us would you mind telling me if this is your doing?" He looked around the area and then looked back at me.

"Yeah I killed this grubs, mostly this little grubs over there counted like twelve of them and then one ugly looking dog or some sort, and the last one that looks like a toad or something he was actually bigger than them, killed that bastard with my bare hands."

He laughed at that last remark as he shows one of his bloody hands towards me as proof and not understanding why he calls them Grub? I looked beside and saw that the bigger 'grub' he was talking about was no other then a Krogan! And he said he killed him with his bare hands!

"Alright I believe you, so mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Clay… Calyton Carmine, but mostly everyone one calls me Carmine."

"Alright Carmine, I got tons of questions still to ask of you but right now I'm bit of a hurry, I got a friend that needs my help and it seems you don't know what's going on right now so can I ask you to help me out and when this is all over I'm willing to take you on my ship on the Normandy to talk more, deal?"

-x-

Carmine POV

_'Ship? Normandy? What the hell!' _I shook my head not really understanding what's really going on, first I'm appearing in an unknown area and then I end up killing some grubs that are new to me, and now I see this 'Commander?' asking me to aid her.

Seeing that I really have no fucking clue what is going on, not knowing if she is an enemy or ally but one thing for now I know she is no enemy because she hasn't started shooting at me with them weird toys again, but her friend though I can see her glares really starting to annoy me. _'Leap of faith I guess'_

"Alright Shepard, you got a deal but you or your friend over there try something funny won't expect any sort of mercy from me even if you are woman." I intimidated her but for some reason she didn't seem bothered by it seeing her put a smile she extended her hand as I extended mine and we both shake on it.

"Alright Carmine follow me we got to get out of here." She said as she begins to walk out towards the door, as I looked at my Lancer and back at them.

"What in the hell have I got myself into now."

**Well thats my first Chapter so tell me how it went i would really would like to see your reviews of how it went down, and also if you spotted somethign wrong with the Mass Effect layout please let me know it's been so long i played Mass Effect not going to lie lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad I got some Reviews, Favorites, and Followers I really didn't think this would actually go so well. Well fellow Readers here is yet another chapter update today, hope you like this one and didn't disapoint, I just couldn't stop writing this lol But for now I don't expect to write long chapter like this but it all depend if I'm in the moment really haha. So lets get on with the story!****  
**

Chapter 2 - Scared?

Normal POV

Shepard, Miranda and now their new ally Carmine are going back on top of the stairs when they Shepard heard Garrus into the radio.

_"Get back here, Shepard. They're coming in through the doors."_

"On it Garrus heading back. Let's go double time!" Shepard yelled as they were going up the stairs Carmine was checking up on his Lancer knowing that he haves a new clip and his chainsaw couldn't have been better. They could hear gun shots going off a few more steps ahead of them as Shepard turn around the corner she spotted a Vorcha closed by the Krogan she shot him straight in the head dropping him dead.

"Miranda that's Garm he is heading towards Garrus, head on towards the left side to flank the Vorcha as for you Carmine you…" She stopped midsentence as she was to tell him he was already sprinting towards them.

Carmine started to aimed his Lancer as he killed one grub down, two, three, and more as he kept on sending bullet holes straight towards their bodies, seeing the blood splatter going around, Shepard was awed of this soldier she was seeing, bringing down their barriers like their nothing to him!

"Come on baby die for papa!" he kept on yelling as he then switched his Lancer to his Gnasher and blasted one of them grub in half from waist up. And Carmine was loving it, it was he was back on duty all over again, the same Grub Killer he is.

"Carmine! We need to help Garrus Miranda could take care of it lets go!" Shepard yelled at the tall blooded soldier in front of her, but he took him a minute to actually respond back to her, or actually to make him come back in reality again.

"Oh right yeah your friend let's go!" Shepard was a bit concern if she actually made a right choice to have him help her out, but for now she shook the thought of as she needed to save her friend.

-x-

Shepard POV

_'Hope he is alright in the head, I never seen weapons take down shields down that fast before! Specially ones that are that brutal.' _I shook the thought of my mind as I had to aid my friend Garrus from Gram, heading up I took cover as I felt shotgun blast hitting towards my position as I peeked a look I saw two Krogan Blood Pack Warriors_. 'Just great two Krogan' _

"Carmine I need you to give cover and…" I stopped once again as I saw the big move towards them?! _'What the hell!'_ I tried to stop him but I felt an intense blood lust coming out of him, like he was not himself but another person. And the view that I saw brought that same tingling chill down my spine once more.

-x-

Normal POV

Carmine charged on the two large upcoming grubs, as he felt shots grazing him from his shoulders and a little bit in his armor chest but he aimed his Lancer up and began to squeeze the trigger as he shot straight towards his chest making him drop his gun instantly and grab into his wound.

Seeing how the other grub is wounded he began to charge forward towards Carmine, and when they got close enough it was Carmines win since the very beginning. Instantly ripping up chainsaw Carmine managed to cut both of the grubs hands off clean seeing the grub scream in pain as he watched in horror how both of his hands where on the ground holding on to his shotgun. Then he turn his eyes towards the blue shining eyes coming from him Carmine helmet, he aligned the chainsaw straight towards the grubs' neck cutting it making the grub choke on his own blood.

"Carmine! Hey Carmine!" Shepard yelled out loud for him to hear but Carmine was in not actually paying attention towards her voice, he kept on eye on the grub laying in the ground before him seeing how he was crawling away from him, Carmine up walked up towards him gripping his Lancer.

Soon he got close towards the grub, Carmine looked down on him seeing him hold on into his wound trying to stop the bleeding. _'You think you can live grub!'_ Carmine saw the crack on his armor that he was holding on to, lifting his Lancer up he plunged it down straight towards the grubs armor piercing it through into his stomach. He can hear the loud screams coming out of his mouth as he spits blood, seeing his hands gripping onto the Lancer trying to pull it out, Carmine was not even close to finishing. As he ripped up his chainsaw once again he saw the fingers of the grub get sliced off of him and seeing the blood splattering all over his COG Armor and his Lancer seeing nothing but chunks of meat and body parts flying off of him.

"My god." Carmine turned his head and saw Shepard and Miranda right behind him but the one that said it was Miranda. _'Guess they never seen so much blood before?' _He ignored them as he brought back his Lancer, seeing how the toad grub laying down dead in front of him had a big hole ripped through his stomach with a big pile of red blood around him.

Hearing more gun shots being fired over the door ahead of them Carmine began to walk up and saw yet another toad grub fighting one that look like a Kantus?

-x-

Shepard POV

_'I can't believe what I just saw, and I'm guessing also Miranda didn't see something like this either by the look on her face' _I heard more gun shots being fired straight ahead where Garrus was and I looked up and saw Carmine walk inside the room. Following behind him I saw Garm shooting at Garrus behind cover but then I saw Carmine over towering the Krogan as he turned him around and head butted him with the back of his weapon.

Garm then managed to drop Carmines weapon off from him and punched him straight into his helmet _'Ouch not even a human would live from that…' _But my thought was wrong as I saw Garm being punched in the face by Carmine?!

"Shepard who is the big friend you brought up here." Garrus asked me as I turned and saw that him and Jacob where fine. "I don't know Garrus, I really have no idea." As I turned my head back into the fight I was amazed that we didn't actually lift a finger to help him, actually it was the state of shock that we were in, we never seen such a brutal fight between a Krogan and well a human by the looks of it!

"Is that all you got!" Carmine taunted the Krogan I couldn't believe it, right in front of me I saw a Krogan being defeated and not only that but he started to back away from him! "What are you! You are no human! No human can give punches like that!" Garm yelled at Carmine but by the looks of it, Carmine didn't seem to understand him, or actually he just didn't care.

He gave him another punch in the face seeing Garm go down in one knee but Carmine grabbed the back of his head and kneed him straight towards his face, seeing how the Krogan was no longer able to fight back I took a step forward to him.

"Carmine its over he is defeated let him go." I said to him but he didn't seem to listen, I saw him lift up the Krogan up to his feet, thinking that he might have heard me now but I was wrong. The next thing I saw was Carmine tossing Garm out the window hearing a loud 'thud' coming down.

As I stood there in shock, and I believe everyone behind me I was also, I was about to yell at Carmine until I heard Garrus say.

"Thanks, Shepard. They hardly got through to me. And well it looks like he took out Garm and we took out the Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough Son…"

"Garrus whats wrong why are you…" As I turned around I saw Carmine aiming at Garrus what look like some sort of large pistol! Grabbing his hands to make him put down his gun I yelled at him.

"Carmine stand down! Lower your weapon Carmine!"

-x-

Carmine POV

_'Lower my weapon is she fucking crazy! There is a grub right behind her!' _As I tried to aim my Boltok at him again I saw also that the group behind her had their toys aiming at me also. Seeing how the Commander is despratly trying to lower my pistol I had no choice but to obey what she said.

"Alright, alright I get it geez could you tell them to lower their fucking weapons too!" Seeing how I put away my Boltok Shepard turned around and orders them to do the same. But I kept my eyes looking at that ugly looking blue armored Kantus. No way is he friendly!

"What the hell did you try to do Carmine!" I looked down at Shepard and was literally confused of what she meant so I answered her honestly. "I tried to kill that grub over there behind you. Why you ask?"

"I Just want to make this clear here, but did he just say he was trying to kill me?" Somehow I was able to understand what he said, scratch that. I did understand what he said! "Can that grub speak our language?"

I was confused but I can see that Shepard was a bit confused also by the way I just reacted, she slowly and carefully let go of my arm as she looked at me. "You don't have an Omni-tool with you?

"A Ovni what?" I didn't understand what she meant as I saw her right hand showing a bright orange blinking thing on her as she showed it to me. "This is an Omni-tool it helps us in battlefield task just like, hacking, decryption, repair, and other available things in it just as speaking with different umm… 'Grubs' by your standards."

_'Speak to grubs! Ha that's just fucking crazy, but yet again everything I'm seeing is crazy' _Taking in a deep breath I looked at the Commander and said.

"Is that grub trust worthy Shepard?" I pointed at him as I saw Shepard nod her head and replied back. "Yes Carmine he is trust worthy he is a good friend of mine and one hell of a sniper, his name is Garrus Vakarian."

I looked at this Garrus fellow across from me, I still didn't seem to trust him, hell as far as I know he can aim his toy at me but if he is fast enough. Rubbing the back of my neck I just sighed. _'Guess I just have to go along with it until I get some answers'_ I looked back at Shepard and nodded my head to her agreeing to her judgment.

"Glad you understand big guy, So Garrus can I trust you not to shoot at him?" I turned my head towards Garrus and saw him shrug his shoulders and replied back. "Taking out a Krogan bare handed I think I know my limits Shepard. Yeah I can trust him for now."

-x-

Normal POV

Now that everything seemed to calmed down a bit Shepard looked at Garrus. "Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out of here."

"I think you right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head on…" Garrus said shortly as he heard a loud engine coming out from the window across from them.

"Heads up!" Miranda yelled as she took cover as also did everyone in the group. Carmine took a peek and was surprised that it was some sort of Raven Chopper but this one looked different. "Damn it! I thought I took that thing down already!" Garrus yelled as he fired his Sniper rifle.

"Grubs!" Carmine yelled out as he saw some troops being unloaded from the front window across from them and Carmine was able to see a new grub that had four eyes? And a few that looked liked Garrus but also human beings?

Garrus and everyone began to shoot back and as Carmine was still confused of the situation he shook it off because he knows one thing for sure if he is being shot at then he is a dead grub. Pulling out his Lancer he aimed his rifle and sends the upcoming bullets to one of the troops shooting his brains out.

"Shepard they're rappelling down the side wall. Ground floor!" Garrus said to Shepard as she looked down the floor started to see the Blue Suns heading towards the stairs. "Carmine take care of the ground floor quickly! Jacob help him out too!"

Carmine didn't have time to respond back to her or actually even wait for Jacob he was out the door already reloading his Lancer as he saw more grubs down bellow shooting at him, Seeing blue beam lights passing him he took cover quickly as he saw what sort of looked liked and RPG.

"Damn this grubs are packing!" Carmine yelled behind cover as he saw what expected to be Jacob behind cover through the hallway. Griping his Lancer Carmine got out of cover and charged down the stairs aiming his Lancer feeling some grazes of the bullets hitting him around didn't even flinch as he began sending some bullets towards one of the grubs torso and head seeing their blood splatter all over the floor.

"Die motherfuckers!" Carmine kept on yelling as he came close to one of the four eyed grubs and quickly elbowed him in the face turning his back towards him and Carmine gripped his hand on his neck and brought him close to his chest pulling out his Boltok Pistol. "You don't mind taking a few bullets now do you!"

Carmine can see that neither of the grubs didn't want to shoot at his fellow grub, and he grind wider under his helmet. Squeezing the Boltok Pistol sends one bullet straight towards one of the grubs that looked like Garrus exploding his head completely seeing the blood splatter spray everywhere. _'Well would you look at that its raining blue blood Ha!' _

Carmine kept on shooting at the grubs around him giving them big holes into their chest and popping their heads open as they totally forgotten about their ally friend captured began to shoot at him also trying to get into the big fellow before them.

After a couple of minutes actually, Carmine saw a few wounded grubs on the ground still breathing he looked down at the meat shield he had seeing that he was barely breathing, putting his Boltok away he snapped his neck killing him instantly looked around him in the pool of blood he just caused. _'What only three wounded survivors I'm getting sloppy' _

Carmine pulled out his Lancer and walked up to one of the wounded grubs sees that it was a human male lifting his hands up for mercy but he shot him straight to his head seeing half of his face now gone. Walking towards the second one he saw that it was one that looked like Garrus and he lift up his boot as he saw the grub lift his hands up to make him stop but only ended twitching his hands as he slumps dead as Carmine brutally stomped on his head destroying it. Seeing the last grub before him he saw that he was wound from his shoulder and was leaning behind a wall trying to patch it up, Carmine walked towards him but gripped his hand on his neck and squeezed as he lift him up in mid air. "Now what did you think you were going to do."

Jacob was amazed of what h just witness not only was he able to at least get a kill from the Blue Suns but the big guy in front of him took out the entire squad all to himself and right now was choking the leader of the squad to death.

"Look at me grub!" Carmine yelled as it startle Jacob a bit took a step back as he just saw Carmine continue to squeezed the life out of him, the Batarian tried to hit his hands off of him but it was futile slowly and carefully he felt his throat being crushed as he began to spit out blood out of his mouth and then felt his whole body turning cold.

Carmine just saw how the grub just slump his arms down and dangle there for a second knowing that he was now dead lets him go and see him drop on the ground dead as any other grub he can remember turns his head towards Jacob and could tell he was afraid of him?

"Hey you alright there Jacob?" Carmine said as Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to him and nodded his head as he said.

"Yeah, just I never seen someone fight like that before."

"What this? This is normal to me like any other day Jacob, you guys don't kill grubs like this?" Before Jacob could answer his question they heard a loud explosion going off in the upper floor where Shepard was.

Both of them rushing straight up to the stairs Carmine saw Shepard pulling Garrus into cover as he was badly injured. Taking cover he saw the same Raven thing again swarming the whole room in bullets Shepard began to shoot back as everyone around began to shoot back and making him fly away from the window.

"His armor is to strong! We need a plan!" Miranda yelled out as she looked at Shepard but she was busy trying to see if Garrus was alive, Carmine didn't understand but when he saw Shepard trying to aid his fellow friend reminded him of something important. _'Either they are not Gears, like it or not you got to protect your brothers in arms!' _ Carmine put back his Lancer as he began to pull out an even longer weapon that could definitely go through thick armor, the Longshot.

He grabbed a single large bullet and placed it into the barrel of the chamber and bolted it in and aimed his scopes down seeing how the weird chopper hovering over in front of them Carmine squeezed the trigger sending the loud shot coming out of his Longshot . Seeing it go through the window of the screen and then saw the blood splatter go everywhere inside the cockpit, seeing that thing go down instantly.

"Taken care of." Carmine said as everyone in the group got out of cover Shepard walked over to Garrus and kneeled down to see if he was alive but then heard a loud gasp coming out of him surprising everyone that he was still alive.

"Garrus! We're getting you out of here, Garrus just hold on." Carmine looked down at Garrus and could tell he was in a very bad shape, but he noticed that he was still holding on to his weapon still. "Radio Joker. Make sure they're ready for us."

-x-

Normandy

Carmine POV

_'So this is a ship huh. It's fucking huge! Also we are out in space! It all looks so unreal.' _ I shook my head as I looked around the room I was in, seeing a large orange hologram of the ship, and the walls, but the doors seemed a bit too small for me though. As I looked around I was not alone inside here, no around me was Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda that she just keeps glaring at me!_'What's her fucking problem?'_

"Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit." I can see that Shepard was worried about his friend. "The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but…"

Jacob stopped, as I saw the doors swung open and saw that it was no other then Garrus walking inside.

"Shepard." I got to admit I was surprised myself that a small skinny grub could walk up already having a bad wound like that. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet." But I could see that Shepard was relieved that he was up and walking again so I got to give him credit for that.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it? Shepard crossed her arms and replied back to him. "Hell, Garrus you were always ugly. Slap some face paint and no one would even notice." _'She must be joking right because there is just no way to fixed that fucked up face'_

Garrus just laughed but quickly stopped as it seemed that he still was injured shaking the thought of they began to talk and I just kept on looking ahead of me. _'What now? I'm pretty sure they going to want to talk to me after Garrus is done. But yet again I need answers too so I just have to go with the flow on this one' _Giving up I shook my head and saw Garrus leave the room, looking around then I saw all eyes on me. Just great.

-x-

Normal POV

"Ok Clayton what do we do with you." Miranda said to him but Carmine didn't actually like that he used his first name and responded back to her. "It's Carmine to you and for everyone else around here, only my family and friends can call me by my first name. And seriously I have no idea of whom or what you people do here so I think questions would be needed don't you think?"

Carmine said as everyone in the room agreed not trying to piss of the giant guy in front of them. So Shepard said.

"Alright Carmine, let's just start off with introduction again, name and rank."

"Ok, my name is Clayton, Private Clayton Carmine."

"Ok Carmine can you tell me where you from because I hardly believe you are in the system alliance, so what are you?"

Carmine stood quiet for moment he knew that sooner or later they had to find out so without of thought he said.

"Ok, but what I'm about to tell you guys, might think I'm crazy. But I'm telling the truth here ok so you just have to trust my word on this."

Everyone in the room was concern of what he was talking about but they nodded their heads agreeing to his terms and heard him continue.

"OK look I think I'm not anywhere from this universe as you can see, I'm from a plant called Sera and we are indeed human."

Shepard, Mirand, and even Jacob looked dumbfounded as if he was playing them a joke, Shepard not really conviced decided to ask more questions.

"Look Carmine it's really hard for us to believe your story, really. Saying that you from a different universe are not common around here you know. Can you really proof your theory is true?"

Carmine sighed knowing that this was coming so taking out the broken artifact he crushed when he landed here he showed it to them.

"Look this is the thing that brought me here in the first place; this was created from a scientist named in my planet Adam Fenix. I managed to read a bit of his script of how he managed to build this thing to make a portal to a different dimension. I as I touched the damn thing it sucked me up and brought me here where you found me."

Shepard eyeing the artifact did indeed look like something she never seen before, and by the looks of Miranda and Jacob they don't know either.

"Ok, I sort of believe you, but tell me why did this person would create such a portal, what was it necessary for?"

Carmine looked at them for a brief moment not really knowing if he should answer her question, but in these circumstances he really had no choice if he was going to get anywhere.

"You heard me say the phrase 'Grub'?"

"Yes."

"Look I say grub because back in my home world named Sera we were at war against an alien race named Locust that they were living underground all this time. So this crazy queen named Myrrah exclaimed that she own all of Sera and had the right to rule it, so she began to invade our lands and kill anything in their path. We the Coalition of Ordered Governments, COG for short, tried to push them were they came from, but they were too strong and too many... They began to push us back close enough to extinct us. That's why he created something like that alright!"

Carmine finished didn't want to continue any further; just thinking of the past was boiling his blood even more in sensed it too so decided to change the subject.

"Ok I believe you Carmine, I can tell, seeing different alien species is all new to you, but can you tell me what that emblem means?"

"This is a COG Tag representing that I am a Gears Soldier."

"So you're Gears then?"

Carmine nodded his head as he stood tall proud of being a Gear and Shepard said one last thing.

"Ok Carmine, I believe your whole story but can I ask you one last thing."

"Shoot."

"Are you willing to join my crew to defeat this race called the Collectors?"

Carmine was thinking hard on this one, one thing for sure he just wanted to go home, but that seemed impossible at this point. Seeing that he haves no choice could end up agreeing to her terms but he was no fool, so he said.

"Look Shepard, first up I don't know who are this collectors you are talking about, and secondly I would like to know what is this crew and their purpose of their object is before I make a decision."

Shepard nodded her head seeing that it was fair enough for him to know.

"Ok Carmine I'm originally from the Alliance Marine's but this guys over there work for a group called Cerberus. I can show you the details later what this group does when you have time to talk, right now this Collectors, are a race of aliens that been kidnapping human colonies throughout the system not knowing their purpose, but I'm here to stop them."

Carmine didn't even think twice, if there is a grub kidnapping human families or killing them he would do anything to stop them.

"Alright Shepard I'll join you only because I can tell you have being telling me the truth."

Shepard put a smile on her face as she extended her hand as he did also they both shake on it and she said.

"Glad to have you on board Carmine, now I just need you to go to deck three and get checked up with one of our doctors alright just to make sure you are ok. EDI can you escort Carmine towards the medical bay."

"Certainly Shepard, if you would just follow my instruction Carmine I'll take you to Doctor Chakwas."

Carmine was surprised of the blue sphere hologram showed in front of him but looked at himself and did noticed a few bullet wounds around him so taking up her offer he nods his head and waves his hand walking out of the room.

-x-

Shepard POV

Seeing Carmine walk out debriefing room I looked at Jacob and Miranda and said.

"Well now that he is gone do you guys have something to say?"

"It's not that I don't believe half of his story Commander, it's just the way he… well…"Jacob seemed like he didn't know what else to say but then Miranda finished the sentence for him.

"He is a barbarian, psychopath, and a freak of nature Shepard! You had seen what he did over there, not in all of my years seen so much… Carnage!" I was surprised that Miranda exclaimed like that, but yet again I was also surprised. Not in my Alliance career seen such brutality and death in a single man. But he was indeed strong, no, not strong, he was powerful. And I need that strength if I'm going to defeat the Collectors.

"Look Miranda I know Carmine does what he does is wrong but can you blame the guy. He just said that his people were close to extinction by this race called the Locust, and have you ever met a Locust before?" I can see that she stood quiet now, I never seen one in person either hell, I never even heard from it. But whatever Carmine experienced back in his world, it sure seemed he was living in hell.

"Miranda I'll try to talk to him and see if he will you know 'cooperate' with us not be a loose canon you know, besides he just like well… A Krogan but much, much stronger and scarier."

"He definitely is no Krogan that's for sure. But one thing I do agree with you Shepard, is that he is indeed a scary opponent." Miranda said as she walked out of the room and Jacob saluted as he also walked out. _'Can I even trust him? Hell I talked about the Reapers and the council thought I was crazy' _

"I'll worry about that later for now let's go to the medical bay and see how our big guy is doing."

**This is the end of this chapter yes I'll try to think of something for the next hahaha. **

**Ok to my Reviewers - ww1990ww You did had a good point like I said I'm not very familiar with the Mass Effect world but we talked about this already and like i said if you see something wrong dont be afraid to let me know! Lol**

**Hazzamo - The carnage is barely begging my friend it is barely begging hahahaha but hope you liked this one!**

**So again you have any question please Review let me know what you think of the story, but I might update today again but I don't know yet so no promises! Well hope you readers had a great day and I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another Chapter I'm really just to addicted on typing this story for some reason hahaha well Thanks for the Reviews and Followers, and Favorites It actually boosts me up to keep on writing this story so stop reading this and read bellow already!**

Chapter 3 - Spotlight

Normandy

Normal POV

Shepard arrived in deck 3 as she was not surprised to see half of her crew looking at the big guy that was inside the medical bay. Walking close towards them she can hear the whispers coming out from them.

"Dude there is just no way look at them muscles!"

"Is he even Human because I never seen such height before."

"Hey I heard from Garrus that he even took on a Krogan using his bare hands!"

Shepard couldn't believe all the gossip coming out from them, but indeed who wouldn't be surprised seeing a tall person like that walking around in this ship.

"So Shepard any information of the big guy you got in there?" Shepard turned her head but didn't see anyone around, putting a smile on her face she knew only one person that can manage to pull something like that. "As for your information Kasumi no just bits and pieces of him, but not the whole thing."

Kasumi appeared right besides Shepard and then was followed by Zaeed walking into the mess hall seeing the whole yapping.

"What's going on in here?" Zaeed asked and before Shepard could answer him Kasumi just answer first. "Shepard just picked herself a tall man bigger then a Krogan to keep her company." Kasumi teased as it only annoyed Shepard not liking the comment.

"Shut it Kasumi, and his name is Carmine, and if you guys want to get to know him better why don't you try talking to him." Kasumi just looked away as she was in no position to talk to the big fellow inside the room. Zaeed however didn't seem so intimidated about Carmine being as big as a Krogan.

"I bet you he is just another big dumb idiot thinking he can crush through things." Zaeed said as he walked out of the mess hall going back into his own business. Shepard started to see most of the people crowding even more walked up in front and yelled out.

"Alright everyone back into your stations!" Everyone snapped at attention and saluted her as they went back into their duties. Shaking her head Shepard walked inside the medical room and spotted Carmine putting back on his gear armor. "Doctor any reports you need to tell me from are new crew memeber over here?"

Carmine turned around and spotted Shepard as she was next to the doctor he got up and began to walk towards them. "Well Shepard as I can tell you there is nothing wrong with him just a few bullet wounds but nothing serious, his weight well… 320 pounds is something I don't see every day. Also his height is not normal as ours but he is 7'2 but consider all this he seems to be a perfectly healthy male. Thanks again Carmine for being patient."

"Oh don't sweat it doc, thank you for patching me up." Carmine said as Shepard can see he seemed bit happy, but she can still tell he was not used to it here. "So he is clear for active duty doctor?"

"Yes Shepard he is fine to be in active duty, so is there anything I can do for you Shepard?" Doctor Chakwas said as she saw Shepard shake her head knowing that Carmine is fine so says her goodbyes and Carmine shakes the Doctors hands appreciating for her hospitality.

"Shes a good doctor, although she almost treated me like her kid though. " Shepard smiled seeing that there was some positive at least coming out of him. "Yeah although she does take her job seriously she does care for everyone amongst the ship, she even said once that inside the ship we are all her children." She laughed at the end seeing how Carmine nods his head understanding the reason they kept on walking.

"So what do you think of the place so far Carmine?" He took a look around and he can see a few of the crew looking at him shrugging his shoulders he responded back.

"Honest truth Shepard it's still all new to me but I'll manage, so what now?" Carmine asked not really konwing what to do now, back home he would just walk around the building bored, knowing there was no more grubs to kill, looked down he saw Shepard look up to him.

"How about I show you're room where you will be sleeping?" Carmine nodded his head as she guided him through the hallways passing the elevator towards the right side she open up a room and Carmine ducking down his head gets inside the room and spotted five beds lined up across each forming one huge bed.

"I'm guessing that's my bed?" Carmine pointed out seeing how he does not like the scene before him, and all Shepard could do was shrug at his question. "Yeah, sorry if it's not well… you know." Carmine sighed he already saw this one coming seeing how they were small people was expecting something like this.

"Well better then sleeping in the cold floor." Carmine walked towards the bed examining so taking the risk he sat down and waited. _'Well, so far so good'_ as he then slowly began to lay his whole body on the beds he felt quiet relaxing.

"Well it seems it can hold my weight so that's great." Carmine sat up and looked at Shepard. "Thanks Shepard this will do."

Shepard smiled at Carmine knowing that he is pleased of the room, which it supposed to hold at least five guests but for his size and weapons she knew he would need a big room for himself. Walking towards him she shows him a large wrist band making Carmine confused of what she is showing him.

"This will be your own personal Omni-tool alright; I'll teach you the basics of how to use it but for now." Shepard wrapped the wrist band around his left hand and Carmine just watched. After Shepard was done she thought him the basics how to use it, but Carmine had to cut her in sometimes telling her to ignore the whole decryption, hacking stuff. So after a few minutes Carmine was able to mange how to use it on his own now and was updated to understand the language of other alien races he encounters.

"This is cool Shepard thanks but I have a question though?" Shepard was happy he understood it now so she sat next to him and said.

"Alright what's your question?"

"Does it always have to be orange can't I change it to blue?"

Shepard looked at Carmine thinking he was going to ask her a serious question and just laughed at his statement, Carmine didn't know what was so funny but whatever it was he just laughed also going along with the mood.

"Haha, no Carmine tell you the truth I don't they are just like that." Carmine heard her say as he kept on looking on his new Omni-tool _'I guess for me it's just good for translating. Don't know what else I need it for?'_ Putting away he got up from the bed and walked up towards the table and began to set down his weapons.

Shepard kept on looking at Carmine seeing how he setting down his weapons sees the one alien like gun that he always uses putting it on the side of the table and then the others around. Wanting to know she got up and walked beside him lifting up the rifle he leaned against the table.

"Hey Carmine what's this weapon called?"

Carmine looked down and that she was holding up his Lancer, knowing that all his weapons are set down he looked at her and responded back to her question.

"That is called the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, but we just called them Lancer really. It haves a great amount of ammo capacity, an increased of accuracy, low recoil, and my personal favorite a chainsaw bayonet."

Carmine grinned under his helmet as he said the last word; he just loved the noise of the chainsaw going off, and then saw Shepard pick up another weapon.

"Ah that one is called a Gnasher, carries eight shells and its very, very deadly up-close can tear you to pieces."

Carmine explained to her about the other two weapons as how the Boltok is one of his favorite packing a heavy caliber pistol made him feel more safe, as for the Longshot he loved sniping the grubs heads off. Shepard was amazed awed of Carmines weapons, never seen such old looking weapons actually pack a punch in them, but then she saw something that she never use before and picked up noticing that its quiet heavy.

"Wow, and everyone in your world made this. Hey Carmine what's this one called?"

Carmine looked and knew what she picked up, getting it off from her hands and placed it back on the table. Shepard looked confused; she didn't what she did wrong as she saw his whole mood change rather quickly.

"That is called the Torque Bow, and Shepard most of these weapons are not made by us, as you can see the cross emblem in the Boltok and that weapon, that is made by the Locust."

Shepard was actually shocked and surprised that she actually managed to see two weapons not only made by their government but from also the enemy called the Locust!

"You guys had to learn how to use their weapons too?"

"Yeah this grubs would get smarter by the minute each time, so we had to improvise. Got to admit they did create some strong weapons that can tear any COG Armor into pieces."

Carmine said as though Shepard can see his tone changing, seeing how she already knows a bit from his past she wanted to ask him even more about him so she said.

"Carmine mind if I ask you some questions about your current life?"

Carmine stood still._ 'Now here we go, why would a small girl want to know about my past anyways'_ He sighed as he just tried to ignore it but looking back at Shepard she was still looking at him wanting for an answer and he knew there was just no way she would leave, but yet again why would he tell her anything.

"Shepard, why do you want to know about my past?"

This time Shepard grabbed the chair that was by the table and placed it across Carmine, sitting down she crossed her legs and looked up to him and said.

"You may not know this Carmine, but I usually talk to everyone in my crew the only reason I do it is because I want to get to know them better, to understand their weakness and their struggles. You got the choice to ignore me if you want Carmine but I will keep pressuring you until you at least give me something that way I can give you my trust."

Carmine kept on staring at Shepard and slowly started to laugh, and just lost it. Shepard was either confused or offended of what is it that it was so funny and Carmine just looked at her and said.

"I'm starting to like you already Shepard, you seem the type of solider that would go into the deeps of hell for any friend out there and we Gears are just like that haha. Alright Shepard I'll answer some of your questions, but only if I want too alright so don't push it."

Shepard POV

I smiled at that, I was actually glad that he is willing to answer my questions and actually trying to open up for me so I said.

"The Locust how was the war against them?"

I can see Carmine stood still, sort of froze a bit, also I can see his hands griping into a fist I looked up and heard him say.

"The Locust were brutal, and vicious creatures that showed no remorse against us, they would kill every woman and children in their path, showing no sign of sympathy regarding of age. I also seen them even capture human lives to dig underground, I seen how they torture them like animals, they take the souls right out of them. They were nothing but murderers and freaks. This is why they made us who we are now, we kill like they killed, and it was like that every day and every night. Kill or be killed, no remorse, no sympathy for the grubs!"

_'That's horrible, woman and children and also including infants?'_ Seeing Carmine explain this to me I can also tell he was shaking his hands quiet a lot when he was speaking. About to change the subject I stopped for he kept on going.

"Those fucking things would always pop underground even if we thought we were saved. Showing no sign of warning or anything they just keep on rising and if you kill one two takes his place they just multiply as they drop. But that was fine by me; the more they rise the more I kept on killing!"

_'Is this why he always kills like that? Did these Locusts actually drive this people to insanity?'_ I saw him get up as he began to walk around the room and seeing him like this started to make me worried having him go in rage. "Carmine you can stop I understand how.." but he ignored me again as he began to get louder and walked even more around the room.

"I seen them kill my friends over and over again, I can still hear their screams as they pleaded for mercy, asking for forgiveness, but the grubs didn't show no pity… no they just laughed as they began to slaughter them in front of me. Kept on beating their back of their heads with the butt of their Hammerbursts until they cracked their skulls open, and then they would stomp on their heads as they would pull out their arms off and beat them with it over their heads over and over again. It's because of this fucking grubs that my brothers are now long dead!" Carmine said last as he punched the wall straight in front of him leaving a big dent on it as he was panting for air.

"Carmine enough! Enough already!" I yelled as the only thing I could do was wrapped my arms around his waist trying to push him away to calm him down but it was impossible. Then I felt his muscles relax as I slowly started to let go of him, I walked towards the front to look at him although can't see his expression but I could tell he was back to himself again.

-x-

Carmine POV

_'What? Where am I? Did I just hit that?' _Seeing I left a huge dent in the wall I felt my heart racing and my breathing going fast, looking down I saw that Shepard in front of me. Slowly I took in a few more breaths in to calm me down I padded Shepard on her shoulder and said.

"I'm fine Shepard, sorry if I scared you over there." I began to walk towards the bed and sat down as I then saw her sit across from me.

"Sorry to make you re-lived that all over again Carmine." I can see she was worried, _'Guess my temper got the better of me again'_ I really thought I had this under control but I guess I still don't.

"It's not your fault Shepard, you wanted to know now you know a bit of where I come from now. So don't let this bug you." I can see she still felt guilty but then she calmed down a bit, it's hardly fair anyways I bet she ever seen such tragic wars anyways so nothing to blame.

"Carmine your brothers, are they the ones in your tattoo?" She asked me as I looked at my tattoo where my brothers are inked at and smiled a bit it's been a while I seen my tattoo and the faces of my fallen brothers.

"Yeah, the one on the right is named Anthony, the second oldest. The one on the left is named Benjamin, the youngest out off all my brothers." _'Squirt, if only you can see what I see now'_ I began to form tears around my eyes feeling them flow down on my face.

"Carmine if you don't mind me asking, what happen to them, and your family?" I looked up to her, I can see she just wants to know but at this moment I really don't fell like answering that question right now.

"Can we just leave that for another time Shepard?"

"Of course Carmine, it's getting late anyways is there something you need before I leave?"

"Actually yes hold on." I got up from the bed and headed towards the table grabbing a few bullets around the table I handed them to Shepard and said.

"Is there a possible way you can manufacture this bullets in the Normandy?"

She looked a bit puzzled but I really wanted to know if there was a way to make this because in reality I'm running low on them and I definitely don't want to use their toys I would just break them.

"Well I don't see why not I'm pretty sure Jacob can make some I'll ask him and see what material we need to make these weapons." Damn I dodged a bullet in that one, good thing these guys could make this; don't have to use them funny things. "Thanks Shepard appreciated it a lot."

"No problem Carmine, I'll see you around." She waved her hand as I watched her leave. _'Well now what? I guess I can use this Omni-tool to learn this new grubs around here' _I open up my Omni-tool and began to look for research and then a list pop up. _'What the fuck how many are out there! Geez, oh fuck it lets go with this one'_

"Asari home planet named Thessia, most powerful and respect sentient species in the galaxy… A mono gender race that only is female among their species… And ability to reproduce to any sort of gender and species?!" _'You, you can have sex with this things!'_ No, no, no, no, no, right it's just no way, but yet again it says right here that it is common that Asari have human partners as their bond mates? A human and a Locust? _'No! Fuck no! Burn that image now Carmine what the fuck is wrong with you!'_

-x-

Normal POV

After Carmine read most of the species he just met and learned was still a bit shocked that it is common in this galaxy to have a sexual romance with a different race. Shaking the though off he decided to get out of the room and explore a bit of the ship. Walking outside he walked towards the mess hall and saw a few crew members eating and it actually made Carmine a bit hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Carmine turned around and couldn't see who just spooked and looked back at the crew sitting down at the table look away from him. "Hey big guy you hungry?" This time Carmine was able to hear the voice and it was clearly a woman, and turning his head once more he couldn't find her. "Over here big guy."

Carmine looked to his left once more and was startled as she saw a woman wearing a black tight body suit and wearing black hood covering most of her face. "Umm yeah I'm actually hungry now that I think of it."

"Sit down then, our cook is not here so I'll server you a bowl so go ahead and sit down." The woman told him but it was actually weird for Carmine not really knowing if he should let her serve him, but his stomach was growling like a Brumak so he went towards the table and sat down.

"Hey can you guys tell me where I can…" Carmine was about to ask them if where to get water but the crew members around him were actually a bit scared of him, _'Why are these people scared of me?'_ about to ask them why Carmine stopped as he then saw a plate set in front of him, having two bowls, a half of bread and a large glass of water.

"There you go big guy hope you like chicken soup with potatoes and carrots." Carmines eyes went wide eye and is mouth was already drooling at the scent of the smell going through his helmet and looked back at the woman across from him.

"Oh I could pretty much eat anything right now! But if you happen to have bacon around I would pretty much appreciated thanks!" Carmine then quickly removed his helmet and as soon as he did, most of the crew members went wide eye and specially the woman across of him. They all thought he would be disfigured like Zaeed or that he might not even be human but when he took off his helmet it sure surprised everyone and specially the female crew blushing mad.

"S-so what's you name?" The woman across from him said as she saw that Carmine quickly eating his food but then stopped to answer her question.

"My name is Clayton, Clayton Carmine. But you can just call me Carmine."

"Nice to meet you Carmine my name is Kasumi, Kasumi Goto. But just call me Kasumi alright."

"Alright Kasumi nice too meet you too." As Carmine began to eat back his meal mostly almost finishing it, but Kasumi had some question that she wanted to know. "So Carmine is it true you took on a Krogan single handedly?"

Carmine just finished his food as he padded his stomach hitting the right spot, he grabbed back his helmet and placed it back on his head looked back at Kasumi and said.

"A Krogan? Oh you mean the toad grub, yeah that's true why you ask?" Everyone in the crew then walked up to Carmine catching him off guard as he was bombarded by questions.

"So is it true that you can like pick a Krogan up and slam him!"

"I heard you don't fear any sort of fear against the enemy!"

"Can I touch your muscles!"

"You are so handsome!"

"Wait... what are all this questions… No… you said what?" Carmine hearing too many question and hearing the last one startle him, getting up from his seat and looked as how everyone got quiet now. Seeing how he sighed he turns to Kasumi and says.

"Kasumi is there like a gym around here?"

"Yes there is do you want me to take you there?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Kasumi got up from her seat and guided Carmine towards the elevator seeing how he is being followed by a few of the crew members but most of the followers where woman. _'I guess they want to work out too then?'_

-x-

Shepard POV

_'Well now that I got out the way I got to find a biotic named Jack and a Krogan named Okeer, well getting Jack should be our first priority so as soon as…' _I stopped as I looked up ahead I saw mostly a few women crew members blocking the doors of… the gym?

"What's going on in here?" I asked as I then saw all the girls stand at attention but one, surprised to see Kasumi down here, but why was she leaning against the wall looking inside the gym? And are those loud noises weights that I'm hearing over there?

"Kasumi why is half the women in the Normandy in here?" I saw Kasumi then grabbing my hand pulling me towards her as I then turned my head seeing Carmine without his Gears Armor bench pressing shirtless.

"You sure know how to pick them Shepard." I heard her teased as I was a bit flustered of still seeing Carmine shirtless. "W-what are you talking about Kasumi?" I said a bit angry at her.

"Just teasing you Shepard, but he sure is indeed strong should of seen him earlier, Zaeed was here and he challenged him in a fist fight." Fists fight against Zaeed? I seen Zaeed in action and he may be old but he sure hasn't aged in his combat skills, and in his fights too, and he also has taken on Krogan too so that would have been a good fight to watch.

"So what happened?" I couldn't tell but I could have sworn I saw Kasumi put a grin under her hood as she said.

"One minute Shepard, Zaeed got knocked out in one minute in the ring! Should have seen how worried Carmine was haha big fellow over there he may look intimidating but he haves a pure heart for sure." I did noticed that too back in Omega when we were getting Garrus, after the whole explosion Carmine picked up Garrus and followed us straight towards the Normandy.

"Yeah, he sure does. But tell me Kasumi, why is it though that half of the women in the Normandy is here?" Kasumi turned her head as I did also seeing all eyes looking at one direction and that was Carmine.

"You see now why they are here?" I sighed as not really understanding the big deal about his body, but got to admit he does look good and well in shape... Wait? _'I know I didn't just think that'_ shaking my head saw Kasumi putting up a grin under her hood.

"But that's not the only reason they are here though Shepard?"

"Care to enlighten me Kasumi?"

Kasumi leaned back once more against the wall as she kept on looking at carmine and heard her say.

"Have you seen him without his Helmet?" _'Without his helmet? Now that I think about it no. No I haven't really."_

"No why though?" And this time Kasumi giggled as I usually never heard her giggle before she replied.

"Let's just say that is something to steal for." As I seen all the girls quickly awed leaved quickly out of the hallway as I then turned around and saw Carmine standing right before me.

"Shepard you came here to work out too?" I was at bit dazed as I kept on looking at his body he was well… build that was for sure and I can see a… Scars? Lots of them actually, going around his upper chest and lower abdomen.

"Hello, Shepard you in there?" I shook my head as I heard Carmine talked to me as I looked back up too him he was putting back his tank top. I saw Kasumi laughing as I just ignored her.

"Yeah, Carmine we are going to get somebody named jack I want you and Garrus geared up and ready to go alright."

"You got it Shepard, also about my bullets?"

"Oh right, Jacob already took care of it he says he can actually make them for you."

"Thanks Shepard, well I'll go ahead and get ready." I saw Carmine walked by me as he began to get back on the elevator.

"Hey shepard." I heard Kasumi.

"What Kasumi?"

"You still blushing."

**Hahaha loved it. Well now I'm going to write a mission chapter next about Jack! That crazy biotic bitch hahaha Also if in case you are really wondering for your sake then I'll say it. I dont really know who to pair up with Carmine yet, so I'm just taking it slow for now really and I'll see where it will take so dont freak out because Shepard blushed and Kasumi having a thing too so It's ok haha. Well hoped you loved this chapter leave a Review see how I'm doing any questions let me know.**

**Now for my Reviewers!**

**Minor Itch - Thanks for the review just wanted to say it here but glad we talked it over and very much appreciated once again hope you keep on reading this story.**

**speaker of babbel - Guts and blood indeed what Gear wouldn't want that right lol**

**TheFallenGeneral - My favorite Gears Character also glad we have something in Common! Hope that answered your question in this chapter I was really thinking of him just not able to use his guns but yet again he is a Gear and needed of his weapons haha if he didnt then there would be no fun writing this lol. So hope you liked this chapter.**

**Well until next time which it may be today tomorrow or the next I dont really know but! Have a wonderful day readers and stay safe.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is another chapter today! I just had it done yesterday but I was just to tired to post it up lol So hope you Reviewers, Followers, Favorites and readers liked this one, if not then oh well. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4 - Prison Break

Normandy

Normal POV

"Shepard I really have no problem going to go get a dangerous biotic convict out of Prison with you believe me, but it's about him I'm worried about." Garrus said as he watched Shepard getting her weapons ready as she finished she walked up to Garrus.

"Oh come on Garrus, what are you so afraid of Carmine?" Shepard said as she reached over to get her side arm and heard Garrus say. "Me afraid of Carmine Shepard, never."

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"I'm just saying Shepard, I don't want a gun pointing behind my back while I'm there." Shepard then laughed as she now knew what he was talking about; shaking her head she looks back to her friend. "Garrus are you seriously still worried of what he tried to do to you on Omega?"

Garrus crossed his arms as he replied back to her. "Well you hardly ever see a seven foot giant appearing out of nowhere and deliberately beat a Krogan with his bare hands, and then have him point a gun straight at my face, no Shepard I don't take it seriously. Have you even talked to him yet?"

"Yes I did Garrus."

"And has he encountered an Alien before. Because the way he does things, it seems he has?"

"Well… technically he did meet an alien race." Garrus was looking at Shepard waiting for her to finish, but she was just hoping her Friend would just drop it but seeing how Garrus really wants to know she gave up and continued. "And let's just say they weren't the friendliest alright." Garrus shook his head now knowing about Carmine.

"Can he really work alongside other aliens Shepard?" Shepard was going to reply back to him but then the elevator open and right in front of their eyes was no other then the person they were just talking about.

"Hey Shepard you don't have any stairs around the ship, because that elevator is fucking slow!" Carmine exclaimed as he walked up towards her and Garrus but he took a few steps away from him. And Carmine took notice of it.

"Glad you could make it Carmine are you all set and ready?" Carmine check as he did seeing he had all his weapons on him, so he nodded his head answering her question. "Good then, but before we leave can I have a word with you alone?" Carmine was confused but just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head following Shepard only taking a few steps away from Garrus.

"What is it now Shepard?" Carmine asked as she saw her sigh and looks at him and said.

"Look Carmine I can understand your issues you had with the Locust back in your world but in this universe this aliens are not like the ones you experience." Carmine was not getting were this was going and replied back to her honestly. "Look Shepard, I'm not an idiot alright I can sort of see that by now, but seriously what's really going on here?"

"Ok, all I'm saying, are you going to have an issue with Garrus company us in our mission?" Carmine looked at Garrus seeing how he was just crossing his arms. _'Should have known that ugly Kantus was scared of me'_ Carmine looked back at shepard and replied.

"Look shepard you said to me he was your friend and you trust him so I'll trust your judgment but if he dares to even aim his rifle at me I'll beat the blue right out of him." Garrus just chocked as he heard what Carmine said and Shepard was convinced that he would keep his word but something else bugged her. "Ok Carmine thanks, but also about the ways you do things?"

"The way I do things?" Carmine cut her off as he looked at Shepard not understanding the meaning of her question she kept on going. "Look I can see and understand the way you were trained and deal with your enemies, but here we don't do things your way." Carmine was getting now confused or actually was a bit irritated by now. _'Is she asking me to be a pacifist or something?' _

"Can you be more specific Shepard, It seems to me that you don't want me to kill anyone?" Carmine said a bit annoyed now, and Shepard took noticed of that, so she replied back. "Look Carmine, off the record I don't mind you killing whoever is shooting at you, but when someone is defenseless and not able to keep on fighting I don't want you to finish them off like you did to that Krogan on Omega."

Carmine crossed his arms and took in a deep breath, Shepard was watching and hoping that he would at least accept her motives, seeing him sigh she heard him say. "Look Shepard, I can see what you are saying and I'll take it in recommendation alright, but no promises, you just can't expect me to change in one day." Shepard smiled at his responds. _'Well at least he is willing to try' _

_"Commander we are docking in and waiting on your order." _

"Thank you Joker, so everyone is ready?" Shepard turned around once more and can see Carmine is already ready, and as for Garrus is still I bit troubled by him. _'See how this team works out'_

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Normal POV

"So do you guys always have prisons in the middle of space?" Carmine asked as he was looking at the inside of the ship, shepard shook her head as she responded back to his question. "No Carmine, we do have normal prisons, but what I heard of this prison is only built here for prisoners that are more violent and dangerous amongst their planets."

"How you guys deal with prisoners in your world Carmien?" Garrus asked this time and Shepard was glad that his friend was at least trying to know him. "Prisoners, damn I hardly ever heard of prisoners, with the war going on we gather every man that could fight. The only law was if we break direct orders from our superiors we get court martial, if they find you guilty they shoot you on sight. I think my friend Baird was caught in something like that if I remember, but he lived though never knew why?"

Shepard was amazed to hear that, although they are allies you disobey an order you get shot! Shaking her head they saw the prison guards waiting for them in the end of the hallway.

"Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, and you can claim in shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

"I don't know about you guys but I never handed my guns willingly and specially to no grub." Carmine said as he didn't like the orders of the prison guard. Shepard looked at him and raised her hand trying to calm him down as she looked back at the guard. "I can't do that."

"Everyone stand down. Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just a stander procedure." Kuril said as he looked at Shepard and she felt something was off from him.

"It is my standard procedure to keep my gun." Kuril was glaring at Shepard but she didn't back down either as she was also glaring back and seeing how this was not going anywhere Kuril gave in and said.

"Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests. We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander. "

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Carmine POV

_'Hand over my guns I would of sawed the living grub out of him' _Seeing the grub named Kuril walking away and his fellow prison guards following him I looked down at Shepard and padded her on the shoulder. "That was a good intimidation Shepard for a moment there I thought I had to pull out my Gnasher there."

"Gald you didn't come let's go and see what's going on around here." Hearing her said that she began to walk forward as we followed behind her going through a hallway I looked to my right and was amazed of the size of the ship, _'Shit do they build big ships like this!' _shaking the thought, I saw Shepard talking to the Warden as I just kept on looking around until I heard Garrus say.

"Hey Carmine you don't use kinetic barriers?" I looked at him as if he was crazy and responded back. "Kinetic what?"

"Kinetic barriers think of them as 'Shields' they protect against mass accelerator weapons." _'Mass accelerator weapons?'_ Oh now I know what he is talking about, I remembered in my Omni-tool when was reading I found that mass accelerator crap means his toys he is using. "No, not really Garrus and why are you telling me this, I thought you didn't trust me?"

Saw him look at Shepard as she was still talking to the Warden then he rubbed the back of his neck and said to me. "Look, Shepard is a good Commander and a great friend of mine, and if she can trust you well enough then so can I." _'Well that's something I don't hear or actually see every day, a alien being friendly with me' _

I got to admit though, if he is willing to trust me because of Shepard then this guy must be trust worthy, but yet again I never did actually made an alien friend before. "Seems like we're are mutual then, also no hard feelings back in what was it again… Omega, I just really thought you were a grub."

I saw him smirked as he extended his hand and I gladly shaked on it. "No hard feelings Carmine, just next time ask before you shoot though ok."

"Ha, that's something I never learn Garrus now let's go, seems like they stopped talking." Pointed out to Garrus as Shepard began to move and I kept on looking outside the view a lot of different species are locked up in here and humans also? _'I read also about this 'Biotics' I don't know the whole details of it but, supposedly they can like move objects or tear people apart'_ Shaking the thought off just ignoring the subject as I spotted some prisoners fighting amongst each other but, it ended quickly seeing this blue thing capturing them inside turning into a sphere, is that biotics?

"I'll catch up with you later… Shepard." I heard Kuril as he walked in a different hallway, leaving us alone.

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Normal POV

They began to walk towards the hallways going to the Outprocessing , Shepard still felt a bad vibe meeting Kuril but as they began to walk she spotted a prison guard standing outside watching his fellow guard beat the crap out of a prisoner.

_'Ha poor bastard'_ Carmine thought as he just laughed inside his helmet but he then saw how Garrus and Shepard didn't think the scene was funny at all. Shepard stepped up and confronted the guard and talked him out of it. Carmine didn't actually care for the fellow he just stood just hearing Shepard as she just finally convinces the guard to stop beating him.

They just kept on walking and then Shepard stopped as she heard one of the prisoner called out to her. "Hey if you're buying prisoners, can you buy me?"

They looked at the prisoner and Carmine was actually still startled of what he just heard from him. "I didn't know prisoners here where whores?" Shepard looked at him shocked of what he just said; Garrus just shook his head laughing a bit. Ignoring his dumb question Shepard just looked back at the prisoner and decided to ask him some questions. "What do you know about Jack?"

"The worst trouble you ever saw mixed with some crazy and way too much biotic power." He explain to them and Shepard decided took noticed of it._ 'Seems like this Jack person haves quite the reputation being well… Crazy, but who am I to judge' _Shepard then looked up to Carmine as he noticed it and looked back at her but she didn't move or said anything and it only confused Carmine. "What?" Carmine said as Shepard just shook her head "Oh nothing Carmine, come on the Outprocessing is just up ahead."

As they walked further passing another door they managed to see the Outprocessing room and walked straight towards it. Opening the door they saw one technician standing on his workplace as he turned his head he said. "Outprocessing is through the door on the far side of the room."

Garrus found the place sort of out of place, but he wasn't the only one as Carmine and Shepard also felt that this place was wrong, Shepard taking notice she walked forward as they began to follow going to the far end of the room where the door is. Making in their Shepard opened the door and not a surprised for her the cell was empty.

"Son of a bitch." Carmine yelled out.

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Shepard POV

_'Saw this one coming' _As I turned around I saw Carmine already pulling out his Lancer as Garrus taking out his sniper I heard Kuril say over the speakers. "My apologies, Shepard, You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

I looked to my side and I could tell Garrus was ready I nodded my head to him as I turn Carmine he was already griping on to his Lancer and he looked blood hungry _'Just hope he doesn't go too over kill'_ I looked up the video camera above me and said.

"Maybe I can change your mind." Soon as I said that I saw the door we walked into swung open and heard him Kuril yell. "Activate Systems!" Quickly I took cover behind the desk as Garrus did also and Carmine took cover in the right, and then felt the heat of the bullets firing on us.

"Garrus two on our left, I got the three in the middle Carmine…" I stopped looking at his side and by my surprised he was there still not going crazy and charging at them. "Carmine take the four on your side understood." Seeing him nod his head he got out of cover and began firing, aiming my M-15 Vindicator I began shooting at one of the Blue Suns troopers taking down his shields I send my concussive shot and killing him on the spot.

Looking at Garrus side I could see he took care of his, and I managed to take care two on my side so far and when I turned to Carmines side, well… he was gone?

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Normal POV

When Carmine heard his orders he got out of cover and aimed his Lance up and squeezed the trigger blasting one of the troops straight on his chest seeing his blood splatter on the wall he dropped dead within seconds, seeing how one of them flinched seeing his comrade dead Carmine wasted no time as he also killed him on the spot.

_'Two down, two to go!' _Carmine thought as he jumped out of cover gripped his Lancer as he jumped to the next cover hearing them yell to keep moving forward Carmine grinned under his helmet as he fired his Lancer again hitting his target on his leg lands on the ground grabbing his wound. Carmine saw the upcoming trooper rushing towards him he was about to melee him Carmine just quickly ripped up his chainsaw and without warning for him he felt the steel blades ripped through his armor as he felt it slide down on his chest screaming in pain.

"That's a lot of blood!" Carmine yelled as he then aimed his Lancer once more killing the last two troopers inside the room seeing one of them spill blue blood as the other red landing on the ground dead. Carmine spotted the last one he missed to kill; he can see him shake in fear as he kept on holding his wound on his leg. _'Oh I didn't forget about you grub!' _

Carmine slowly walked toward the wounded soldier seeing him try to crawl away from him, Carmine gripped his Lancer tighter knowing exactly what he is going to do to him. Standing in front of him the scared trooper raised his hands up for mercy "Please let me go! I was just following orders!" _'And you fucked with the wrong Gear grub!'_

"Carmine!" Carmine turned his head as he saw Shepard right behind her, Garrus was right behind her also but Shepard was looking straight at Carmine. He looked back at the wounded soldier leaving a grub alive was something he never did, hell he never in his career did he leave a grub breathing. _'I never left a grub live! Why should I start now!' _Carmine gritted his teeth as he looked down at him and aligned his Lancer straight at the grub's stomach.

Shepard was watching and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was going to kill him. Right in front of her eyes once more. She pulled out her M-6 Carnifex pointed straight at Carmine and yelled. "Carmine!"

He didn't budge, no he was still looking down at him, the grub could see the sharp blades of the saw of the weapon close towards his torso. Shepard didn't want to shoot at Carmine but she was not going to let a wounded soldier in front of her friendly or not die, this was not the way to deal things. "Don't make me do it Carmine!"

Then she saw him lift his Lancer up and took a step back away from the wounded soldier, Shepard lowerd her pistol taking in a deep breath, as also did Garrus seeing how Carmine finally came back to himself. Shepard was happy that he let him live, but as soon as she turned her head up she saw Carmine quickly kick the wounded soldier straight in the face. "Carmine!" Shepard yelled as she rushed towards him still having her gun pointed at him she looked at the soldier and he was still breathing?

Shepard was surprised to see the wounded soldier unconscious but yet again alive! She looked up to Carmine as he looked at her. "You said that I can't kill them, but you never said I can knock them out." Carmine said as he reloaded his Lancer, Shepard shook her head and began to laugh a bit making Carmine smile under his helmet.

"You're crazy you know that." Shepard said as Carmine laughed and replied back to her. "I'm crazy, you're the one helping a convict escape."

"He has a point Shepard." Garrus said as he agreed to what he said. Shepard just shook her head as she pulled out her rifle and said. "Come on you two."

They began to exit out of the room as Shepard went towards the left hallway seeing two more guards as Garrus aimed his sniper rifle straight towards his head dropping him dead, Shepard quickly melee the other guard hitting him straight in his gut and then brought down his head kneeing him in the face knocking him out cold. Taking point again she spotted the door saying 'Purgatory Security Controls' "This is it."

Soon as the doors open Shepard spotted a technician standing right in the middle holding up a pistol aimed straight at her. Before Shepard could react she felt her whole body being pushed to the side as she turns her head seeing Carmine was the one as he took the bullet on his shoulder as he pulled out his Boltok he squeezed the trigger sending the single bullet straight towards the man's head. Seeing the body drop straight towards the ground, Shepard was impressed to see his reflexes are fast then spotted Carmines shoulder was bleeding from the shot, she got up from the ground and punched him in the arm putting an angry expression. "You didn't have to protect me Carmine I could have handle it myself!"

Carmine was a bit confused of why she was pissed off about it until she said. "My shields could have protected me from that shot." _'The fucking shields, right.' _Carmine rubs the back of his helmet and replies back to her. "My bad Shepard, hold habits you know." She sighed, she knew that's what she expected from him but smiled happy that he would of taking a bullet for her, but that's something Shepard doesn't want and needs to happen in front of her.

"Thanks Carmine but I know how to take care of myself alright." Carmine nodded his head as Shepard walked towards the control panels. "Shepard, if you hack that control every door on the cellblock opens." Garrus said as Shepard took a minute to think that that choice, "It's the only way to get Jack out of that cryo Shepard."

"I'm doing it be ready." Shepard said as he began to hack on the controls, in a few seconds the machine on the right side wall began to unlock the cryo tube below them, the three YMIR Mechs began to surround the tube as it popped open reveling a person chained up in there.

"Is that Jack?" Garrus said as he was not convinced of the person that was in there, Carmine walked up towards the window and looked down. "Is it a guy or a girl because I can't tell from up here with them ugly ass tattoos around its body?"

Shepard just ignored Carmines question as she looked down below seeing how the person inside the cryo tube opened up her eyes and began to glow blue around her ripping off the restraints around her as she landed on the floor free. Seeing her get up slowly from the floor she looked at the Mechs and instantly her whole body glowed in blue charging straight at the machines loosing sight of her but they felt the explosion happen below them.

"We need to get down there!" Garrus said as Shepard took out her rifle taking point opening up a door to lead them down stairs, seeing how the group made it there she was impressed how the three Mechs where completely destroyed. Spotting a huge hole on the wall assuming it was Jack's work she pointed towards it they walked inside it going through another hallway,, walking close towards the end of the hallway everyone in the group heard Kurils voice. "All guards, restore order! Lethal force authorized! But don't kill Jack! Mechs lockdown lockdown!"

_'Ha, the only lethal force around here is a Gear with his Lancer' _ Carmine smirked at his thought as he walked behind Shepard and then heard. "Sector seven, nine, and eleven have lost life support. No Survivors." Shepard heard the ship computer, as they see the hallway been blocked off there is another wall crack open as they walked inside it. "This girl is powerful, but she lacks subtlety" Carmine looked at Garrus _'Your telling me the ugly tattoo person is a women! Shit what the fuck is wrong with this world?'_ he shook the thought as Shepard saw that she really tore up the place, making this a complete battleground.

"Stay close we got prisoners and guards fighting among each other." She said as they walked towards one of the bridges they take cover as they saw upcoming bullets going by them. Garrus taking a look in his scope of his sniper saw a couple of prisoners taking cover as they were fighting the guards across of them. "The prisoners are stuck int he middle of the crossfire Shepard, I say we wait it out and let them deal them before we move forward."

"How about we just charge and kill them all?" Shepard and Garrus stared at Carmine as he was already reloading his Lancer ready to charge with in seconds. "No Carmine we go with Garrus plane and..." Shepard stopped as she looked at the battle as the prisoners quickly began to falter as they saw a Mech clearing them out. "Well now we go on my plan, Garrus give us cover from up here, Carmine you and I will take the ground."

"Hell yeah!" Without further notices Carmine jumped over the bridge landing on his feet gripping his Lancer as he looked at the few remaining prisoners, guards and one giant robot in front of him. Raising up his Lancer as he squeezed the trigger sending a swarm of bullets in the back of a prisoner seeing him drop dead instantly, Carmine looked and shot the upcoming grub he saw next.

Shepard followed right behind him as she aimed her rifle and started to take out one of the guards out, from across Carmine, Garrus aiming his scopes up he began to take out the guards standing cover behind the bridge. _'We make a pretty good team'_ Shepard thought as she ducked down and aimed her rifle against the guard across from her, as Carmine jumps over the cover knocking a enemy over as he quickly grabbed him by the neck using him as a shield pulls out the Boltok and aimed at the last remaining guards. "Die you fucking Grubs!"

Carmine pulled the trigger putting one hole in the guards chest seeing him spill blue blood, as the next felt the same fate as their fellow guards, but ended up stopping as he saw bullets shredding the meat shield he was holding ends up dropping him but ends up getting hit on the side of his abdomen as he takes cover.

"Carmine!" Shepard yelled as she began to shoot at the Mech putting its shields down as she run down towards Carmine direction only to take cover feeling her shields down being shot by the Mech, Garrus seeing it happen in his scope began to give Shepard cover also. "Carmine are you alright! Carmine!"

Carmine looked down at his wound seeing the blood dripping out of his COG Armor, managed to hit him right under it. Shaking the thought off it, he looked over his cover and saw how the Mech began to walk by him heading toward Shepard? Reaching over his Gnasher he quickly run right behind it as he then saw him stop and turn around aiming his guns at him once more. It only missed the shot as its head tilted to the side missing Carmine, taking the advantage he got close enough range as he pointed the barrel straight into the Mechs chest and blasted the bullets right through him, causing the Mech to shake up loosing control as he then aimed his head and finished him off blasting it dead seeing the Mech drop in the ground.

"Carmine!" Shepard rushed to him and before Carmine could say anything he saw Shepard checking on his wound as she saw the blood flow down she quickly applied medi-gel on him closing the wound. Garrus walked up to them as Carmine felt the pain slowly fade away now he looked at him and nodded his head as he said. "Nice shot Garrus, I owe you one." Garrus looked at him and was surprised to hear him say that, but aprciated the gesture as he nodded his head to him, until Shepard punched Carmine on the arm. "Yeah nice save Garrus, and you! When we get back on the Normandy your getting some Kinetic barriers in your armor got it!"

Shepard yelled as she stared at him, and Carmine can see where she is getting at, looking at his wound seeing how it did indeed stopped. Looking back at her he can see she was mad, but also can tell she was worried about him. _'She is a weird girl, but i can see why she is a good commander' _Carmine sighed as he nodded his head making Shepard smiled as he said.

"Just hope you got enough strong barriers to make me face more grubs in the lines." Shepard shook her head as she reloaded her rifle. "I'm pretty sure we got something for you Carmine. Now come on we got to get Jack!" Shepard kept on walking taking the lead, Carmine put back his weapon and pulled back the Lancer as he followed. "Hey Carmine how about a a friendly bet who ever gets more kills at the end of the today owes the winner a drink."

Carmine looked at him and for the first time in a long time he put a grin under his helmet as he said.

"Garrus, I'm about to show you why I hold the longest kill streak in my career."

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Shepard POV

_'I take back what i said being a good team' _Seeing how Carmine kept on moving after the wound he just received surprises me that he can still move and take down the guards like if nothing happen to him? To even add to that, he can just keep moving forward in the line of fire! I took cover as I saw Garrus for the first time desperately try to shoot fast against the guards, but seeing how Carmine and me... well mostly Carmine. _'Reminder, never challenge a Gear'_

"Garrus take the guards above from Carmine!" I ducked down as I dodged a swing coming from the guards rifle as I swung my feet under his legs knocking him on the ground, quickly moved over and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Turning paste forward I saw the guards above Carmine being taking down by Garrus I looked down at my ground and see that Carmine finished off the last guard as he wipe off the blood of his shoulder as I walked up to him.

"How you holding up Carmine?" He looked down at his weapon and shrug his shoulders as he replied back to me. "Although that I'm probably wining against Garrus, my ammo is running quiet low Shepard." I nodded my head as I saw Garrus walk right beside me. "You know Shepard, Carmine is tough as a Krogan, but the speed is something I never seen before." I agreed with Garrus. I was trained in the best N7 training in the system , the best out in the galaxy to become the best of the best. Here I watch Carmine skills that even I can't achieve even with this cybernetic implants by Cerberus, I just can't compete with him. Did all 'Gears' were trained like he did?

Ignoring the thought we walked into the last door, walking inside it I saw a few more prisoners trying to push forward, but were being gunned down, walking closer to take a closer look I spotted the one responsible that started this. Seeing Kuril aimed his rifle towards as and we took cover quickly as the bullets by pass us.

"You're valuable, Shepard. I could've sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack." He yelled as he kept on shooting at us, and I was in no time to negotiate with him at all. "Not happening! You're a tow-bit slave trader and I don't have time for it!" Pulling out of cover I shot back but only to see my bullets getting deflected from the sudden shield he haves around him. Seeing the guards below us began to fire as I spotted a shield generator pop from the ground and then spotted another one across from the bridge, and the third one the right side where Kuril is.

"Garrus go on the bridge and give us cover, Carmine follow me!" As I sprinted towards the bridge crossing over I took cover behind a crate as Carmine did also began to fire. "Shepard one shield generator down." Glad too hear it from Garrus as we kept on pushing forward but Kuril still had the upper advantage as he kept on shooting us down form above. "Second Generator down."

"Carmine move in towards...!" I stopped as I felt my shield barriers go down I felt a quick pain hit my shoulder as I land on the ground standing behind cover, I looked and saw that my shoulder was bleeding. "Shepard!" I heard a scream, looking towards my left I saw Carmine plunging his Lancer into one of the guards as he bayoneted the person and tossing him over his shoulders ducked down and made it towards me.

"You alright Shepard?" By now I should be mad and be yelling at him for doing something so stupid to come towards me while he was in the middle of a crossfire, but at this point I was glad to see him he cared. "Nothing to serious Carmine, just a wound but I ran out of medi-gel." Carmine moved his hand on my shoulder to examine the wound and I had to admit, he had some large hands on him. "Oh your right, its just a baby wound, you will be fine Shepard."

Now I don't know if I should of been offended or praised of him saying that? But then I saw him put away his Lancer as he looked at Kuril. "Whats wrong Carmine?"

"Just ran out of ammo." He kept on looking at Kuril as he took cover by passing upcoming bullets, I reached for my rifle seeing how I still got some some ammo I tried to hand him the weapon but he waved his hand to me seeing how he dosen't want it, he pulled out a different weapon from behind him, and seeing the one weapon he pulled out was the Torque Bow, and carmine began to squeeze the trigger of the weapon as I saw the thing to charge and saw the two limbs close up. Amazed of seeing how that weapon works I was able to snap back in reality as I heard. "Last generator down." And see Carmine getting out of cover yelling out.

"Hey fuck face! Catch this!"

-x-

Prison Ship Purgatory

Normal POV

Carmine saw the blue shield vanish as he saw Kuril stand in the open now, and seeing how he wasn't surprised he looked at Carmine as he was about to aim his weapon but only to felt a quick stab go through his chest. Carmine saw when the Torque Arrow hit him straight towards his chest in no less then second saw Kurils upper body explode as blue blood splatter all over where he was standing. Carmine gripped the weapon, quickly he put it away as he saw Shepard and Garrus walk up to him.

Shepard was shocked of what the weapon can do, but seeing how she looked up she spotted Jack making a run towards the docking bay. "There goes Jack lets go!"

They began to sprint as they spotted her going up against to guards as she lift one of them up and force push him straight towards the glass window breaking his entire back killing him instantly as she hit the other one over the wall knocking him out. She stopped as she looked outside the window and spotted the Normandy she looked at the symbol knowing extactly who it was.

The group quickly followed as they spotted Jack right across from them as she tossed one of the guards towards the shield window, and then the other towards the wall. The stopped as she was looking out the window seeing

Shepard spotted her as she began to walk back and forward angry, Jack didnt see the upcoming guard that was coming towards her Shepard aimed her pistol as she took him out catching Jack off guard she looked at the dead guard and then spotted Shepard and the rest of her team behind her. "What the hell do you want?"

Jack said angrily, Shepard just walked up to her and replied back. "You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy." Jack was not a fool, plus when she sees a Cerberus ship outside she knows she can't trust this people. "You work with Cerberus, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm here to ask for your help." Shepard said, now knowing that she hates Cerberus for a reason, but she was not going to give up on her. "This ship is going down in matter of minutes, I'm willing to give you safety if you are willing to help me?" Carmine was hearing the whole conversation between them and he really was getting irritated already, he walked up to Shepard and said.

"How about I just grab her and take her inside the ship Shepard?" Jack looked at him getting more angry as she started to glow blue around her hands. "I would like to fucking see you try you big pyjak!" Carmine looked at her and his temper started to sky rocket as he didn't like the word he just told him. "What the fuck did you just call me!"

"Enough!" Shepard yelled as she raised her hand towards Carmine to back down as he looked at Jack on more time, he took a deep breath and nodded his head towards Shepard as she turn back to Jack. "We are not going to hurt you, all I'm asking is your help, what can I do to make you change your mind."

Jack looked back at the ship of the Normandy and looked back at her. "I bet that ship haves a lot of Cerberus databases, I want to look in those files and see what they got on me." Shepard can understand her reason, she lowerd her pistol as she nodded her head agreeing to her terms. "You'll get full access of the database as longest I got your support to help me against the Collectors." Seeing how Jack was not so sure of her agreeing so easily on her terms she nods her head as she said. "Well what are we waiting out here for then."

Carmine sees Shepard and Jack walk a head towards the Normandy dock he was still a bit pissed off what he just called her. "What the fuck is a pyjak?" Garrus shook his head as he walked up beside him and said. "Look it up into your Omni-tool." Carmine lifts his arm up as he opens up his Omni-tool he types in the word as the data popped up.

"Did she just fucking called me a monkey!"

**Damn long chapter huh, I don't even know why myself I really have no damn clue why I kept on writing, I guess this is what you call FanAddiction! So hope you guys liked it finally done with fucking Jack, bitch took forever lol Now which mission I'll do next who knows lol So leave a Review let me know what**

**To my Reviewers!**

**TheFallenGeneral -Glad you liked the chapter and that this one will too and for the upcoming chapters!**

**ww1990ww - Haha I know right lol I'll still keep in mind what you told me so hope you like this chapter was good for you.**

**I3ct0r - Yeah them 2 chapters were good to make but dont expect me to do updates daily though! lol I do have things to do too, or do I? lol**

**Tonoros7 - Lol hope it made your day.**

**Hazzamo - Lol who wouldn't want to be friends with someone that haves the same equality of blood lust. But Carmine and Grunt in a arm wrestling match now that is something to see! **

**edboy4926 - glad you liking this chaptes really didn't think it was this good but I'm glad you think its really good, also I did check back and I literally slapped my forehead messing up word like that haha, but glad you pointed that out. With the pairing its hard its really hard, but glad to see your opinion, so hope you liked this chapter.**

**Just wanted to say that I'm thankful to read your reviews its really great to know how you guys like the story but I really didn't think this story would be good but glad , thank you to review, follow, and favorite this story. So hope you readers have a wonderful day and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it is very late in the morning and I'm posting this up right now! I don't even know why I should post it up right now and not when I wake up from my sleep! But I guess now that its finish you want to know what happens so read below then!**

Chapter 5 - Surprised

Carmine POV

_I do not remember this place; it is dark, it's wet and it's cold, this dark hollow place is something I hardly remember in my memory. Nevertheless, this, this cold steel grip around my hands though, it is something I am very familiar with, it's heavy, and it's something that I love doing. I can smell the blood coming from my hands, feeling the thick liquid as I look at my surrounding. I know this place; this is the same place I saw my friends die, the same grounds them grubs would crawl out from, The Hollows. _

_I look down at my feet seeing a decapitated grub lying dead in the ground, the pool of blood surrounding me; I can her screams in every direction around me looking up I see my fellow Gears fighting against their lives as we are being surrounded in our perimeter. I look and see a Kantus walking up to a wounded Gear on the ground as that thing stomp on his head he pulled on his arm and ripped it off of him, hearing him scream as he beat him down cracking his helmet open._

_"Keep holding the line we can't let the grubs advance in our position!" I can hear the order coming out of our squad leader, lifting up my Lancer I continued to shoot at the upcoming grubs as they kept on advancing, and then I spotted a grub hole appearing right behind two of my friends as they kept on firing in front of them, I yelled, but it was too late._

_I saw the grubs pull them down on the ground as they brutally beat them to death with the butt of their Hammerburst, hearing them scream in agony, pleading for their mother's forgiveness. I gripped my hand as I reached into my pocked pulling out a Bolo grenade I tossed it towards them as I heard their scream stop when the grenade went off. _

_I felt my shoulder sting as I took cover seeing my shoulder spill blood as I was shot, looking at my side I saw our medic checking on my wound, leaned his head up to get a better view. I then I felt a thick liquid splatter right on my helmet as I shook it off I saw our medics head was long gone as it kept on splattering blood on my armor._

_"Destroy!" I heard the yell roared as the ground shake in our position, hearing the heavy stomps coming closer, and closer I looked up as I saw Maulers coming towards us, smashing some Gears as they kept on moving. Looking at my left, I saw our squad leader being lift up from the ground as he being crushed by the Maulers hand; I looked at him as he screamed. "Carmine!" _

_"Carmine!" _

_"Carmine!"_

"Carmine!" I snapped as I looked around my surroundings I saw Doctor Chawkas as she checked up on me. _'I know this place, I know this place!' _I took in a deep breath to calm myself, I looked up to her. "How long was I out doc?"

I can see her face was still worried as she sighed. "You been out for almost half a day Carmine, I guess the fight really worn you out, and specially you haven't had a proper sleep too. I took care of your wounds and you are clear to go."

I checked myself as I still had my helmet on, but I was shirtless as I saw my shoulder, abdomen and a few wounds all patched up. "Thanks doc, and umm… was I saying anything while I was out?"

Seeing her move towards my side, she helped me lift up as I got on my two feet I looked down as she shook her head. "No Carmine, but you were shaking a lot in your sleep and sweating, got me worried there you know." I nodded my head as I went towards my gear as I began to put it back on. "Everyone is worried about you, you know?"

I finished placing my gear on as I turned around and smiled under my helmet appreciating the gesture from her. "Thanks doc, but I'm alright really, this people should not worry about me." I did not want to insult her but it was true though, most of this people in here don't need to worry about me and know me, I just told Shepard because she seemed trust worthy.

"Although you don't know me Carmine, I do care for health and lives of the crew members in this ship and that includes you too." I had nothing to say to that, but kept on smiling. She was just like a true mother. "Thank you doc, really." I nodded my head as I saw her smile and said my goodbyes as I walked out of the room.

-x-

Normandy

Normal POV

Carmine walked out of the med room as he saw the few crewmembers looking at him and saw them walk up to him asking if he was ok. Carmine didn't really like to be crowded but he answers their questions, seeing how most of the female members were blushing at him not understanding why? "Hey Carmine, for a big guy like you sure needs a lot to sleep huh?"

Carmine turned around as he remembered that voice looking at his right he didn't spot her but said. "Hey Kasumi, and yes even I need sleep too you know." He then heard her laugh, as she appeared right in front of him.

"How was your rest Carmine?" He stood still as he took him a while to respond back to her, Kasumi took notice of his mood as he just then spoke. "It was good Kasumi thanks, so any idea where I can find Jacob, I need to ask him about my bullets?" Kasumi looked at him and knew he was hiding something but answered his question.

"He is in deck 2 Carmine, but don't you think you need to rest more?" He looked at her and didn't show any emotion as he stood still. "Thank's Kasumi but I'm alright, I'll see you around." He walked by her as he started to head towards the elevator, as he walked inside pressing the button waiting for it to move. _'Fucking grubs' _

After a couple of minutes later arriving in deck 2 he walked outside the elevator as he looked around once again as he saw the galaxy hologram right in front of him he ignored it as he began to head towards Jacobs location. "Hello Carmine, how are you feeling today?"

Carmine turned around as he spotted a short woman with light orange hair as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry, we haven't introduce each other my name is Kelly Chambers, I'm Cerberus Yeoman I'm a psychologist I was meaning to talk to you if you don't mind?"

_'Psychologist? Damn' _Carmine kept on staring at her not liking the thought as he sighed. "Hi Miss Chambers, look it's nice meeting you but I got things to do ok and…" Chambers cut her in as she spoke up. "I know Carmine, is it ok if I call you Carmine right? I just want to ask you a few questions if it's ok with you, it won't take more than ten minutes." Carmine really didn't have time for this, he just wanted to talk to Jacob and get on with his day, not really in a talking mood, shaking his head he sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you Carmine, I just wanted to know if you are finding everyone around the Normandy friendly to you?" He looked around the room as he saw a few crew members looking at him, ignoring them he looked back at her and responded back.

"Yeah, every… everyone is alright."

"That's good to know, and what do you think about Commander Shepard?"

"She is a good Commander, I can tell from her eyes how she cares about everyone in the ship, and I can see why everyone in here respects her."

"Glad you think that about her, she cares for everyone around the Normandy. Also I was meaning to know how are you finding this new aliens in this world, are you fine with them or you still feel hate against aliens?"

Carmine stood quiet, as he thought for a second, because in reality he still was not so sure what he felt being around other aliens. He really just didn't know what else to think.

"I… I can manage ok."

"Hope you can accept the aliens Carmine, they are all not bad as you may think, although you met Garrus we also got another Doctor named Mordin Solus a Salarian scientist."

"That's umm… good to hear."

"Also can you tell me about the war in your world? I can tell that you been through a lot." Carmine was already tired of the questions; he shook his head as he said.

"Look, I understand that you want to speak to me and all, but right now I'm not in the mood to be talking ok." Chambers nodded her head understanding, as he nodded his head towards her he walked away walking inside the weapons room as he spotted Jacob working on something on the desk.

"Oh Carmine I was about to check if you were up, but a soldier like you wouldn't think would lay in bed for long." Carmine smirked under his mask, it was true, and as a Gear himself, it's something that he won't accept being in a bed while he can go and kill some grubs.

"We Gears are tough, also about my bullets Jacob?" Jacob nodded his head as he walked towards the other table as he then pulled out a few bullets setting them on the table as he showed them to him. "I have to admit at first it was amazing to see actual bullets in this time of age Carmine, and I added some few touches to it would like to see them?"

Carmine walked up beside him as he saw the bullets that are lying on top of the table as he grins under his helmet. "Well what new bullets did you made here Jacob?"

"This one right here is a Shredder Ammo, it does a lot of damage to unprotected organic enemies. The second here is Cryo Ammo, this weapons freeze your enemies on the spot. The third, which I recommend is the Warp Ammo, this one is effect against biotic barriers, armor, and health against the enemy. The fourth is Incendiary Ammo, this one the more bullets in them the more they burn. The fifth Disruptor Ammo, it works against synthetics its very useful. The last one is something common Armor-Piercing Ammo, does great damage against armor units and health. So what do you think?"

Jacob finished explaining to Carmine, as he was astonished of what he just heard. _'This must be the good deeds I did to deserve this' _Carmine lift one of the bullets up and it was the same weight and same exact the same bullet that he uses his Lancer, and he was happy. "Jacob, I don't know what to say?"

"Thanks would be enough Carmine, but about your Torque Bow weapon though is something that…" Carmine cut him off quickly. "That is something I don't want you make Jacob, alright." Jacob was concern of the sudden denial to make him ammo for it, but stopped as he felt Carmiens mood change quite strangely, so he nodded his head changing the subject.

"Ok Carmine, but are the bullets of your liking?" Carmine smirked under his helmet as he turned toward him and padded him on the shoulder. "Jacob this is like the best fucking gift any Gear would love to have, thanks." Jacob laughed seeing how the big guy in front of him was happy. "I'm glad to hear it Carmine."

"How many did you make Jacob?" Jacob looked into his Omni-tool as he checked and responded back to him. "I was able to make two dozen clips for your Lancer, six clips for your Boltok, ten bullets for your Longshot, and for your Gnasher I was able to only make two clips for it, but I'll be able to make more in a few days though."

_'Well better than nothing, hell I'll take any bullets any day' _Carmine nodded his head as he looked at him. "Thanks Jacob as longest I'm not dry on ammo I'm a happy Gear." Carmine said as he was grabbing the ammo putting it into his pockets, as Jacob was happy seeing him grab the ammo but just realized he almost forgot something that Shepard reminded him about as he walked towards another table he grabbed some pieces and walked towards Carmine.

"Carmine the Commander asked me to give you some Kinetic Barriers for your armor and these are the strongest I was able to make for your armor you can use, so if you can only give me a few minutes I'll set it up around your armor alright." Carmine looked at the pieces he was holding it was small it was hardly visible and not too much to take also; as he sighed he nodded his head as he stood still as Jacob worked on putting the barrier on Carmine.

"And… we are done." Carmine looked down and he then saw his helmet show up a blue bar above his screen as it was full and Carmine looked confused and was about to ask him only Jacob responded quickly. "Before you ask, that barrier is connected towards your Omni-tool and also in your helmet, if you see a blue bar appear in your screen above you that's the level of your shields Carmine."

Carmine nodded his head as he understood but was curious also of how they work. "Jacob how do this shields work, I hardly know anything of this and the only shield I ever had was a flesh of a grub only." Jacob scratched the back of his head remembering how he did use the live of a person as a bulletproof shield against the enemy. Shaking the thought away, he looked back at him. "Look when you see a red bar appear that means your shield close to go down, once you see its empty take cover and take a few seconds your shields will regenerate once more and will protect you again."

_'Well grabbing a meatsheild is also cover so that will work'_ Carmine extended his hand as Jacob shook it Carmine said. "Thanks Jacob." Jacob smiled as he watch Carmine leave the room.

-x-

Shepard POV

_'Well talking with the Illusive Man was the same bullshit as always, Miranda is sure a troublesome for sure, and talking to Jack was something interesting to know about, its good she is cooperative with me, but Carmine though' _Shaking the thought I walked inside the medical room seeing Doctor Chakwas sitting on her chair as she was typing in her work. "Hi Doctor Chakwas how is…"

"You mean Carmine he woken up a few minutes ago Shepard and I told you to call me Karin, already." I smiled at her she always acts like my mom back home. _'I do miss her' _"Walking towards her I sat next to her and said.

"How is he doing though Karin is everything ok with him?" Chakwas stopped smiling as she raised her Omni-tool up typing something into it as she looked at me. "Shepard, Carmine is fine the bullet wounds he received are nothing serious, he is healthy, but." She stopped, as I looked at her what was wrong with him?

"Karin please tell me what is wrong with Carmine?" She sighed as she got up from her chair as she looked at me once more. "Carmines brain waves are off the charts Shepard, seeing him actually being stable and sane right now is beyond a miracle, I never seen anything like this."

_'Unstable? I know he may be a bit crazy in things but what is she getting at?' _I shook my head trying to get all this together as I got up from my seat as I looked back at her. "What do you mean Karin; can you explain it to me?" She typed in her Omni-tool as I received the codex appear on my Omni-tool. "Carmine may be suffering from PTSD Shepard and seeing him actually being active and stable as he is, it's actually surprising to me, I never seen a solider like him here, has he told you anything of his past that he may have experience such tragedy in his life?"

I stood quiet not really, if I wanted to tell her. "Well by the scars around his body is something you should have expected from him." I looked to my right as I saw Kasumi appear right in front of us surprising Karin and me.

"What are you doing in here Kasumi?" I asked angry with her for not only interrupting us but also for eavesdropping on our conversation. She leaned back against the wall as she looked at me. "I wanted to see what was wrong with the big guy, a couple of minutes ago he seemed a bit off when I saw him and also when Kelly Chambers asked him some question didn't seem right for him until she asked him about the war against his planet and quickly denied talking about it with her."

"A war?" Chakwas asked as I kept on staring at Kasumi and sighed as I knew this was going to come out sooner or later, but I wanted to ask something to her before I answered her question. "Why do you care about Carmine Kasumi?" And I saw her leaned up and replied back.

"I may not seem like it Shepard, but I do care for others when I know they have a good heart, and Carmine does have a good heart on him. And I would like to know what is wrong with him." I understood her reason, yes Carmine may be big and intimidating but he does care for others and would sacrifice himself to do so, I seen it happen in front of me and I know he is a good person. _'But does his past really keep hunting him still?'_ Shaking my head I looked at both as I decided to answer their question.

"I'm not going to say much of what happened in his past, if you want to know more about him talk to him, but all I got to say is that, he indeed was in a war that drove his people close to extinction, and it was a brutal." I stopped as I looked at Chakwas as she closed her eyes understanding the situation, as Kasumi she stood quiet guessing her also understood I kept going. "So try to understand him alright, we all been through bad things in our past and there is always a way to face them."

"But he doesn't seem to let go Shepard." I turned towards Kasumi as she straightened herself up as she looked at me. "He lives in a past that it's eating him alive, and sooner or later his heart is going to fall into that hate." _'No? Would he actually drive himself towards that extend?' _I shook my head as I replied back to her.

"I'll make sure that will not happen Kasumi; with the support among the Normandy I'm pretty sure we can help him." I saw her smile under hood as she nodded her head as I also saw Chakwas smiling at me. "You always put yourself first amongst the crew right Commander." I laughed as I heard Chakwas say to me. Yes indeed I always help my crew and friends if they ever need it.

"You should know me by now Karin, also is Carmine active for duty?" I saw her laugh as she nodded her head. "Yes Shepard he is active for duty. Why the sudden rush?" I sighed as I knew I can trust everyone around her.

"I have to go get a Krogan named Okeer, I'll be needing him for this mission." As I said I turned my head I saw Carmine outside the window as he was going through the mess hall grabbing some food. "Well I got to go now, thank you Karin I'll see soon." I waved at her as I turned around Kasumi was gone, shaking my head I walked outside seeing Carmine walk through the mess hall once more guessing he was going to his room.

-x-

Normandy

Normal POV

"Carmine!" he turned around as he spotted Shepard walking towards him. Standing still he looked down at her. "Hey Shepard. How is your wound?" She shook his head disbelieving he would be asking her about her health. "I'm fine Carmine, but it is you I should be asking you that question. How are you feeling?" She watched him as he look down at himself checking around the wounded areas he received in the previous mission he was in. "I'm fine Shepard wounds like this are nothing against a Gear, we would be up and kill grubs the next day."

_'A wound in the stomach and in the shoulder is nothing?' _Shepard shook the thought of as he saw his plate seeing how he haves four large sandwiches of ham, two apples, and a large cup of water. "Guessing you was hungry then?"

"Ha, you have no idea how much I can eat after a mission Shepard." There was no arguing with that, Shepard still couldn't believe he was human, but can fight and eat like a Krogan though. "Why don't you eat here Carmien?"Carmine looked at the table and could tell there was only a few sitting so he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head as he walked towards the table sitting down as Shepard sat across from him.

"That's a lot of food there big guy." Shepard looked to her left as she saw Kasumi appear right beside her hearing Carmine laugh as he responded back to her. "Ha, like I was telling Shepard Kasumi, I get hungry every time after a battle like in that mission back there." Shepard spotted something that Carmine was wearing in his armor as she smiled and said.

"I see Jacob upgraded your armor with the kinetic barriers." Carmine looked around his armor as he shrugged his shoulder still not liking the shields he was wearing. "Yeah although I still don't like it, apparently these are the strongest ones he was able to make, so can't wait to test them out and also my upgraded bullets too." Carmine grinned under his helmet as he was excited thinking of the thought killing a grub in his mind.

"That's good to hear Carmine and also I'll need you in the next mission if you are still…" Shepard stopped herself as she saw Carmine rise up from the chair and say. "Hell yeah I'm still good to go! Are we leaving right now?" Shepard shook her head as Kasumi giggled seeing Carmine yell like a kid, the few of the crewmembers was startled but laughed a bit seeing him full of joy.

"I'll let you know soon ok Carmine, but first eat something alright." Carmine looked down at his plate as he rubbed the back of his helmet calming himself as he sat back down. "You don't have to ask me twice Shepard."

Carmine smiled as he placed his hands on his helmet slowly removed it placing it beside him, as he looked down at his food and began to eat. While Carmine took off his helmet, the few women around the table stopped what they were doing as they looked at Carmine blushing, making the men members began to get jealous, as he kept on eating. Kasumi was blushing too although most of peoples view they can't see her, she turned her head towards Shepard and giggled as she saw her put her head down blushing mad.

"Now that was some good sandwiches but still wished this place had bacon among the ship. Hey Shepard you think… Shepard?" Carmine said as he finished his food he looked at her she was hiding her face to him. _'Is she ok?' _Kasumi kept laughing to herself as she couldn't believe seeing Commander Shepard blushing over a guy! "Shepard are you alright?"

Carmine asked as he was concern for her, Shepard raised her head as she replied back to him. "Y-yeah I'm fine Carmine; if you are finish I'll call you when we land on the planet ok."

"Umm… Ok but are you ok though because your whole face is like a tomato, are you having a fever?" Shepard shook her head as she slapped her cheeks trying to calm herself but only made it worse. "I'm fine Carmine really, now go and get ready ok." Carmine nodded his head as he reached for his helmet he placed it back on and started to head towards his room, leaving the women crew members awed in sadness, as Kasumi turned on her fluster friend covering her face.

"What did I say; it's worth stealing now isn't it?"

"Shut up Kasumi."

**Lol oh Shepard, surprises surprises. Well hope you readers liked this chapter and when will I post another one? Well it could be today, tomorrow, or the next who knows! Lol **

**To my Reviewers!**

**edboy4926 - I'm glad you liked it, and hope this one did too.**

**Hazzamo - Lol Glad you liking the story.**

**ww1990ww - You have no idea lol It makes me laugh just writing lol**

**The Constitutionalist - I'm very glad that this story caught your eye and that you liked it thank you a lot and hope that this chapter was good also.**

**Well thats that and just have to wait for the next chapter which the mission is about Grunt! So please leave a Review and wish you readers, favorites, and followers a safe and wonderful day. Till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it another chapter so soon, yes, yes indeed your eyes are not deceiving you but they are doing it right now because you are reading this instead of the story!**

Chapter 6 - We all have common things

Korlus

Shepard POV

_'Well I thought picking this team would be good for a change' _I looked at Carmine that was holding his Lancer out, although his size it's kind of funny how he needs to take half of the shuttle as he check on his weapon.

The other one though that is sitting right next to me is the escaped convict we rescued named Jack, seeing how she is holding her shotgun seemed excited to get off the ship for once, but the atmosphere in here seems strange.

"Jack how you holding up?" I saw her put away her shotgun as she leaned against the seat as she said. "Everything is fine Shepard nothing for you to worry about, I'm just curious what does the big pyjak dose over there."

"I have a name you know, and I'm a Gear not a fucking monkey!" I heard Carmine yell across from us as Jack stared him down not liking him yelling. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want you pyjak!"

"You look ugly as a wretch!"

"What did you call me!"

"Both of you enough!" I yelled as I put my hand on Jack to calm her down as I stared at Carmine making him to calm down also, but this two kept on staring each other down once more before they finally stopped and leaned back on their seats. _'That's better'_

"Can you two not get at each other's throats while we are here?" I asked them, as I see Carmine sighing as he nods his head. _'Well that's surprising?' _Then I looked at Jack and seeing how she glared at Carmine she shrugged her shoulders nodding her head. "Thank you, now let's…"

_"Commander, the battle here is getting to heavy I'm dropping you to the nearest ground on your objective."_

"Understood, Jack, Carmine get ready!" I said feeling the shuttle descend I gripped on my rifle as I saw the shuttle doors pop open I jumped out seeing the dust hit around me I aimed looking at my surrounding, I got behind cover quickly seeing Carmine and Jack doing the same.

"No grubs around Shepard." I looked around seeing the view of how this place looked like a lost city, ignoring the thought I said. "The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is on this planet by choice. Assume hostiles."

Taking point I walked ahead as I checked what I can see, I can hear a lot of gun fire echo around our position but no hostiles yet. Then I stopped as we heard something speak out loud.

_"There is only one measure of success: Kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal." _I looked around and spotted some speakers above now knowing where they came from. "I really want to kill this person already." I heard Jack say as I ignored her comment but looked at Carmine he was quiet, noticing him grip his Lancer a bit more, I was concern if he was ok but seeing how he did back in the previous mission I know he will be fine. "Stay focused. We are looking for a Krogan warlord."

Nodding their heads we preceded forward as we kept on hearing the speakers speak again I stopped them as I saw ahead a barricade from the enemy. "Lookout positions, equipped for combat get ready." I sprinted towards the far left side taking cover feeling the bullets going pass me made it into cover as Jack followed, Carmine stayed at the right side giving us covering fire.

It was like three minutes and this battle looked like it took forever, ducking my head down a bit feeling the bullets hit my cover I popped out as I aimed my rifle towards the Blue Suns, but they also were heavily guarded. "Dammit, Jack can you do something about it?"

I said and seeing her smirk as she got out of cover she raised her hands up she made a shockwave going towards them heard them scream as they were knocked out of cover. "Nice job Jack, Carmine push forward!"

Seeing him jump out of cover quickly he began to charge up ahead he aimed his Lancer as he took down one of the soldiers dead as the other one he bayoneted him head on, seeing the blood drip on his armor as he tossed him quickly over his shoulder, going for the last remaining soldier killing him quickly.

"His good." I turned around as I looked at Jack walking towards me as she looked around smirking at the dead bodies that Carmine just did. "And I thought I was ruthless but this pyjak seems more dangerous than a Krogan."

_'I know he is lethal, but I know if he wanted to he can change' _Can he change? Does he even want to? I kept on thinking as I just shook my head seeing Carmine reload his Lancer, but he kept on staring down the walkway as I walked beside him seeing a wounded merc?

"Did you let him live?" He shrugged his shoulders as he responded back. "I missed my shot no big deal." I laughed not knowing if he was joking or not but I was glad to see at least he is trying though so I walked down seeing the wounded merc talk to himself.

"Shit. Shit! It won't stop bleeding… I'm gonna… Son of a bitch!" seeing him rise up from the ground slowly he leaned behind a wall as he hold on to his wound? "Doesn't look that bad actually."

"He doesn't need to know that." I said to Jack as I walked up to him. "Tell me what you know about Okeer?" Seeing him glare at me I knew this guy was not going to be reasonable, as I heard him talk. "I knew it wasn't berserkers. Not at range. You're mercs. Or Alliance. I'm not…"

He stopped as I saw Carmine walked past me grabbing him by the throat as he raised him up in mid air pinning him against the wall. "We're the berserkers! Where are the grubs!" I heard him yell catching me completely off guard not expecting him to do that, as the soldier was struggling to get some air.

-x-

Korlus

Normal POV

"Carmine put him down!" Shepard yelled as she went towards him to pull him away but, he pushed her away from him as she landed on the ground, Carmine still had the merc pinned against the wall as he gripped his hand tighter against his neck seeing his eyes widen in fear as he kept on yelling. "Where are the berserkers!" Shepard got up from the ground as she saw him slam the merc once more against the wall hard; Shepard pulled out her M-6 Carnifex and looked at Jack. "Use your biotic pull to pull him away from him!"

Jack didn't hesitate as she used her pull force on Carmine, she was glad to see it will soon be over, but she was wrong, turning wide eye as Carmine stood his ground as he didn't even budge. Seeing the blue biotic force wrapped around his wrist, neck and waist he didn't even move an inch! "What the hell is he Shepard!" Jack yelled as Shepard kept on seeing Carmine pinning him against the wall seeing the wounded merc trying to breathe, but Carmine kept on pinning him where he was as he began to yell louder. "Where are the berserkers!"

"Carmine put him down!" Shepard went towards him as she hit his arm hard, finally able to drop the merc down on the ground, hearing him gasp for air, she sighed knowing that he was still alive, but her eyes kept on staring at Carmine as he just stood there breathing heavily.

"Carmine?" Shepard said as she slowly walked closer to him, seeing his hands unclenching now, Carmine turns his head towards her as he slowly calmed himself. _'Berserkers, they, they are no longer here, not in this world'_ "Sorry about that Shepard, I guess…" He was cut off as Shepard yelled at him. "What the hell was that Carmine!"

He didn't move, no, he just kept on standing there staring at her with his blue eyes coming from his helmet staring at her as she was waiting for him to give her an answer, but he stood quiet. No word what so ever as he just turned away from her. _'What happened to you Carmine?'_

"Carmine, why did you snap like that?" He didn't respond as he just took out his Lancer and reloaded it, but Shepard didn't give up so easy. "Carmine what happened?" This time Carmine turned around and yelled back at her.

"Quit fucking pushing it Shepard, You're lucky that I'm keeping my self under control, because if I didn't that fucking grub there would have been dead within seconds!" Shepard was surprised to hear him yell at her, but she didn't budge though, she was trained for this and a men yelling at her is not something that is going to frighten her; no instead she walked close to his face and yelled right back.

"Don't you yell at me Private Carmine! I'm not your enemy; I'm your Commander and also your friend so if you have a problem I want to hear it!" Carmine gritted his teeth as he stared her down. "What the fuck do you even care!"

"Because I do care about you Carmine! You are part of my crew and I'm here for you and if you have something that is bugging you I'm going to keep pushing you until you tell me what's wrong, or have you forgotten already the conversation we had back then?" Carmine kept on staring at Shepard and without her knowing laughed inside as he put a smile under his helmet. _'That's right, ha, she reminds me of Sam' _

"No Shepard I haven't, it was just something from my past but I'm ok now, and I'm sorry." Shepard put a smile as she nodded her head and Jack shook her head as she said. "Ok now that you two love birds are done what do we do with him?"

Shepard blushed lightly as she ignored her comment as she turned away from Carmine, she walked towards her and looked at the wounded merc and raised her hand up showing her Omni-tool. "I've got a nice application of medi-gel ready to go. But if you want I'll just keep walking."

After Shepard talked to the wounded merc, she took point as they began to move up ahead. "Come on. Our warlord is somewhere in Jedore's lab." Going around the wrecked building Shepard saw two enemies above from across, began to fire as Shepard and the rest took cover quickly.

Jack aimed her pistol as she began to fire back at them but missed as they took cover as well. This made her very mad, seeing one of them was dumb enough to get out of cover Jack used her biotic pull as she pulled the soldier off from the building hearing the soldier yell as he hit the ground dead.

_'That was good' _Carmine thought as he duck for cover as he then look at Shepard pulling out a weapon that looked exactly like Garrus. Seeing her aimed her scope she spotted the merc pop out of cover and squeezed the trigger sending the bullet straight towards his head, killing him instantly.

Shepard taking point again they went down as they spotted two more enemy soldiers above them on the bridge. Carmine stood back as he saw Shepard and Jack take cover, he put away his Lancer as he pulled out a bigger weapon, the Longshot. _'Let's see what this Shredder bullet can do' _

Bolting the bullet into the chamber Carmine aimed his scope as he spotted one of the soldiers run towards his friend, Carmine grinned under his mask as he took his aim out of him and aimed it at his friend he squeezed the trigger as he send the upcoming bullet straight towards his head.

The merc stopped as she felt a great amount of liquid splatter all over her suit she wiped it off as she turned wide eye seeing that her friends head is gone seeing the blood splattering all over the floor. She froze feeling quick sting hitting on her chest as she looked down saw a big hole pierced right through her heart as she lands on the ground dead making Carmine smirk under his helmet.

"Yeah that's what I live for!" Shepard was amazed of his sniping skills getting two quick kill from a bolt action sniper rifle was something she never sees! Jack in the other hand just smirked and laughed as how he took care of them.

"You know for a pyjak you're very good at what you do." Shepard was expecting the yelling and the fighting from the two again but was surprised to see Carmien walk up to her and padded her on the shoulder. "And for a wretch like you, you got some skills too."

Jack shook her head and slapped Carmine on his back. _'At least they are working together' _Shepard thought as she shook her head as she took point, they spotted a lot of dead Krogan lying in the ground making Shepard think of the situation.

"Why so many dead grubs here?" Carmine said as he kicked one of them over. "I don't know but let's keep moving come on." Shepard said as she kept going they turned once more to the right corner she spotted three mercs coming from the right side across above them.

"Grubs!" Carmine yelled as he ducked in cover getting fired from the left side, Shepard looked at him and yelled. "Carmine take care of them, Jack you and me are going to take care of the ones on the right side!" Jack nodded her head as Carmine got out of cover and aimed his Longshot squeezing the trigger sending the bullet towards one of the mercs head as it exploded seeing the brain splatter all over. "I love it when they do that!"

Carmine reloaded his Longshot and his blood rage increased even more, getting out of cover he aimed his sniper as he squeezed the trigger sending the upcoming bullet towards the enemy soldier decapitating her from waist down seeing half of her body slump forward as it hits the ground. Noticing how one of the mercs looked at his dead friends he tossed his weapon as he began to run away. _'Now where do you think you're going' _

Reloading the bullet into the chamber as he bolted it in, he brought it up to his shoulder as he aimed down the scope, he was far but for Carmine distance is child's play. Squeezing the trigger he saw the bullet go as it hit is target straight in his back, seeing a hole straight through his back was enough of him to know he was long dead.

Carmine looked to his right seeing how Shepard and Jack are doing fine he spotted a merc far away from their sights as he brought a bigger weapon that looked like an RPG! "Shepard on your right!" Shepard turned her head as she spotted the merc she aimed her scope and fired the bullet seeing it hit his chest died and fired his rocket upwards into the sky.

Jack just finished off the last remaining merc as Shepard got out of cover looked at Carmine. "Thanks Carmine, also good job Jack now let's keep moving." Nodding their heads they began to walk down and kept moving forward as they heard more gun shots but Shepard spotted a single Krogan fighting off the mercs.

"I'll take care of this grub." Carmine pulled out his Lancer about to shoot at the Krogan, but he was stopped as Shepard put her hand on his weapon lowering it as she saw the Krogan finishing off the mercs above him. Not knowing why she was doing that, Carmine saw Shepard walk towards the Krogan, as he turned around and smelled her?

"You… are different. New. You don't smell like this world. Seven night cycles, and I have felt only the need to kill. But you… something makes me speak."

"I'm no geniuses or anything, but seven night cycles he is only a week old, his just a baby grub." Carmine said as he looked at the Krogan in front of him, Shepard looked back and responded back to his question. "They must breed them full-size, ready to kill. Not much improvement over a regular mercs if they need training."

-x-

Kurlos

Jack POV

Seeing Shepard talking back to the baby Krogan I saw Carmine just shook his head as he looked around the area, but I was still a bit concern of what happened back there with the wounded merc. I don't care what he would have done with him, but able to ignore my biotic power was something I was really concern about. _'What exactly are you?'_

"Hey pyjak let me see your wrist." I saw him turn towards me. "Why the hell you want to see it?" I was getting a bit irritated already it's just a simple fucking thing and he is questioning me. "Come one let me see it!"

He kept on staring me down, seeing he was not going to cooperate I sighed as I knew what he expected me to say and seeing how I had that talk with Shepard of how she wanted to know me, and be nice to the people around the Normandy. _'She is trying to make me soft!' _"Please." That tasted so awful saying that! I never said that to anyone as I looked up to him I'm pretty sure he was shocked too as he nodded his head, he began to remove his right glove as he showed it to me, and I was surprised.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! But why didn't my power moved you, it should of have." I said seeing his wrist he had a big bruise on his wrist and seeing how I was not crazy, why this guy didn't get pulled back.

"I don't know, I guess we Gears are just strong." Gears? I heard him say it back in the shuttle, but didn't pay attention to it. Never heard anything like that before is that a race or something? "What do you mean by 'Gears' pyjak?" Hearing him sigh, he looked at Shepard as she was still talking to the Krogan he turned back to me.

"Look Jack, short and simple I'm not from this universe, I'm a soldier and that's that. I'm human so don't confuse me of being a grub alright." Different universe shit that's hard to believe. But yet again what human haves that size and kind of kill like he does anyways, I Know Shepard can't kill like him she seems the paragon type. "Look pyjak, seeing your weapon, height, and the way you kill I'm pretty sure I can believe you, but seeing how we are being to open about it, let's get along as longest you don't piss me off."

Seeing him laugh as he put back his glove on he extended his hand to me as I heard him say. "Same to you wretch." Wretch, I still find it annoying but seeing how this guy seems ok I shook his hand.

"Jack, Carmine this way."

-x-

Korlus

Normal POV

Shepard began to walk down the pathway that the Krogan showed her as she aimed her rifle ready if anything, Carmine was right beside her as Jack was stayed in the back. _'We are almost close to the lab' _Shepard thought as she then heard a loud noise coming from the end of the pathway. "They are loose! Run for your damn life! They are all free!"

Seeing two mercs run towards them began to fire, Shepard feeling her shields going a bit down shot quickly killing one merc down, as for the second Carmine ripped up his chainsaw and came close towards the last merc as he sawed him from his left shoulder down to his waist. "Take it bitch!"

Shepard turned away hearing the merc scream in pain as she still didn't find it comfortable, seeing the carnage he does on his enemies is something that she never seen until Carmine showed up. "Damn now that's nasty." Jack smirked as Shepard shook her head seeing how Jack likes his method of dealing with them, but soon as she turned towards Carmine he was gone!

"Carmine!" Shepard yelled as she ran down looking around until she spotted him fighting a Krogan! Carmine ducked down as the Krogan tried to punch him, he then elbowed him in the face knocking him unbalance, looked past him as he then spotted three more Krogan rushing towards him.

Grabbing him by force he pulled out his Boltok as he rushed towards the upcoming grubs, seeing how they began to fire at his meatshield could hear the grub yell in pain as Carmine shot one of the grubs straight into his chest giving him three big holes as he slumps dead on the ground."Well it's been fun, later on!" Kicking the meatshield towards them knocking one of them on the ground, Carmine brought back his Lancer as he felt two big blows hitting on his chest.

Seeing how his shield is close to being gone didn't care as he kept on rushing forward, one of the krogan kept on shooting at Carmine, but he ignored it completely as he aimed his Lancer up he squeezed the trigger, as his bullets pierced right through his armor as he was bleeding intensively dropped in the ground holding his wound.

Carmine walked right beside him as he lifted his boot. "Eat boot!" Stomped right on his head with brute force feeling the bone crack and his boot seeing the brain matter splattering all over his armor. Taking in a few breaths looks how the grub is twitching still smirked as he turned around seeing how the last remaining grub was standing before him. "Hey let me introduce you to my brothers!"

Carmine rushed towards him as the Krogan did the same and managed to pin Carmine down on the ground as he began to punch him left and right, Carmine then kicked the Krogan off of him as he got up from the ground and kneed him on the face. The Krogan shook his head as he then tried to charge at him once, this time Carmine stopped him dead in his tracks as he punched him straight in his stomach.

The fight only lasted for three minutes, but the Krogan it seemed like an hour as he was beaten bad as he could no longer see, Carmine lift up the Krogan as he pushed off the pathway falling off the cliff as he fell into the abyss. _'Suffer bitch!' _Carmine then saw his shields regenerate again. "Carmine!" He turned around as he spotted Shepard and Jack coming towards them. _'Glad they are ok but I'm pretty sure I'm going to get yelled at again' _

"You are something indeed pyjak." Jack said as she whistled at the sight she just seen, Shepard walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder. "Yeah great job, just don't be so reckless next time." Carmine shook his head as he smiled under his helmet, he was expecting a scolding but she was just worried of his health. "I'll try Shepard." She smirked as she reloaded her rifle and began to walk. "Well let's keep moving the lab is close."

-x-

Korlus

Carmine POV

_'Fuck this mercs really were a pain in the ass! Glad that we made it here now though, I'm losing ammo quite fast' _ I shook the thought away as I looked at Shepard opening the door as we walked in I saw a blue female grub, she had no hair but them weird tentacle things and plus she is wearing some sort of lab coat? _'Wait… blue female… an Asari! Wow, although hate to admit it, they look good in person'_

"Shepard, don't shoot! You know me!" Oh hell, another of Shepards friends in here, "I shut down the security cams as soon I saw it was you. Never thought I say it, but I'm glad it's you shooting up the place." Well it seems like she knows Shepard somehow, but I'm not here to ask, seeing how Shepard walked in front of us the Asari kept on talking. "Sorry, Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren's lab on Virmire. Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it's still a second chance."

_'Ha, a nuke huh, that must have been quite the mission' _I stopped as I saw Shepard talk to the asari women as I kept on looking around us as I saw a Krogan laying on top of some medical bed, and plus what seemed like a burn up bones that look like a human or something, I don't know.

After a few minutes I saw the Asari run quickly out of here as I looked at Shepard shaking her head sighed as she open up the door walking inside we spotted another Krogan typing in something in the computer as he turned around. "It's about time. The batteries on these tank will not wait while you play with this idiotic mercs." _'This grub seems like a smart one, I thought Krogan were stupid'_

"I take it you're Okeer. You don't seem particularly caged… or grateful that I'm here." I heard her say as I saw the Krogan turn around and looked at Shepard straight in the eyes. "You may claim to be here to help, but the formerly deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change."

"What does he mean formerly deceased Shepard?" I was literally confused at this statement what does this Krogan mean? That she died and brought back from the dead? I turned as I saw Shepard shrug her shoulders as she replied to me.

"I nearly died two years ago Carmine, Cerberus found my body and reconstructed me and I'm back alive hope that this don't change anything." I saw the sad look on her face, I didn't know what to say really but in reality I'm in a place that I never seen and heard of before and seeing how crazy this world is I believe her. I may not know who she was in the past but seeing how her friends and crewmembers respect her and trust her so much, why not myself too.

"Nothing has change Shepard, you are you and that's all I need to know." Seeing her smile once she turn back and began to talk back to the Krogan, seeing how big the place is I walked around as I looked at the large window in front us I looked below as I spotted a blond merc woman as she pointed towards us.

"Attention! I have traced the Krogan release. Okeer, of course…" I ignored her words as I pulled out my Gnasher aimed it straight at the window blasted it seeing it shatter, I jumped down as I heard Shepard yell. "Carmine you idiot!" _'Never gets old'_

Soon as I was in the ground I spotted the same women as she glared at me, then pointed her finger at me as I saw the upcoming horde of grubs I had to face. _'Bring it bitch!'_ I saw two Krogan coming towards me as I rushed towards them first having my Gnasher out still I got close towards one of the grubs as I placed the tip of the barrel, pulled the trigger.

_'This new bullets are the best' _I smiled as I saw the waist down of the Krogan laid dead in the ground decapitated from a single shot, I faced the last remaining grub as he charged at me pinning me against the wall making me drop my Gnasher. Feeling my shields going down I felt a blow hitting on my chest as another down on my gut, then saw his head going straight towards mine, feeling the daze on my head I managed to see his fist going straight towards me again but this time I dodged it and elbowed him on his jaw seeing him back away from me.

Seeing two mercs going for my Gnasher I pulled out my Boltok as I aimed at one of them and pulled the trigger killing one of them on the ground as the other one turned around and shot at me hitting me straight at my chest. _'Fuck, it didn't go through but my armor is weakening' _Shook the thought away as I rushed towards the merc as I felt more bullets glazing at me, soon as I got within range I punched him straight on his face as he landed on the ground.

Hearing the Krogan charging right behind me I grabbed my Gnasher and turned around as my barrel was aimed at his head, as I squeezed the trigger I saw the blood splatter all over my helmet and armor as I saw the grubs dead body twitch. "Damn got some on me." Still seeing the merc that I punched earlier lying in the ground I pointed my Gnasher at his back and blasted him as I then spotted two mercs shaking in fear as they aimed at me. "Coming back for seconds!"

Before I could have reacted I saw one of them being pulled up in mid air as he then was tossed to the side breaking his neck and the last one being shot in the head landing on the ground dead. Turning my head I spotted Jack as she shot down another grub as I then looked at Shepard and looked at me well… Yeah. Seeing how they took cover from an explosion I took cover as I spotted one of them giant robots again as they he began to shoot at Jack and then me.

"Jack use your shockwave, Carmine use your Warp ammo and take down his shields and armor, and ill finish him!" Nodding my head I pulled out my lancer and grabbed a new clip, as I popped it in I aimed my Lancer towards the robot as I unloaded the whole clip on him as Jack used her shockwave to damage it more, taking down his shields and armor Shepard used a rocket launcher and destroyed the thing completely.

Seeing that the battle is over I looked around one more time as I spotted the blond women on the ground leaning hear back against the wall as she was holding on to her wound. Walking towards her I could see her eyes turn in fear as I stood in front of her now, she raised her hand. "Let me go please. I won't harm you people anymore." Watching her spit blood out of her mouth, I scratched the back of my helmet as I turned seeing Shepard radioing in, guessing it was EDI, I pulled out my Boltok and aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger quickly, killing her instantly.

Walking towards Shepard she looked at me and yelled. "You asshole why do you keep on rushing out like that!" Seeing that she was worried about me as I thought she was going to yell at me to kill a wounded merc I just shook my head as I responded back to her. "We Gears act quick Shepard; we hardly have time to think really."

"You sure are one crazy son of bitch pyjak." I heard Jack as I nodded my head as I heard Shepard sigh. "What am I going to do with you, I don't know. But enough of it we got to go back to Okeer now!" As she took point I and Jack followed right behind her making it back to the Krogan but it was too late.

Seeing the dead Krogan on the ground he left a message to Shepard saying something that this grub is pure or something. "Why would he sacrifice himself for this Krogan?" Jack asked as I looked at the tank grub, he did look different form most of the other Krogan grubs I faced.

"Who knows but why not take the grub it can be useful." It was weird to say but I had to admit if Shepard is gathering a crew to take on the Collectors she will need all the power she can get. "A 'Pure' Krogan could pack a hell of a punch. We can always use another heavy hitter." She said as she looked at me and laughed as I was a bit confused why she laughed?

"Normandy? Okeer is a no go. But we have a package that needs retrieval. And his big one."

-x-

Normandy

Normal POV

"Shepard ask me again why did you brought me along and not anybody else?" Shepard turned her head at the seven foot giant beside her seeing how Carmine is staring at the grub tank trapped inside she said.

"Well I want to release him and talk to him. He's either a powerful addition to the crew or a time bomb, I'd rather deal with it now." Carmine looked at the grub tank once more as he then looked back down at Shepard and sighed nodding his head as Shepard looked back at the tank Krogan. "Stand by. I'm going to let him out now."

Shepard walked towards the tank and pressed the release button, she saw the water of the tank drain out as Carmine stood still watching close as the tank open up seeing the Krogan land on his knees coughing out water out of his mouth. The Krogan slowly rise up from the ground and over tower Shepard but Carmine was still the tallest in the room, Shepard took a step forward close to the Krogan that he immediately charged at her pinning her up against the wall.

Shepard was caught off guard as she looks at the Krogan in front of her speak. "Human. Female. Before you die I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard, and I don't take threats lightly. I suggest you relax."

"If I was you I'll listen, because if you don't I'll just kill you grub!" Carmine yelled as he pointed the Boltok straight at the Krogans head as he turned around growled in anger as he turn back to Shepard. "Not your name. Mine. I am trained; I know things, but the tank… Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt… 'Grunt' was among the last it has no meaning. I'll do."

Carmine was beginning to get angry as he was about to press the trigger he looked at Shepard as she signal him to calm down, gritting his teeth he followed her orders as he calmed himself as Shepard looked at the Krogan again. "You wouldn't prefer Okeer or Legacy?"

"It's short; it matches the training in my blood." Carmine then lowered his weapon as he then asked the Krogan some questions.

"What exactly where you trained for?" Grunt turns his head to Carmine as he replies back. "I was bred to kill. Fight and determine the strongest. Kill everything that gets in my way and show no mercy…"

"Until they are no more enemies remaining." Grunt was puzzled but kept on staring at him as Carmine continued. "Execute any threat that gets in your way; kill every grub until their bloods are spilled in the ground."

"Yes that's what I was trained for. Kill or be killed in the battle field, no sympathy, no remorse." Carmine lowered his weapon down as he laughed at he was hearing. _'Who would have thought' _"What was your name again grub?"

"Grunt. I have no clan but that's my name."

"Clayton Carmine, but just call me Carmine, I think you and me are going to get along just fine." Grunt smirked as he nodded his head and approved the tall human in front of him. Until Shepard interrupted them.

"You know it's nice that you two have something in common, but can you put me down now!"

**Lol Now Shepard haves 2 crazy, blood thirsty, psychopaths that love to do Carnage! haha Oh now which mission do I do next hmmm, or maybe I should go to the Citadel, oh well I'll think of something haha. **

**To my Reviewers!**

**The Constitutionalist - Thank you for adding this story as your favorite very much appreciated that this story is of your liking. And for Carmien to fight along side Grunt It all depends on Shepard Lol**

**edboy4926 - Glad you liked the Chapter!**

**Hazzamo - Haha I know right lol Glad that it humors you. **

**Well that's it for today so please leave a Review let me know what you think. So readers, reviewers, followers, favorites have safe day and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes another chapter and I'm getting sleepy so just read below!**

Chapter 7 - Bad team?

Normandy

Carmine POV

"So you are telling me that you can upgrade my Gear Armor without problem?" I asked Garrus as he was checking my chest armor as he moved it around nodding his head. "Yeah, this armor is really thick and heavy but the materiel used on this one is unknown and pretty much old, but a few calibrations here and there I can make it better. I'm glad you came to me to upgrade your armor."

In reality I was sort of an a hurry, Jacob didn't know anything of upgraded armor, seeing it how beat up as been since the Locust wars, I needed to fix it, so my only choice left was him. "No problem Garrus, they told me you can calibrate weapons and armor so I came to you, what material would you suggest?" Checking on his Omni-tool he kept on scanning as he then put a smirk on his face. "Do you know what heavy metal material is out there Carmine?"

_'Is this guy serious or is he fucking with me?' _As I sighed I shook my head responding back to him. "Garrus, I'm a soldier not a fucking scientist." Garrus laughed as he sent me the codex to my Omni-tool I popped it open as I looked at the first screen he said.

"I came up with some choices that might be of your liking, the first one is called Titanium; it's the strongest, lightest metal you can have. Seeing how your old armor is heavy and thick this one should be the same only this time its light, so you can move even faster if you wanted too." _'Even faster?'_ That could actually help a lot during my combat, but I will miss my heavy armor seeing how I got so used to since my boot camp days in the COG. "Seems good Garrus, but what about the second one on the list?"

"The second one is called Tungsten; it's the strongest metal also, but it is heavy, so it's similar to the one on your armor but it's going to be heavier." _'Now that's sounds like my armor!'_ I agreed, I was never the type to use something light really, but if the Titanium is light and could make me move faster it will help me indeed. But in reality I don't know what is better right now; my previous life I used that armor because it was thick and heavy for them grubs to pierce right through it, and also was because I wanted to kill them up close with my Lancer.

"Garrus I'll let you pick what's best for me, seeing how I got the shields and all, I don't know what to pick so I'll let you decide on this one." I saw Garrus shocking expression as if I was crazy, but then he looked at my armor and then back at me as he replied. "You sure? I don't want you to hate me if I mess up your armor Carmine."

"Its fine Garrus, you're a solider just like me, I trust your judgment. Besides I didn't want to ask Shepard because I'm pretty sure she would have ignored my request." Garrus and I looked at the armor and laughed seeing that is something she would do, he nodded his head as he copy my armor into his Omni-tool. "I'll let know you know soon when it's finished Carmine. But let me say this before I forget, just because they are heavy metal don't mean that they can't be penetrated Carmine, so be careful how you use it."

"Thanks Garrus." I extended my hand as he shook it I let go for I can get my armor and put it back on and walked out of the room. Walking down into the mess hall, I looked at the crew members smiling at me as they waved their hands; I nodded my head to them as I headed towards room until. "Going to your room so soon big guy?"

I looked to my left seeing her actually stand right in front of me for once. "I was planning to." I heard her laugh as she walked towards me. "So how are you wounds holding up Carmine?" I looked down at my body, I was pretty much banged up bad from the shots them Krogans game when I fought them alone, but everything else I was fine. "Same as always Kasumi, did you want something from me?"

I really just wanted to go to my room and sleep really, hell even when the five beds put together is still hard to sleep in, shaking the thought I look at her once more as I heard her say. "I just wanted to check up on you big guy you seem to be getting along on this world."

_'Was I? Maybe, I don't know' _I looked down at Kasumi as I nodded my head to her, I didn't want to worry her about a Gear like myself. "Yeah, just need more time to get used to you know."

"Alright big guy well I'll leave you alone, see you around Carmine." She said as she disappeared right in front of me, turning my head I walked straight towards my room. I began to remove my gear armor once more as I set it besides the table where my weapons where, then I heard something fell out of my pocked as I looked down at the floor knowing what it is.

Reaching down too grab it, opening my hands to see my brothers COG Tags. I sat down on the bed as I look down on my pocked, pulling out a letter, a letter that only I have that leaves me of my little brother, what I got left of my family. _'I miss you guys, I miss you so much'_

I gripped my hands into a fist feeling the letter and my brothers COG Tags in my grip, feeling my blood boiled in anger, hatred, nothing but pure hate.

_"No matter where we are, no matter where we die, we will always be there for each other, brothers to the end."_

I felt my tears drip down on my face, as I remembered that sentence; it was me and my brothers that came up with it while we were young planning to join the army. _'We were so young and stupid'_ Smiling under my helmet I leaned back on my bed as I closed my eyes remembering what was left of my brothers, and family.

-x-

Normandy

Shepard POV

"The Collectors just happen to pick a colony with one of my former crew? I don't buy it." I said anger in my voice, seeing the Illusive man sitting on his chair smoking his cigarette as he replied back to me. "It shouldn't be a surprise the Collectors are interested in you. Especially if they're working for the Reapers."

_'I don't trust this guy one bit!' _I hate him but as for right now I need to play along because if it's true I can't let the Collectors get away from it especially if they are working for the Reapers. "Send the coordinates. We'll head straight there."

"Before you go Shepard I found out you recruited someone that was not in my list of options." _'Son of a bitch. Miranda!' _I showed him no emotion as I replied to him quickly. "Yes, he is a good soldier and a great friend; he is a good ally against the Collectors."

"I would like to talk to him alone Shepard to see how he is." I glared at him trying to see what he was plotting. "Why do you need to talk to him, I already said he is a good soldier." I saw him puff a smoke as he looked at me and said.

"I believe your judgment Shepard, but I still want to speak to this Carmine, and see where his loyalty stands."

"How do you know his name!" I was getting already angry of him wanting to talk to him, knowing him he wants to brain wash Carmine for he can join Cerberus do his dirty work.

"Please Shepard information is what I'm best at, now after your mission bring him here for I can have a word with him." Before I could have said anything the hologram already began to shut off as I saw him disappear.

"Joker, set a course for Horizon, I got to go see the professor."

_"Aye, aye, Commander."_

"EDI do you know where Carmine is right now." I saw EDI hologram appear right in front of me as she replied. "Private Carmine is resting in his quarters Shepard, should I wake him up from his rest?"

"No EDI that won't be necessary, I'll go down there on my own when I'm done, thanks." I said as I began to walk towards Mordin's lab. Seeing him look at the seeker bug creature flying around in the tank I walked up to him. "Tell me you have something?"

I waiting for answer from quickly but he stood still for a second before he put a smile on his face. "Yes." He walked towards his computer typing in some work as a body armor hologram popped out explaining me how this will work.

-x-

Horizon

Normal POV

"You sure this will not freeze me against them bug bites?" Carmine asked as Shepard already tired of his questioning for the third time she nods her head. "For the third time Carmine yes, the under armor you are wearing should prevent it so quit asking already!"

"Ha, for a tall human you sure complain for a bug." Grunt said as Carmine stared at him and pointed his finger at his face. "Shut up Grunt."

"You shut up Carmine!"

"Don't push it Grub!"

"Can you two be quiet!" Shepard yelled as Grunt and Carmine looked at her seeing her how angry she is getting the looked at one another and nodded their heads agreeing a truce. Shepard rubbed her head as she sighed. _'Why in the world did I agree to this team' _ Shepard second choice was going to be Garrus to company her to the mission, but Carmine somehow convinced her that She should of bring Grunt on this mission. At first she was glad that Carmine was getting along with different aliens already among the Normandy, so she agreed to it until.

"So you stomp the heads of your enemies when they are in the ground?"

"Yeah, it's fast and easy to do; it also saves you a lot of bullets."

"Haha you 'Gears' know the true meaning of battle."

_'I'm in a mad house'_ Shepard shook her head as she felt the shuttle descending on the ground. "Carmine, Grunt get ready!" Shepard yelled as soon the shuttle got in the ground the doors open up as they got out quickly.

Carmine was surprised of the sight he saw looking around the perimeter he saw a lot of them small bugs flying around, but what surprised him more was the huge ship in front of him. _'That's the Collector ship!' _Griping on his Lancer he looked at Shepard as she was too looking up at the ship turns her head forward she said.

"We're groundside. Mordin, you sure those armor upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarm?" Shepard took point as she began to walk forward following behind Carmine and Grunt.

_"Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarm. In theory." _

"In theory?" Grunt said as Shepard shook her head not liking where he was saying.

_"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive!"_

"Is this fucking lizard grub serious Shepard!" Carmine yelled as he didn't like that he was a test subject in a battle field. Shepard ignored his comment as she spotted five Collectors approaching towards their location. "Collectors take cover!"

Carmine took cover as he looked at the grubs in front of him. _'That's an ugly looking grub' _Carmine lifted his Lancer as he aimed his rifle up and shot the grub close to him seeing the blood splatter off from his chest as he drops dead.

Grunt pulls out his Shotgun as he spotted one of the Collectors approach beside him he head butt him as he is dazed he placed the shotgun straight at his gut as he squeezed the trigger giving him a giant hole on his stomach.

Carmine ran towards the upcoming grubs as one of them spotted him began to fire his rifle at him. Carmine felt his shields going down but was not enough as he got in close range in one of them, as he tackled one knocking him on the ground he ripped up his chainsaw as he sawed one of them close to him. Feeling the blood splatter on his armor as he saw the body drop on the ground as he looked at his right saw one of them aims is rifle at him but saw his head getting shot as he dropped on the ground.

"Missed one." Shepard said as she reloaded her rifle, making Carmine laugh as he shook his head. Turning his head he walked towards the grubs that he tackled down, he stomped on his chest pinning him down on the ground seeing him struggle to break free.

"Carmine." Carmine turned his head as he saw Shepard look at him. _'Dammit even them too!' _He was about to protest but what he heard next coming out of her mouth made his day. "Make it quick." Carmine put a wide grin under his helmet as he turned back to the grub under his boot. "Hey Grunt come over here for a second."

Grunt walked beside Carmine as he looked at the Collector pinned on the ground. "Stomp his head like I told you." Grunt smirked as he looked at the Collector raising his foot up he brought it down with full force as he saw the head splatter blood on his armor and Carmine as he moved it away.

Carmine nodded his head approving how he killed the grub in front of him. Grunt laughed as he made his first execution like a true Gear. "Ok now that you two are getting along let's move!" Shepard yelled as she took point once more, Carmine reloaded his Lancer as Grunt did to his shotgun following right behind Shepard.

_"Comman… -tting all kinds… -ference. We can't Maintai…" _Shepard tried to radio back to the Normandy but was cut off. "The Collectors are blocking us. We are on our own." Shepard said as she spotted a households in front of them jumping down from the hill as she looked her surrounding seeing that it was empty she walked a few more steps until she spotted Collectors dropping into their location.

"Grubs!" Carmine yelled as he took cover in the middle, Grunt taking cover on the left and Shepard on the right side. She looked up and spotted three going on the left, four in the middle, and three going on the right side. "Grunt flank the left, Carmine you have to take the middle, I'll take the right will give you cover soon as we can."

"Will see who needs cover after this!" Carmine jumped over his cover as Grunt looked at his left and roared charging in towards them, leaving Shepard as she aimed her rifle up and brought down one of them down as she kept on moving.

Carmine aimed his Lancer up as he squeezed the trigger sending multiple bullets towards two grubs seeing how they ripped to their barrier they drop in the ground dead, he saw one of them charge close to him but fired his weapon that shot like a beam dropping Carmines shields quickly. Getting it from the beam once again he felt his chest armor crack as he aimed his Lancer unloaded his clip at the grub that shot falling at the floor dead.

Taking cover as he was getting shot he saw his shields slowly regenerate he pulled out his Boltok as he shot the grub on the gut making him drop his weapon instantly as he lands on his knees holding on to his wound. Walking out of cover he walked up towards the wounded grub as he flipped his Boltok grabbing the barrel of the gun he raised it up and brought it down with full force cracking the back of the grubs head as he drops in the ground twitching.

Seeing how his chest is burning up places his right hand on his chest as he feels the blood on his fingers seeing how the armor did indeed cracked through. _'Damn, there goes my armor now' _Carmine put away his Boltok as he shakes the injury away. "Carmine!"

Shepard yelled as Carmine looked as he turn his head at her direction but she was aiming her rifle at him? Turning his head he felt someone jumped on top of him. _'What the fuck!' _ Carmine managed to grab the thing that surprised him and tossed him at the ground, as he looked at it his eyes widen, the grub had the shape of a human, but it had grey skin, blue tubes on his chest and his eyes were blue this thing almost looked like. _'Human Lambent!' _

Carmine quickly pulled out his Gnasher as he pointed the barrel at the grub blasting a hole in his chest, seeing the blue blood splatter on him he then saw two more of them charging at him, getting close to them he swung his shotgun with full force decapitating the grubs head as he drops dead on the ground. Pumping his Gnasher he shot the grubs legs off clean as he was crawling towards him lifting his boot up quickly he stomped on the back of his head as he felt the brain matter splatter all over his boot.

"Way to defend yourself Carmine." Grunt said as he reloads his shotgun, Shepard walked up to them. "Those things look like the husks the geth used in Eden Prime." Carmine kicked the grubs body over as he examined took a better look.

"You call this 'Husk' they look almost human?" Carmine asked as Shepard nodded her head, but spotted him bleeding under his armor. "Carmine you're bleeding take some…" Carmien cut her off. "No need for it now Shepard, save it until one of us it's critically wounded."

She didn't like the idea but agree to it for now, as she looked at the husk she decided to answer his previous question. "They are synthetic organics, meaning they were once human but now just synthetic, think of the as 'Zombies' the 'Geth' would put them in a machine that impales them with a large spike, turning them into that, its Reaper tech."

_'Reapers'_ Carmine gripped his weapon seeing how these husks remind him how the Lambent would turn them into 'Zombies' also making them aggressive._ 'Even on this world too huh'_ "You're ok Carmine?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Shepard looking at him worriedly, he smiles under his helmet as he nods his head to her. "I'm fine Shepard, let's move."

Shepard knew something was wrong with him, but she ignored it for now, she still didn't know much about him and couldn't judge if he was going to pull another stunt like Korlus. _'I'll have a talk with him after this mission' _Taking point once more, Shepard kept on moving as she turn to a corner found a pile of capsules?

"You're people… gone." Grunt said as he looked at the empty area around, Carmine saw the capsules and griping his weapon in anger knew exactly what they were doing and he hated it! "None of this grubs are leaving out of here alive!" Shepard then spotted four more Collectors coming towards them before she could have said anything Carmine pulled out his Longshot as he bolted in a bullet aiming quickly as he fired the sniper decapitating one of the Collectors head clean.

"Die bitch!" Carmine yelled as he was bolting in another bullet he saw Grunt roared as he charged towards one of them lifting him up he pinned him hard towards the wall as he smashed his whole back side completely. Shepard managed to pull out her shotgun as she shot one of them straight at Collectors chest killing him instantly.

The last Collector ignored the death of his fellow comrades as he aimed his rifle at Shepard but before he squeezed the trigger he felt his whole left arm gone as he dropped on his knees holding on to his wound.

"What where you trying to do grub!" Carmine said as he over tower the small grub in front him, if the Collectors could show any sign of fear, this was one as he was deliberately shaking in fear at the tall human in front of him as he extended his hand and gripped him straight at his neck. He lift him up from the ground as he stared at the grub in front of his eyes, Carmine gripped it even tighter as he could feel the fingers penetrating straight at his flesh as he was shaking to break free.

_'You and your kind will die!' _Carmine ripped his throat as the blood splatter all over his armor as he saw the grub slump dead at the ground as he slowly stopped twitching. Grunt laughed and padded Carmine of what he did liking how he does things, but Shepard in the other hand was beginning to worry.

"Let's go, I'll hack through that door for we can advance." Carmine nodded his head as he and Grunt followed right behind her.

-x-

Horizon

Shepard POV

_'We just got to get through here' _Soon as I finished hacking into the systems the doors opened up as I raised my rifle up and moved inside seeing that there was nobody inside until I heard a noise come from behind the wall. "Get out here. Now!"

I saw a men walk out as he seemed like he was one of the colonist. "You're… You're human! What are you doing out here? You lead them right here!" I heard him say as I was about to respond Carmine said. "You must be one stupid son of a bitch, thinking you were going to be save hiding in this place." I put my hand on his shoulder to calm his anger as I replied back to him.

"You had to hear them trying to get in. Seems like it's hard to hide from the Collectors." Feeling Carmine shrugging his shoulders he walked a head of him as to check the area around as Grunt did the same. "Those things are Collectors? You mean… they're real?"

"No! They got Lilith. I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everybody!" I nodded my head understanding his desperation. "And you didn't do jack shit to help them as you hide in here like the coward you are!" I turned my head as hearing what Carmine just yelled; I walked up to him putting his hand down as I glared at him.

"Stand down Carmine! He is not the enemy." Seeing him shake his arm off he kept on staring at him until he turned away walking over to Grunt. I sighed as I know the feeling, but not all human and aliens have that sort of will to protect others.

"Look we are sorry what happened here in your colony but, we have to stop the Collectors, I noticed you have defense towers around the area, we can use that against the collector ship."

"You need to calibrate the targeting system first. It never worked right." I cut him off. "We can figure it out. Just give us the location."

"Head for the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. Pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base." I nodded my head as I turned towards Carmine and Grunt, I can tell Carmine was getting angry by the minute but at this moment I needed his anger to go against the Collectors. _'I just hope is not too much'_

I walked towards the entrance of the building as I spotted the Collectors flying in, as I spotted some Husk rising from the ground on the far back, and then spotted a enemy I haven't seen as that enemy used a biotic shockwave! "Move!"

I saw Grunt jump out the way as did Carmine, getting behind cover quickly I looked at the left and saw there is a way to get towards the Husks. "Grunt go up towards the left side of the building and take care of the Husks!"

"With pleasure!" Grunt yelled as he shot one Collector down as he walked towards the left side of the building hearing him blast anything in his way as I turned towards Carmine but he was gone! _'Dammit!'_

Carmine blasted one of the Collectors on his chest as I saw the blood splatter on him, seeing hold his Gnasher out I aimed my rifle trying to give him some cover fire but I could see his shields are decreasing in seconds! "Carmine!"

I yelled as I shot another Collector down, he kept on pushing forward as he kicked one of them down and blasted his head off and punched another on his head making him land on his knees as he swung his Gnasher at the back of his head completely destroying him. Everything seemed to go at his favor but the creature that used the biotic launched it at Carmine as he didn't react quick enough was caught in the blast but he didn't budge.

Taking in a few steps he landed on his knee as he put his hand on his chest, I saw blood dripping out of him, seeing two more Collectors coming towards him. "Carmine!" I sprinted towards him as I gave him covering fire but before I could reach him he stood back up slowly as he pulled out his Boltok he shot one of them straight into his head as the Collector dropped dead on the ground instantly.

The other one didn't expect Carmine to keep on moving but before the Collector could react, Carmine plunged the barrel of his pistol straight into his eye as he squeezed the trigger making the bullet go through him as he hit the other alien on the chest. Carmine yelled as he kept on squeezing the trigger sending every bullet in the chamber at the creature as it dropped in the ground dead.

I was actually still amazed of how he kept on moving, an alliance Marine would have been dead from a wound like he haves. _'The wound!' _ I shook my head as I ran straight towards Carmine, moving towards his chest I can hear him breath hard, as I looked at his wound, the left side of his armor chest plate is gone, I saw a big gush of blood spilling out of him, I quickly applied medi-gel but it was barely closing the wound.

"Stand still Carmine your wound is really bad." I applied the third medi-gel on him but he stood still, I can hear his breathing finally calming down but his armor was literally damaged, actually destroyed no way to fix it. "Thanks Shepard, I'm fine now."

I heard him say as he looked down at his chest seeing the wound is barley close he walked towards his Gnasher as he reloaded it. I sighed knowing that his wound is healed for now, but he was getting reckless. "Carmine just be more careful understand, I don't need a squad member dying on me today."

"Shepard, it's going to take a lot of grubs to take this Gear down." He said as he put away his Gnasher and grabbing his Lancer out. I shook my head either happy to hear him say it or worried, I shook it off as I nodded my head to him as we walked towards Grunt location.

"Shepard, the computer is over this door." I nodded my head. "Good, be ready I'm going to open it." I saw Grunt pull out his shotgun as Carmine aimed his rifle ready. "Be ready. Opening them now!"

-x-

Horizon

Carmine POV

As soon as the door opens up, I searched around the area and noticed that there were no grubs around. _'Something feels wrong here?' _I ignored it as I saw Shepard walking forward ahead as I kept on looking around.

_'My armor is a mess, these shields are barely strong enough for me' _I heard a slight noise coming from my right side, but then again I heard it another one behind me. "Ok EDI will activate the defense towers; defend this computer at all cost!" She didn't have to tell me twice as I then saw a group of Husks coming out and a few Collectors coming flying down towards us. _'More blood to spill!' _

I ripped up my chainsaw as I sawed the blue grub from his shoulder up to his waist, feeling the blood splatter on my helmet, I kicked the one of them knocking him on the ground as I felt a scratch hit on my left rib, I elbowed the grub as I ripped my chainsaw again this time decapitating his head clean.

I kept on killing four more of them blue grubs as one of the Collectors shot me on my thigh with his beam weapon; landing on my knee I aimed my Lancer at him shooting him straight into his chest as he drops dead. Trying to catch my breath I felt someone jump on my back as heard my helmet being scratched I grabbed him from his shoulder as I tossed him over me seeing it was one of them blue grubs, I raised my fist as I brought it down with full forced crashing his whole face open.

I saw more grubs coming towards me as I squeezed my Lancer hearing it 'Click' knowing that I was out of ammo. _'Fuck!' _I put it away quickly as they got in range with me, seeing I'm still kneeling I grabbed one of them by his legs as I flipped it over, forcing myself to get up I pulled my Boltok as I shot two in the head dropping them dead as I walked towards the one on the ground. "Die motherfucker!" I raised my boot as I stomped his head feeling his face crack as the blood splatter on my armor.

"Grunt! Give me cover!" I yelled as I saw Grunt drop a dead Collector from his hands as he tossed him away and ran towards me. Aiming my Boltok up I shot one more grub dead on the ground as I began to reload. Seeing three more of them coming towards me I heard a loud yell from beside me. "I AM KROGAN!" As I saw Grunt charging at them as he tackled two on the ground trampling over them as he picked up the last one by his head as he then slammed him against one of the crates smashing his whole head completely.

"Now that's what I call a kill Grunt, a great execution." I said as I finished reloading my pistol as Grunt turned around and heard him say. "Ha, this is what I do. But you are better; I can smell it in your blood that you are a terrifying warrior."

Before I could say anything to Grunt I looked up as I saw an ugly looking fucking grub as he was descending from the Collectors ship, as it landed in front of Shepard his mouth seemed to have one of them blue Husks heads!

Seeing that grub shot a beam out of his eyes it hit Shepard straight and seeing blood come out of her stomach ripped right through her shields! "Shepard!" I yelled as I saw her take cover quickly as she was checking on her wound. I fired my Boltok but it was hardly doing anything to the grub, I need to get closer. "Grub listen to what I'm about to tell you and you are going to do exactly what I tell you, understand!" Grunt nodded his head as I got close to his ear and explain to him what I'm going to do.

"Hahaha you Gears are interesting indeed Carmine, I'll do it!" I smirked under my helmet as I looked down on my wounded leg gritting my teeth as I forced my leg to move normally I saw grunt charge at the ugly grub as I sprinted right behind him.

Seeing the grub paying attention to Grunt, left Shepard alone as he moved in close range at him now. "Now Grunt!" I yelled as Grunt stopped as he kneeled down I jumped on his back giving me a boost as I was now in close range with the grub as I had my Gnasher out in front of him. "Surprise!"

I pulled the trigger as blasting him a hole in him but didn't kill him just yet as he tried to pull away I managed to hold on to his head as I put my Gnasher once more in his mouth as I began to shoot. Hearing the grub scream was something I didn't expect as I saw him descend further Grunt grabbed him by his legs as he pulled him down and me and him began to unload our shotgun shells at grub as it finally stopped moving.

"Nice kill Carmine." Grunt said to me as I turned my head to him I raised my hand into a fist as he took notice he fisted my hand. "You too grunt, you have the heart to become a Gear." I could tell by his face that he was happy of that word. _'Does he want to be a gear?' _

I saw Shepard walk towards us as she first punched me and then Grunt as I heard her yell. "You two are nothing but trouble you know that! You could have killed yourself!" I looked at Grunt as he shrugged his shoulders and quickly replied to her. "Well… I thought it was a good idea from the start?"

Shepard just shook her head more as she punched my arm once more as she then spotted my wound on my leg, she raised her Omni-tool to give me some medi-gel but I stopped her. "I can wait until we get into the Normandy Shepard, if I were you apply it to yourself, you need it."

I saw her look down on her wound and looked back at me as she was about to protest but I cut her off once more. "I'm fine Shepard really, now apply the damn medi-gel on before me and Grunt force you." I was joking ofcourse but seeing her shake her head and laugh, we heard the defense towers firing at the Collector Ship. It didn't last long though as the ship began to take off seeing it fly off from this world.

-x-

Horizon

Normal POV

"No! Don't let them get away!" The mechanic yelled as he saw the ship fly away with half the colony inside. Shepard looked down as he then responded back to him. "There's nothing we can do. They're gone."

"Half the colony is in there! They took Egan and Sam…. And Lilith. Do something!" Shepard didn't like it as much as she wanted to, there was nothing they could have done now, they were gone. "I didn't want it to end this way, I did what I could." Carmine could tell that she was blaming herself; walking up to her he placed his hand on her shoulder as he said.

"It wasn't your fault Shepard, you did what you could." The mechanic stopped as he turned his head towards her. "Shepard? Wait, I know that name… Yes I remember you. You're some type of big Allince hero."

"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human specter. Savior of the Citadel." Carmine looked behind the mechanic as he saw a woman with blue and pink armor coming behind a crate as she stood beside him. "You're in the presence of a god, Delan. Back from the dead."

_'I'm guessing she's a Shepard fan?' _Carmien thought as he saw the mechanic shake his head in anger as he walked away, but didn't feel bad for him at all. Shepard was happy to see a friendly face once again as she walked up to her the woman across from her extended her hand as Shepard shook it gladly. "I thought you were dead commander. We all did."

"It's been too long, Ashley . How have you been?" Carmine was glad to see her smile seeing that she might have been a friend of hers but seeing as the other woman expression change. He didn't care what she would say but he began to feel lighted head as he looked down on his chest as he re-open his wound again and his thigh was not getting any better.

Carmine shook his head trying to gain his composure as he then heard the woman named Ashley say. "I wanted to believe you were alive… I just never expected anything like this. You've turned you back on everything we stood for!" _'What the hell is her problem?'_

"Ash, you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason." Shepard said as she tried to reason with her, to make her understand that she is no traitor, but to make her realize that the threat is the Collectors and the Reapers. But Ashley didn't budge she didn't trust her words as she said back to her. "Doesn't matter… I still know where my loyalties lie, I'm Alliance soldier it's in my blood."

"What the fuck is your problem!" Carmine yelled as he startled Ashley as she saw the seven foot giant step in front of her. "As far as I know, you let this people down! You failed as an Alliance soldier! And you have the balls to tell her that she is a traitor while we came in this planet and saved your sorry ass! As far as I know you are weak, the Alliance is weak; you're nothing but a failure as an Alliance soldier! And if you value your life girl think what you say next because if you say something I don't like, it will be your last!"

Shepard put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down as he didn't even look at her as he was still glaring at the woman in front of him, Grunt saw what it was happening and laughed as he was enjoying the show. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Ashley said as she was surprised but also angry that he called her out like that. Shepard walked in front of Carmine as she replied back to her. "His name is Carmine, and he doesn't respond to Cerberus or the Alliance, he is a Gear, and one hell of a soldier." Ashley looked at Carmine as he was staring her down with his helmet and Ashley understood right there that this person is not meant to be fucked with.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry alright. Shepard look all I'm trying to say is I don't trust Cerberus and knowing you I know that you are fighting for the greater good of this galaxy. Just be careful out there alright." Ashley said as she began to walk away, Shepard saw her leave although she was sadden she looked up to Carmine as she nudged him on his arm.

"Thanks Carmine." Carmine looked at her as he smiled under his helmet seeing her smile once again. "Any time Shepard, now how about we head back to the Normandy because I think doctor Chakwas is going to yell at me when she sees me."

Shepard laughed as she then saw his wounds up close now, and he wasn't kidding. She saw his chest re-opened once more as he was bleeding, his thigh, and all other wounds. "Holly shit Carmine what the hell! Joker send the shuttle in we are done with this colony!"

"Haha you are indeed terrifying Carmine you are a strong warrior indeed!"

"Next time you jump on top of them grubs Grunt."

"Carmine shut up! Nobody is jumping on top of any grub! And Grunt don't agree to his ideas!"

**Carmine and Grunt sure did a mess of things. Lol I'm glad I did this chapter so now will see what will happen to Carmine now in the next chapter. Also I picked Ashley instead of Kaiden, the reason I did that was because I really didn't like him and also because I picked Ashley to live and let him die on the nuke lol My actual mass effect game choice lol **

**To my Reviewers!**

**edboy4926 - Glad you like the chapter, And you are right Jack is a psycho but in my opinion I dont see her as psycho, psycho you know lol Carmine is more ruthless when it comes to grubs and yeah lol **

**LordGhostStriker - Yes it does lol when it comes to a COG like Carmine blood will be spilled! lol**

**The Constitutionalist - Thanks for your review and I'm glad that I'm keeping Carmines original character when it comes in battle. Yes he does make a mess of things lol What Gears solder wouldn't lol I'm happy you liked the chapter and hope you liked this one also. **

**Well hope you readers, favorites, followers liked this chapter leave a review and stay safe now. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter, this one was pain to do! I just didn't feel good how it went with Carmine talking with the Illusive Man, soon as I finished it I went back and re-read it again and erase it again and write a new one! But I tried and hoped it was good so enjoy.**

Chapter 8 - Just don't know who your messing with!

Normandy

Shepard POV

"For the last time Miranda I'm not going to disturbed Carmine when he is resting." I ordered her for the third time trying to change the subject as I checked back on my Omni-tool, I heard her reply once more. "Shepard, it's been two days already and he still resting! I find it hard to believe that a big soldier like him would need two days to rest!"

"Can you shut your tramp already! Why not just wait until he is ready and let us eat!" Jack yelled as she took a bite out of her sandwich, I laughed a bit as Kasumi and Garrus chuckle a bit too. "How about you stay out of this subject zero!"

"What did you call me bitch!" I rose up from my seat as I put my hand on Jack and pointed my finger at Miranda. "Jack calm down, and Miranda you will talk to Carmine when he finished his resting so quit pushing it!" I saw Jack smirk as she sat down and seeing Miranda crossing her arms as she turned her head away. _'Finally!' _

"I bet you the Cerberus cheerleader wants to fuck him!" Jack said as she took another bite of her sandwich, I chocked on my drink, following Kasumi and Garrus laughing now. Miranda in the other hand didn't find it quite funny. "Are you stupid! Who in the galaxy would like to have sex with him! Covering his face with his helmet I bet his ugly as Zaeed!"

_'If only you knew' _I took a drink of my cup as I felt my face heat up remembering his face and his strong muscles around his body._ 'Stop it!' _Shook my head as I could tell Kasumi was doing the same also barely seeing her blushed face as she stood quiet drinking her tea. "All I hear is rejection coming out of your mouth. Did he reject you already?" Jack kept on pushing her and I could tell Miranda was getting irritated.

"I'm surprise you protect him Jack? Why is that?" Garrus asked as I turned my head towards her as I saw her smile, she put down her food. "Besides him treating me like an equal on this ship and to add to it he doesn't seem like an asshole, plus he respects me as I also respect him. Hell even Grunt respects him too." _'Jack and Grunt respect him already?' _

"I do agree with you, although he did tried to kill me back in Omega he was honest at least to admitted it but after the fight in the Purgatory, I come to respect him also seeing how he does care for even aliens like us to be safe." Garrus said as I put a smile at the table. _'It seems everyone is getting along just fine around him' _But did he feel the same though? I haven't talked to him since we got back from Horizon, soon as he finished with his wounds Chakwas told me he was fine but he needed time to rest, but didn't tell me for how long.

"So Garrus I heard you were making an armor for Carmine care to enlighten me why was I not informed?" I said as I looked straight at Garrus and he slowly turns his head away from me as he scratched the back of his head. "W-what are you talking about Shepard? I don't remember anything about an armor upgrade." _'You liar!' _

"So care to tell me why our funding did purchase a heavy material shipped here from Earth? But also having your signature on it?" I could always tell when Garrus was lying he was never a good liar, seeing how he sighed in defeat he nodded his head. "Carmine came to me to give him an upgrade from his COG Armor, but that material was unknown but also beat up to use, so I ordered the right material that I think it should suit him better in combat."

"That's good Garrus but next time warns me before you two do something stupid understood?" Garrus nodded his head as I smiled taking another drink in my cup.

"Well this is something new?" I turned my head as everyone in the room did also seeing the seven foot giant standing right in front of us. He was wearing his usual helmet but he didn't have his COG Armor on as he was just wearing one of his new white tank tops that Kasumi was able to manage to get for him.

"Well it's good to see you're ok. How are your wounds Carmine?" I said as he looked down on his chest and arms as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was fine after Chakwas patched me up, she just told me to take it easy."

"You are saying that you were fine the next day?" Garrus asked as he didn't believe him as most of the crew members didn't either, including me seeing the wounds he had on Horizon there was no way he would be fine the next day. "No, not the next day, just a couple of hours really. That medi-gel you guys use really works, although I could still feel the pain afterwards but it does is job. It's like I said we Gears are tough."

_'A couple of hours!' _I didn't believe it, but it is true though, he calls himself a 'Gear' and seeing how he takes on the enemy is something that no other marine can do out there. "Damn Carmine you sure have no weakness don't you!" Jack yelled as she walked over him slapped him on his back, but I don't know if it was just only me but Carmine just stood quiet for a while as he then turned his head to Jack and padded her on the shoulder.

"Every human haves weakness Jack, there is no hiding away from them." _'Does this mean he haves weaknesses?' _I put my cup on the side as I noticed everyone on the room stood quiet; maybe thinking that they asked something that shouldn't have said, but Carmine then slapped Jack on her back making her stumble a bit. "Well is anyone going to tell me what are you guys eating, and why have you people not offer me none!"

Everyone began to laugh as they enjoyed talking to each other, but only one person in the room took a step towards him. "Carmine, I believe the Illusive Men wanted to speak to you after your mission, I suggest I escort you there so you can talk to him."

_'She just can't give up does she!' _I got up from my seat as I was about to speak but Carmine beat me to it. "Oh right this Illusive whatever guy right. Fine I'll talk to him." I was shocked to hear him say that, I didn't expect him to agree so easily, but I wasn't the only one also, Miranda seemed surprise to hear him agree also.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to take me to him?" I didn't like one bit, not at all. "Miranda, go on ahead I'll take him towards the debriefing room."

"But commander I can…"

"That's an order Miranda." I stared straight at her eyes as she nodded her head she walked towards the elevator and most of the crew that was in the table with us got up from their seat as they began to walk away also, except for Carmine.

"What's wrong Shepard?" I turned my head and looked at the seven foot giant beside me as he was looking down me and I sighed and said.

"Carmine you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. We are not forcing you." I kept on looking at him as he walked towards me padded on my shoulder. "Shepard thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but you hardly know anything in this universe still. You don't know what the Illusive Man wants from you."

"And that reason alone is why I need to talk to him Shepard. I may not know much of this universe but I'm not stupid either."

I know he wasn't, Carmine adapts really quick on things when he wants too. He can't tell who is friendly and foe in his eyes, but if he talks to you he can tell quickly by your actions. "I didn't say that Carmine, I know you smart enough on your own, I was just looking out for you that's all."

He laughed a bit as he shook his head as he then looked down on me. "Thanks Shepard really, so how about you show me to the debriefing room and let me deal with this Illusive guy." I sighed as I knew this was coming; there was really no need for me to stop him because he knows what he is doing.

"Well let's go then Carmine."

-x-

Normandy

Carmine POV

_'She is a good commander that's for sure, but I really know what I'm doing, I think?' _I shook the though away as we finally arrived at deck two seeing Shepard walk out the elevator I followed her as we then entered the armory seeing Jacob working, he stopped as he saluted to Shepard I waved my hand as we then enter to another door seeing Miranda waiting outside the debriefing room.

"Thanks Shepard the Illusive Man is wating for him inside." I can tell Shepard didn't really want me to talk to him; I placed my hand on her shoulder as I saw her head turn to mine. "I'll be fine, no need to worry alright."

I saw her nod her head as I walked past her seeing the door open it closed behind me as I saw the table in front of me descend below as then the room turned dark. _'What the fuck?'_ Then a hologram appeared as I saw a men sitting on a chair smoking a cigarette as he set it down and saw his weird blue eyes staring at me. "It's good to finally meet you Clayton, , I seen footage of you in combat very impressive I hear that you are a great soldier among the Normandy maybe even better then Shepard but I wonder where your loyalty stands?"

"First don't you ever call me by my first name, secondly my loyalty stands with Shepard, and thirdly who the fuck are you?" I ordered as I didn't like him to address me with my first name as he then inhaled on his cigarette.

"To you I'm called the Illusive Man, what I do it's none of your concern right now all you need to know that my objective is to make humanity at its best." _'Humanity at its best?'_ Oh, now I know what Shepard meant, well truthfully most of in the crew of the Normandy did Garrus, Jack, Kasumi, and even Jacob too.

"So it's only Humanity that you care for and not the other grubs then?" He put down his smoke as he pored a drink in a glass cup as he looked back at me. "Tell me Carmine, what do you think of the aliens around you?"

"Nothing really, to me they are just grubs."

"I see, so what do you…"

"But Shepard taught me that most of these grubs here are not so bad, Garrus a Turian saved my life once and a great sniper also. Mordin a Salarian doctor although he talks crazy and won't shut up he seems fine to deal with. Grunt a Krogan probably one of the best alien races I seen in combat, he almost resembles me. This is what she taught me and made me understand, which you should do too."

I had to admit it myself that I was beginning to get used to have grubs around me; they were actually fun to be around with to be honest specially Grunt. Soon as I finished talking I saw the Illusive Man glared at me as he took gulp of his drink as he hold it in his hand. "I see there is no chance of making you join us then."

"Not in your life time. So now that we got formalities out of the way tell me the honest reason you wanted to talk to me because if I know you are lying to me I'm just walking out of here." I said as I crossed my arms waiting for him to answer, I knew he wanted me to join him, which was obvious enough what else someone would want to talk to you about.

"Alright I want you to let me examine your weapons, seeing in my codex here are weapons that we have not seen before, I would much like of you to hand them to me and I can research them."

"You mean to fabricate them so you can make them on your own." He stood quiet as he took another gulp no his drink. I knew he wanted something but I would rather destroy my weapons then handing them over to someone another then a Gear.

"Think clearly Carmine; think how many lives you can save if you let us research your weapons. This could give another push to humanity to show the council how strong we can be."

"My weapons are mine and mine alone Illusive Man. So quit asking me to hand over my weapons to you because it's not going to happen!" I was getting tired of him, seeing how this guy it's only for power; he would sacrifice not just grubs but also human lives to reach his goal. Men like that are that are just low lives that have no will.

"If that's all you came here to ask me then I see there is nothing else to talk about." I turned my body as I was about to walk toward the door I heard him say. "What if I said we can return you back to your universe where you came from Carmine?"

_'Back to Sera?'_ I stopped and turned my body around as I looked straight into his eyes. "How do you know I'm not from this universe?"

"Information is what I'm good at Carmine but I also have the power and have the best scientist in the whole solar system that can check that artifact you have and send you back home." Home. I can go back to Sera, see Baird, Cole and Sam once again I can be back with my fellow Delta squad once more. But how can he do that though? How can I be so sure that he would keep his word?

"Say if I believe you, but in exchange you still want my weapons?"

"Indeed. You fought a war against an alien race that almost wiped out all of humanity away from you; the losses you probably suffered were catastrophic. The cost of that war made you lose your love ones, your friends, and even your own brothers." My brothers. I lost everything in that war, my friends, my family and my brothers! "Why fight another war that it doesn't concern you, you earned your peace. Why keep fighting?"

_'Why do I fight? Why is it that I keep on fighting?' _Why, why, why, why and why! I fought in countless battles, I slaughter so many grubs throughout my path that I can hardly even remember. Yet the cost of this war, it not only cost me my family and friends, but my younger brothers. My whole family!

_"No matter where we are, no matter where we die, we will always be there for each other, brothers to the end."_

Taking in a deep breath, I felt my muscles relax of the anger I was having as I remember the words back then, that's the reason alone that I keep on fighting. That's what we were taught, that's what Carmines do. Shaking my head I looked at the Illusive Man. "You are right Illusive Man, this is not my war to fight."

"Then do we have…"

"But the blood running through my veins is something that I can't do, if we see someone that is in danger, human or alien we will help that person even if it kills us." I was not going to ashamed my family blood by running away in a war that Shepard asked me to aid, once you see a fellow soldier in need we will stick by them to the end. "So my answer to you to handing over my weapons it's a big fuck you!" I yelled as I saw him glare at me once more.

"I see talking to you was a waste of time, you could have helped us Carmine. But seeing how you and your principles are naïve I can see why most of your brothers would of died in your war, remember this though Carmine, I'm not an enemy to be messed with." I gripped my hands into a fist as I looked back at him feeling my blood boil in anger as he talked like he knew who my brothers were, and also that he was threaten me I don't take them lightly.

"No grub, you got it all wrong. It is you who don't want to make me your enemy; I can kill any single Cerberus operative you can send me. I will make sure they would die quick and painfully as I can, but you! You can bet in your life if I ever see you face to face I'll kill you were you stand!" I yelled as I saw him glare at me he pressed a button on the side of his seat as the hologram was beginning to fade away I heard him say one last thing. "We shall see."

Gripping my hand I turned my body around as I started to exit the debriefing room as I saw Miranda standing there. I gripped my hand into a fist as I tried to walk past her I heard her say. "You should think this through Carmine, you don't want to be enemies with us you should…"

She stopped because I punched straight at the wall beside her head were she was standing at, seeing how she didn't react quick enough I can sense the fear coming out of her, bringing my head down I raised my left hand and gripped it at her throat as I responded back to her with a cold killing tone to her.

"Listen to me bitch! As far as I know Cerberus is my enemy now, if you value your life I suggest that you leave me the fuck alone and never get in my way!" I saw her slowly nodded her head as I kept on squeezing I saw her hands glow blue as she tried to use her biotic against me. Feeling it squeeze at my wrist and neck trying to pull her away from me. At my state that I was in there is no way in hell it will work.

"If I see any Cerberus operative mess with me or my weapons I will make sure they die painfully, that includes you Jacob or any other in this ship! So if you are really stupid enough to do so by all means go ahead, it will just keep adding more to my kill streak." I let go of her neck as she dropped on the ground catching her breath as she glared at me as I stood there for a couple of seconds more I turned my b ack to her and began to walk towards the elevator.

-x-

Normandy

Normal POV

_'You are telling that Tali is in Haestrom?'_ Shepard thought as she was checking on her Omni-tool as seeing that the information she received that her Quarian friend was in that system? "Why is Tali in that planet, that's by geth space right?" Garrus said as he was sitting across from her as Shepard then turned her head to him and responded back.

"When I met her in Freedoms Progress she told me something that she was going on a mission that was in geth space but never knew she was in Haestrom." Shepard put her Omni-tool away as she sighed knowing that they have to go and get her.

"Who is this Tali you speak of?" Shepard looked at Kasumi as she appeared right by Garrus as he was startled almost losing his sitting, Shepard just shook her head as she then returned to ask her question. "She's a Quarian named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya she is a machinist and she definitely would be a great help against the Collectors."

"She may look fragile but when she haves her shotgun with her she is a very terrifying Quarian." Garrus smirked as he remembered the old days making Shepard smile too as she remembers how she helped her go against Saren.

"She sounds like a fun person to be with. Oh, Garrus a package came today that have your name on it." Kasumi said as Shepard looked at Garrus but he put a confused face as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about nothing came in today for me?" Kasumi smirked under her hood as she then handed him a data pad as he took it and saw that it was the package for Carmine that it should have arrived in a few more days but arrived here already!

"How… but… how did you do it?" Garrus said as she just waved her fingers at him. "Now, now Garrus a woman doesn't just say her secrets to anyone unless is someone special am I right Shepard."

Kasumi teased at the end as she looked at her and saw Shepard face slowly turning pink red as she shook her head. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about Kasumi." Shepard got up from her seat as she walked over to Garrus as she grabbed the data pad to him checking it.

"Well I don't know how you did it Kasumi but you did Carmine a great favor having it arrive here quickly now I can go and tell him that it is here already."

"No problem Garrus, it's in your room right now so if you want to make a few touches you should go and do it." Garrus nodded his head as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards his room leaving Shepard and Kasumi alone in the mess hall.

"So Shepard, how do you think he is doing talking to the Illusive Man?" Kasumi said as she looked at Shepard, seeing her put down the data pad she sighed as she sat down replying back to her. "I don't know Kasumi, Miranda could have gave him some information about Carmine and he could of used it in anyway against him."

_'And seeing how his mental health is not good it could actually make it even worse' _Shepard shook her head not really wanting to believe that. Kasumi heard the elevator opening as she turned her head she spotted Carmine walking through the hallway seeing how he is going to his room.

"Well why don't you go and ask him then he just arrived and went to his room." Kasumi said as she saw Shepard turned her head quickly at Carmines location but he was not visible to see anymore she looks down at Kasumi.

"Thanks Kasumi." She nodded her head as Shepard began to walk towards Carmines room. Soon as she arrived there she knocked on the door as she can hear his footsteps coming towards her, seeing the doors open she looked up as Carmine looked down on her.

"Oh, hi Shepard what's up?"

"Just checking up on you, how did the talk with the Illusive Man went?" Shepard asked and she can tell that Carmine was a bit irrated at the moment but he was not hostile, as he just kept on looking at her he responded back.

"It was good, he wanted my weapons but I told him to fuck off, then he tried to question me about my loyalty with you and then he offered me a deal that he can send me back to my universe, but I told him to go fuck himself as…" Shepard cut him off right there as she said.

"He said he can offer you a way back to your homeworld?" _'That sneaky son of a bitch' _Shepard thought as her anger was going through her, seeing how they were tryinig to manipulate him she knew that the Illusive Man was going to try something funny against him. Carmine saw her anger expression seeing how she is worried about him he padded her on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Shepard really; right now I'm not worried to get back to my universe. I'm here to help you fight against the Collectors, plus I made the Illusive Man my enemy now so every Cerberus to me is now a grub." Shepard looked up to Carmine and laughed as she should have actually seen that one coming, Carmine was not any common soldier you want to mess with and soon as he says you're a grub he sees you just like that.

"Well I'm glad that you are on my side Carmine, Cerberus it's not meant to be trusted."

"You got that right, so is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Carmine asked as he wanted to take a quick nap on his beds Shepard nodded her head as she open her Omni-tool and showed him the location they are going to go next.

"We are going to go to a planet called Haestrom to recruit a good friend of mine named Tali'Zorah she is a Quarian mechanic and we are going to go there."

"Alright Shepard I'll get ready but I don't have a gear to wear though."

"Don't worry it arrived early today, Garrus is checking on it right now and you should thank Kasumi for it too she made it arrived her quickly not knowing how but what do you expect from a master thief."

Carmine nodded his head as he then saw Shepard walk away as he closed his door and walked toward his bead slowly lying on top of it relaxing as he closed his eyes trying to relax.

_'What the hell is a Quarian?'_

**Aright now I'm going to get Tali! I wonder how Carmine will react when he sees a Quarian for the first time? Or how will Tali react when she sees Carmine? **

**To my Reviewers!**

**The Constitutionalist - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed that scene with Carmine and Grunt going up against he Collecters a indeed blood-fest it was. **

**Hazzamo - Lol who dosn't hate the Illusive Man and when it comes to Carmine, you really don't want to piss off a Gear soldier specially Carmine! lol **

**edboy4926 - Thank you glad to see your review and for Grunts loyal mission will just have to wait and see lol **

**Please leave a review I'm really moved to see new Reviews of how my story is going, it means a lot to me, also Happy Mothers Day today so hope you readers, followers and favorites have a great time and a wonderful day. Stay safe and see you till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes this is a long chapter lol It was only supposed to be a four thousand word chapter but I just kept typing this chapter. Well enough of my yapping and read below! **

Chapter 9 - Keeping up with the heat

Normandy

Normal POV

"So what do you think Carmine?" Garrus said as he was watched Carmine examining his new armor, it was exactly the same as his old COG Armor but this one was even better and new. He saw the blue lights, same paint as his armor, everything else the same except for some minor details.

"It's awesome Garrus really but there is still something missing though." Carmine said as he set his armor back down on the table as he looks around the area as until he spotted something what he was looking for. Garrus though didn't understand what he was talking about; he calibrated everything on the armor that could be well suited for him. "What are you talking about Carmine I made sure that everything was in place?"

Carmine walked back and showed Garrus what he brought just to make sure. "Garrus this is paint right?" Garrus turned his head as he saw he indeed got some white paint and red but didn't know what it was for?

"Yeah that's paint but why do you need it for?" Carmine smirked under his helmet as he began to do his work on his armor. Putting on the COG emblem on the middle of his chest with the skull omen in it, then inscribed the four words around his armor that described him to never forget, then putting the last remaining words in the middle of his chest plate wrote what truly described him who he really was 'Grub Killer' _'Now it looks like my armor!' _

Carmine was glad to see the words in his armor, Garrus sighed as he shook his head now knowing what was missing on his armor. Carmine just finished and saw the beauty of an art he just did with his new armor, although he really didn't have the skill of an artist like Dom he still was able to manage to pull of the COG Emblem pretty well. "Now it looks perfect!"

Carmine then began to put on his new gear; taking him a few seconds to put it all together he was amazed of how light it really was. "Garrus is this Titanium armor you were talking about?"

Garrus nodded his head as he then walked up to Carmien checking that it was all in place but there was soemthign else about that armor. "Yes it is Carmine but there is also something I customize in it."

Carmine looked down on Garrus as he then pulled out his Omni-tool and began to explain what his armor was made of. "It is Titanium in the outer shell but under it there is a half inch of Tungsten in it giving it a little resistance in the armor incase it punctures. So seeing how you are used to the same weight as your other armor I thought I would balance it out keeping it the same."

_'You know for an alien that knows his calibrations he sure is smart' _Carmine nodded his head as he appreciated what he haves done for him. "So what's the weakness of this armor then? It must be hard to penetrate right?"

Garrus scratched the back of his neck, knowing Carmine he sure would attack in the front lines even if it was a pack of Krogan in them so he sighed as he began to explain to him. "Well it will be harder to penetrate against rifles and pistols, but it dosnt mean that it can't be penetrated by high power weapons. You can take bullets like your other armor did but just be careful of how you use it. Rockets and high explosions and even upgraded weapons will penetrate the armor and cost you a lot of damage so try not to go all out."

_'Hmm even with this much armor it can still go through huh' _Carmine looked down on his armor as he then shook the feeling off knowing that to him it didn't matter though, but what would happen if his armor is indeed cracked or broken? "Hey Garrus what happens if I crack my armor is there any way to fix it or do I have to keep ordering them?"

Garrus smiled as he then turned his body around and pointed Carmine at the table that had parts on top of it. "I'll be able to fix your armor if anything happens to it, either chipped, crack, or even completely destroyed I can fix it with the material I was I have."

_'Then I got nothing to worry about then' _Carmine smirked under his helmet as he extended his hand to Garrus he shook it gladly. "Thanks Garrus."

"No problem Carmine glad to help."

"I see you two are getting along fine then."

Garrus and Carmine turned their heads as they spotted Shepard full in gear standing in the middle of the door as she continued. "Well now that you have your armor Carmine I need you and Garrus to gear up and meet me down on the shuttle we are heading out."

"You got it Shepard." They both said as Garrus began to gear up as Carmine walked past Shepard heading towards his room.

"You did a good job on his armor Garrus it looks just like the old one he had." Shepard said as she watched Carmine walk past the mess hall as Kasumi waved at him as he waved back.

"Please Shepard making that armor was easy to make."

Shepard turned her head to his Turian Friend as she smirked and said.

"No doubt Garrus? I'm pretty sure you were nervous."

"I nervous please Shepard."

Shepard kept on staring on his friend as Garrus moved his eyes around not trying to make eye contact with her but then looked down on her as she was still eyeing him he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok maybe a little, I thought he would hate it."

"Haha, I thought so Garrus now come on let's go and get Tali."

-x-

Haestrom

Shepard POV

_'Have to admit Garrus did a good job updating his armor' _I turned my head as I looked at Carmine sitting across from me he had his Lancer out holding it close to him, knowing him now I know he is anxious to go straight into battle but just hope he is ready with this new enemy we are facing.

"So Shepard any sign of geth on the area?" Garrus said as I leaned my back on the seat as I responded back to him. "EDI just informed me that there is geth activity in this ruins, also there is an environmental hazard so be careful."

Garrus nodded his head as I felt the shuttle descend towards the ground I pull out my rifle as I turned my head back to them once more. "Get ready!" Carmine nodded his head as he popped in a clip on his Lancer as Garrus pulled out his sniper as the shuttles door opened up we jumped out checking the area.

"It's clear Shepard." I heard Garrus as Carmine kept on checking out the area I heard EDI radio in.

_"The solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields." _

_'Great not only the geth but also the sun is another problem' _I shook my head as I began to walk forward I saw a path that is downhill but it was totally exposed to the sunlight. "Alright double time!" I sprinted down the hill as I felt the great heat wave hitting me on my left side of my body seeing my shields slowly going down but the heat was still intense.

"Damn this heat is really not good for my face." I heard Garrus as we kept on running making it down the hill now. I saw my shields regenerate once more as Garrus shook the pain away. "You guys are really that fragile with the sunlight?"

I turned my head towards Carmine as he was laughing at us not really knowing what was so funny. "What are you talking about Carmine I'm pretty sure you must be sweating and slightly burned seeing how you are not covered from your arms."

He stopped as he looked down at his arms and when I looked too there was no actual burn on his skin? _'What the hell?' _As he then looked down on me and heard him say. "Well this little heat barely does anything, yeah I'm sweating but it's still harmless."

"You are really one tough Gear aren't you?" Garrus said as Carmine nodded his head laughing seeing how something like this is harmless to him? _'But it's still affecting him so hope he knows his limits' _I took in a deep breath as I took point once more as I spotted our only way in is blocked.

When I saw a door on my right side I walked towards it opening it seeing a dead Quarian leaning against the wall close to a computer as I then turned to my right I saw a dead geth lying in the ground.

"What the hell is that thing?" Carmine said as he kicked the geth to take a better closer look I responded back to him. "That's called a 'Geth' they are artificial intelligences and very dangerous so don't take them lightly Carmine."

He just kept on staring at the dead geth for a while longer as he then looked at me and nodded his head. I thought it was weird but I went back and checked on the dead Quarian if he left any message as I saw his Omni-tool blink I pressed it and heard the recording.

_"The geth are here. I've stayed to buy the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali'Zorah. She and that data are all that matters, Keelah se'lai."_

"Well we know geth are here so be careful people." I opened up the entrance door as I the door began to descend. Taking point I began to hear a loud noise coming from the distance, looking up I saw something I didn't really want to see right now.

"Incoming dropship!" I took cover quickly as Garrus and Carmine did too, hearing a loud thud coming from the ground I looked up as I saw Geth troopers began firing at us. Ducking my head from the upcoming bullets I looked up as I counted only four geth troopers so far.

"Garrus take them out Carmine flank them from the right!" Garrus pulled out his sniper as he took one geth down already, but I wasn't surprised to see Carmine actually already gone from his position as he was already charging on the geth.

"Carmine!" He aimed his Lancer up as he took down one of the geth quickly seeing it pierced right through their shields as he took down both of them quickly. The last remaining geth immediately stopped his firing as he then concentrated on Carmine quickly, but Carmine was faster with his reaction.

He quickly shot him on his knees as the geth went down on the ground, moving his head around he started to crawl for his weapon but Carmine stomped his boot on his back as he then lean down reaching his hand behind his head pulling the wires seeing the geth stop struggling dropped on the ground dead.

"They are not as tough as I thought." Carmine said as he reloaded his Lancer. _'It did seem easy for him but these are not all of them yet'_

"Shepard they're more from the door across from us!" Garrus yelled as he shot his sniper I ran to his position as I saw more geth coming out from the front door across from us. "Garrus keep firing, Carmine get on top of that cover and shoot down the geth, will snipe them from here!"

Carmine quickly put his Lancer away as he then jumped on top of the cover as he pulled out his Longshot. Looking back at my view I pulled out my sniper as I aimed my target at the geth trooper I squeezed the trigger as I saw the white blood splatter from his head as he dropped dead.

We kept on shooting as few more geth kept on coming out but they never had the chance to get any further as they just kept on dropping dead on the ground. "It's clear now Shepard." I lowered my sniper as I looked around one more time seeing that it was clear to proceed.

"Reload and move out we don't know how much time Tali haves double time!" I put away my sniper as I pulled out my rifle as I began to sprint across the bridge feeling the heat rays hitting on me. Making it towards the shade I turned my head seeing Garrus and Carmine standing right behind me I looked forward as heard gun fire coming from the end of the hallway.

Moving it quietly I took cover behind the wall as I looked seeing two geth troopers aiming their rifles as they began to shoot as I heard screams coming across I came out of cover and aimed my rifle as I send multiple bullets at one geth as he dropped dead. The other one turned his head at my direction but I saw his red bulb explode as it dropped dead on the ground tunred my head seeing it was Garrus that took the shot.

"Nice shot Garrus."

"Anytime Shepard." I kept on walking forward as I then saw two dead Quarians lying in the ground I kneeled down as I checked for any pulse but there was none. _'I was too late' _getting up I saw Carmine was looking at the dead Quarian. "Are those what you call Quarians?"

I nodded my head it seems that he didn't actually seen one before yet. "Yeah these are male Quarians, marines by the looks at them."

"Shepard take a look at this." I heard Garrus as I turned my head towards him seeing him hold a mic on his hand I grabbed it from him as I heard it radio in.

_"OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, come in over!"_

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?"

-x-

Haestrom

Carmine POV

_'These are Quarians huh; they seem really weak and fragile if you ask me' _I couldn't even see their faces by this faceplates they have there. Do they actually need this stuff? Why not just fight without it? "Carmine did you get that?"

I turned my head towards Shepard as she was looking at me I shook my head trying to focused again I replied to her. "No not really, what did you say?" She sighed as she open up her Omni-tool as I saw mine blink.

"That's the coordinates for the radio channel we are link to now so pay attention alright." I nodded my head as I finally have the channel in place, looking back at her I replied. "So what's are next move?"

"We are going through the valley up head of us and meet Kal'Reegar he is bunker down protecting Tali so we have to double time." I nodded my head as we were going down but we stopped as we heard the same noise coming from above.

"Geth dropship in bound!" I looked up and saw the ship come below as it fired his rockets at the three Quarians below as they were killed instantly by the blast, but then a rock structure fell on top of them blocking are exit.

"Hurry we have to find demolition charges quick!" Shepard yelled as we spotted a garage on our left side we began to run over there but immediately took cover as I spotted more of them robot grubs coming out of there.

I aimed my Lancer as I shot one of the grubs dead on the ground and saw his synthetic blood splatter on the wall I saw one of the other grubs look at his dead comrade as they both suddenly disappeared! "What the fuck!"

I ignored the situation as I just squeezed the trigger and unloaded my bullets as I shot everywhere in the garage but didn't seem to hit anything. I got out of cover as I saw Shepard advance forward taking down a grub as Garrus followed right behind her but I kept my guard up still couldn't find the two grubs.

_'Where the hell are they!' _I stopped my train of thought as I heard footsteps coming from behind me as I turned around I felt my shields drop rather quickly as the two grubs appeared right behind me shooting me without hesitation . My shields now dropped I felt three quick shots hitting my chest armor seeing how it hold the bullets from penetrating I could still feel the pain from the impact, I pulled out my Boltok as I shot one of the grubs straight into his eye as he dropped dead on the ground.

Seeing the other grub trying to disappear I shot him in the chest before he was out of my sights and seeing the white blood drip on the ground gave me the perfect advantage. Seeing it drip on my right flank I reloaded my Lancer once more as I shot the grub making him drop on the ground. _'Got you now grub!' _

I walked towards the grub as I saw him crawl towards its weapon I kicked it away from him as I looked down on him seeing his body stop as his red bulb eye looked straight at me. Although it's a robot it still was a grub and to me there are no 'it' or 'thing' just plain grubs. Raising my boot up I brought it down on his head splattering all his robotic parts on the floor as white blood splatter all over my armor.

"Carmine give us cover while we look for the demolition charges!"

"Understood." I looked around the area checking for any grubs around. I looked down on my chest armor seeing how I got only a few dents in but then again these shields could barely protect me from these stupid toys. _'Yeah they pack a punch but not that much though, hell I was doing fine with my COG Armor alone. But I can understand why Shepard says their important… I guess I'll ask Garrus for'_

"Carmine!" I snapped as I turned my head seeing Shepard aiming her rifle up as I turned around I saw geth dropship go by me above as I saw some grubs jump down at the ground, seeing a cloud of dust I turned my head away from any rumble scratching my helmet as I turned back I saw a giant white grub stand right in front of me. Seeing him over tower me by two feet more his eye looking down on me this one had the size of a Mauler! _'Son of a bitch'_

I felt my whole body being lifted in mid air as I felt my chest ache in pain as I landed hitting on top of a vehicle denting the whole top roof. _'Damn'_ I looked down as the giant grub began to aim his rifle at me he began to shoot at me. I quickly rolled to the side but I felt four quick shots hitting me on my back and felt my left side sting quickly ignoring it as I landed on the ground, I looked down and saw blood drip out from my side hip, it was not lethal but it still a wound, and I also noticed that my shields were not regenerating?

Taking a closer look I saw that my kinetic barriers or whatever, where completely destroyed. _'They didn't work anyways' _I slowly got up from the ground as I felt my chest burn rather painfully. Looking down on my chest I saw a dent on my armor seeing how the giant grub actually punched me and send me flying was something I didn't expect. _'I think he fracture a bone?'_

Seeing Shepard and Garrus pin down by the giant grub I put away my Lancer as I pulled out my Gnasher out pumping it, feeling my blood rushing through my veins I walked out of cover as I shot him getting his attention to me.

"Carmine what the hell are you doing!" I heard Shepard yell as I took cover as the grub began to fire at me. "I got this one Shepard! You and Garrus go and get the other demolition charge I'll cover you!"

"That's suicide Carmine you can't handle a Prime by yourself!" I pumped my Gnasher again as I pulled out cover and charged at the damn grub. _'The hell I can't!' _"Go now Shepard!"

Ignoring to whatever she said to me next I rodeo run straight towards this 'Prime' in front of me as I felt my armor getting more dents around, but I was in close range distance now. The grub swung his fist at me as I rolled away dodging the punch as I pulled my Gnasher up and placed it right on his leg and squeezed the trigger.

His whole right leg was decapitated as the grub lands down on the ground losing his balance. Taking the advantage I aimed my Gnasher once more at his head but felt my feet being pulled as I landed on the ground on my back.

Looking down I saw the grub slowly getting up as he aimed his rifle once more at me I rolled away dodging the upcoming bullets and rodeo run once more and this time got close enough to his chest as I squeezed the trigger again seeing my bullets going through him.

The grub placed his hands on my Gnasher trying to take it away I shook away from his grasp as I pumped my shotgun once more and aimed it straight at his big bulb eye as I saw his whole head obliterated dropping on the ground twitching.

"No grub gets the best of me!" I reloaded my Gnasher as I heard gun fire coming from below the area I put away my Gnasher, grabbing my Lancer out I ran toward the gun fire as I saw Shepard and Garrus down the hill as they were shooting on top of a bridge above them.

I saw a way up as I radio in to Shepard. "Shepard I took care of the 'Prime' or whatever it was, I'll take care of the grubs above you!"

"Carmine the heat of the sun is going to hit you and bring your shields down, there is barely any cover!" I gripped my Lancer as I made it up towards the bridge. _'What shields'_ Aimed my Lancer sending my bullets towards the grubs as they drop dead on the ground.

Feeling the heat hitting me on my back was something I can handle but don't know for how long though. Reloading my Lancer I looked down below me and saw Shepard getting another wave of grubs going after them. I aimed down and shot one of the grubs head clean as I shot another one down.

"Carmine we are moving!" I heard Shepard as I shot yet another grub into his chest. "Understood!" I felt my left arm being shot as I turned around and saw three more of them grubs coming towards me I aimed but then felt another shot on my right leg as I kneeled down taking cover away from the sun, I turn around seeing that I was being flanked from both directions as two grubs are coming towards me.

"Carmine!" Shepard yelled below as I saw her bullets go by trying to give me cover but it was not enough. I aimed my Lancer once more as I shot one of the grubs in front of me seeing him drop dead on the ground as the other one took cover. Feeling the bullets hitting my cover I blind fire trying to keep them away.

"Keep moving Shepard!" I felt more bullets hitting my chest armor as I forcefully got up from the ground feeling my blood beginning to boil in anger, I aimed my Lancer once more as I shot the grub in the head as his body limps to the side going over the bridge. "We have to get to that Quarian!"

"Garrus try to give him sniper cover!"

"I'm a little busy Shepard!"

I gripped my Lancer as I turned my head seeing the three grubs moving towards me, knowing that my only way out of this bridge is to go through them. Taking in a deep breath I got out of cover as I rushed towards them feeling the heat burning my wounds even more as I was able to take down one grub down as the other two fired at me.

Feeling the gun shot going through my left gut I clinched my teeth as I kept on moving forward as I shot one of the grubs chest making him stop as he dropped dead. The last grub got close range at me as he swung his rifle at my head but I dodged it as I brought my Lancer up hitting him on his head as his whole body turned around exposing his back to me.

I grab the cables sticking out from his head as gripped it hard seeing it squirm trying to avoid me. "Now what do you think you are trying to do." I looked to my left as I grin under my helmet seeing that it's been a while I done it, I grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed the grub over the bridge seeing him fall towards the ground as his head hit first seeing his whole pieces splatter on the ground I felt good to see, but my body was burning and aching as I walked towards the shade looking down on my injuries.

_'Damn, it's not that bad' _Who am I kidding, my chest feels that is on fire and this heat is not making it any easier also. Then there is my left side, seeing the bullet went right through me and the bleeding is not making it any simple either. The last one is my right leg I'm still able to move but don't really know for how much longer.

-x-

Haestrom

Normal POV

After Shepard detonated the bomb and made it out through the valley they began to move as they were trying to reach Kal'Reegar but Shepard looked back at Carmine and noticed the wounds she tried to seal from the reckless battle he just did to himself. _'Seriously I can understand Krogan, but fighting a Geth Prime is just pushing it!' _

She took cover as she looked around the area as it was clear, moving on ahead she saw Garrus walk beside her as she hears him say. "Shepard what's on your mind?" Sheaprd turns her head to see Carmine but sees him just look away as he was looking around the area, as she turns her head back to Garrus she replies.

"It's about Carmine, I can understand him fighting alone against the enemy but why does he do it alone?" Garrus shrugs his shoulder understanding her question, he doesn't know much about him. All he knows is that Carmine been through a war that almost cost his people close to extinction but doesn't know the whole detail of how brutal it was.

"I don't know Shepard, I'm also worried for Carmine but you have to admit. We never had seen such strength and carnage in a single soldier." Shepard nods her head as she had to admit what Garrus said. Never in her Alliance career did she meet a solider like Carmine.

"You don't think he does that because well…" Shepard stared at his friend as he didn't want to finish the last words. "Garrus what were you going to say?" Garrus sighes as he takes in a deep breath and finished saying.

"He does that because he wants to die?" Shepard turn wide eye at his statement. _'No, I don't think so right? Yeah he fights for the sake of others but I know he wouldn't just through his life away?'_ She turn her head back to Carmine as she saw him look straight at her seeing that he might of heard their conversation.

"Carmine…"

"Shepard I think we are here." Shepard turns back ahead as she could hear the loud explosions going off hearing a rocket being fired as she sprinted towards the battle noise she spotted a Quarian holding a rocket in his hands as Shepard and the rest take cover beside him.

"Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked on the radio before the dropship arrived."

Shepard began to talk to Reegar as Garrus duck his head from the upcoming fire from the geth, Carmine in the other hand was looking at the view in front of him. Seeing the geth firing at their position he couldn't keep his eyes away as he looked at the giant robot guarding the middle are of the battle field.

_'It almost looks like a corpser?' _Carmine saw the geth coming close to his position as he duck down hearing the bullets fly by him he put away his Lancer as he pulled out his Longshot and bolted in a bullet inside the chamber as he got out of cover and aimed his sniper as he squeezed the trigger seeing how he put a giant hole in chest seeing the geth drop dead on the ground.

Shepard turned around as she saw Carmine putting in another bullet in the chamber as he bolted it in; he aimed once more and shot another geth down. _'He just doesn't wait does he' _"Will take it from here Reegar! Garrus give us covering fire and… Carmine!" Shepard yelled as she saw Carmine jump down from cover and pulled out his Lancer as he ran towards the right side elbowing one geth trooper to the ground as he shot him to pieces as he moved up towards the right flank.

"Well should have seen that coming." Garrus said as Shepard punched him on his shoulder. "If you knew he was going to do that you should have stopped him!" Garrus just shrug his shoulder as he aimed his sniper and shot a geth down.

Shepard jumped down and ran towards the left side as she shot down a get and took cover quickly as she saw two more of them shooting at her. Activating her Concussive shot as she knocked down one of the get down as she aimed her rifle up she shot down the other get standing as the synthetic robot fell to the ground dead the other one was rising from its feet as Shepard shot that one down also.

"Shepard have you seen Carmine?" Garrus radio in to Shepard as she was walking towards ahead of the bridge as she pass the heat rays of the sun as she made it into the shade. "No Garrus what's wrong?"

"Look for yourself." Shepard looked at the far right flank as she could hear the loud gun shots going off and saw Carmine kick a geth on its chest as he aimed his Lancer down and kill it quickly but the thing was that all the heat was going towards him. _'Dammit Carmine!'_

Carmine blood was boiling in blood lust as he was already shooting down another geth on the ground. Getting hit on his shoulder he turned around as he spotted two more geth coming towards him as he rushed towards them.

Aiming his Lancer up he squeezed the trigger only to hear it 'click' seeing how he ran out of ammo he put away quickly as he took cover dodging the bullets coming towards him, pulling out his Boltok. "The fun is just getting started!" He yelled as he got out cover as he once rushed them again and aimed his pistol up and shot one of the geth on his shoulder causing him to turn from the impact as the other one didn't falter as he kept on shooting at Carmine.

Seeing that the geth were out in the sun he didn't even care if a Brumak was behind them he charged forward as he felt the heat of the sun hit more on his skin and wounds was increasing more of the pain as he got in close range with the geth. Swinging his pistol down at its head making the geth land on his knees, Carmine aimed his pistol down at its head as he squeezed the trigger seeing the robotic parts splatter.

"Die!" Carmine saw the other geth turning his rifle towards him but Carmine gripped his gun and yanked it away from him as he shot him once more on his shoulder decapitating his whole arm off now as he punched the geth on his head turning his back to him he reached his hand under its eye bulb using it as a meatshield.

"Quit moving grub!" Carmine hold on to the geth but the synthetic robot put up a struggle but it was futile as Carmine grip hold it steady. Carmine began to move forward as he saw more of the geth rush towards him. But that didn't stop him as he aimed his Boltok once more he shot one, two and three geth straight into their heads as he saw their bodies drop on the ground instantly.

"Is that all you got!" He taunted them as he saw two more geth coming towards him he put away his Boltok as he put his hand behind the geths head gripping his tubes from behind as he yanked them off as he kicked his body towards one of the grubs knocking it over the ground. Pulling out his Gnasher he shot without hesitation seeing the geth chest pierced right through his shields as he drop dead on the ground instantly.

Carmine saw the other geth pushing the geth off of him as he stomped his feet on top of his chest seeing him grip his hand on his leg trying to get him off him but Carmine stood his ground as he pumped his Gnasher and aimed it down at its head. "Just die."

Squeezing the trigger he saw his whole head completely destroyed as he tried to regain back his breathing. _'I'm getting lightheaded again' _Carmine shook his head as he looked around the area he was in, seeing rather a big count of geth laying dead on the ground he look down on his hands as he could see the white blood mix with his own as he knew his wounds might of re-open. No they did re-open and he can see that by looking down on his gut as the blood was dripping out of him.

_'Nothing a medi-gel can't fix' _Carmine could feel his whole body ache, it was burning and it was causing him a lot of strength to not to pass out from exhaustion. But Carmine didn't realize that he managed to make it across the end of the fight as soon as he turned his head to his left he saw the giant 'Corpser' aiming straight at him.

_'Ha, I really need to check my surroundings more' _Seeing the geth colossus fire his main gun as Carmine watch as the giant plasma was coming towards him didn't have time to move or have the energy to do so. Taking in a deep breath he felt his whole left side being tackled as he landed on the ground hard seeing the plasma missed him, he looked down as he saw a very familiar face, well a very ugly familiar face to be exact.

"Now what would you do without me Carmine." Garrus said as he got up from the ground and extended his hand toward Carmine as he looked up at his Turian friend. _'A friend huh' _Carmine smiled under his helmet as he extended his hand gripping it to Garrus as he was lifted up from the ground as they both take cover.

"How bad are your injuries?" Garrus said as he looked at Checked on Carmine already taking out some medi-gel as Carmine looked down on his wounds he laughed as he looked back at Garrus. "What the hell do you think?"

"Well you look like a Krogan that fought with his bondmate and survived." Carmine just shook his head more laughing at his stupid comment as he slapped him on his shoulder. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood because I would have punched you."

Garrus laughed as he duck his head more as he felt the impact of the shot from the geth colossus. "Hey Garrus what's that grub called?" Garrus got out of cover and fired his sniper trying to bring down his shields. "That's called a Colossus, one of geths heavy walkers, just think of him as a giant tank."

Carmine nodded his head as he pulled out his Lancer but noticed he run out of ammo a while ago, putting it back he pulled out his Longshot and bolted in a bullet inside the chamber as he aimed his sniper squeezing the trigger as he saw its shields pierced right through hitting his body armor.

"Garrus, Carmine you guys are ok?" Shepard radio in as she took cover seeing how the colossus was focusing at the opposite direction of her, until she heard her team radio in.

"We are fine Shepard; I just applied some medi-gel on Carmine."

"How are you Carmine?"

"Same as always Shepard, nothing that Chakwas can't fix."

Shepard shook her head seeing how careless he can really be but was glad that he was at least alive as she fired at the colossus trying to bring down his shields. "Carmine use your Lancer and rip through its shields as me and Garrus work are way to destroy it."

"I ran out of ammo Shepard." She cursed as she duck down seeing how the colossus now turned its head towards her as she was thinking of a plan.

"I got a plan Shepard." Carmine radio in and she knew that his last idea was completely stupid and reckless. "No Carmine we will…" But Carmine cut her in as he continued. "I already explained it to Garrus just keep firing at the damn grub while I take his attention."

_'What the hell?' _Shepard couldn't understand what she just heard as she could of heard that Carmine was going to be the bait or something. "Carmine don't do it! Garrus stop him!"

Garrus look at Carmine and shrugged his shoulder, he knew it was hard to disobey Shepards orders but what Carmine explained to him was an offer he couldn't actually refuse. "Sorry Shepard."

"Garrus!" Carmine laughed as he heard Shepard yelled as he looked at Garrus he tossed him his Longshot to him as Garrus was able to hold on to the sniper. "Don't break your shoulder now." Carmine pulled out his Gnasher as he reloaded it pumping it as he got out of cover and began to run down the ramp heading towards the colossus.

Shepard saw Carmine heading straight towards the colossus and this made her mad seeing he was doing yet another stupid attempt to take down an enemy as she just gave up and went with his plan as she fired on the colossus taking down as much as shield as she could.

Garrus raised the Longshot up but seeing how it is quite heavy to keep still he hold it firm as he aimed for the head of the colossus. Carmine was sprinting towards the colossus as the machine turned around seeing that his sensors felt an enemy is close by, turning his whole body around he aimed at Carmine.

Garrus align the shot at the colossus blue eye bulb as he slowly squeezed the trigger feeling the impact of the shot knocking him back landing on his ass on the ground as he felt his whole right shoulder hurt. "By the spirits!" The shot pierced right through his eye bulb turning the colossus blind as Carmine grin under his helmet as he made it under the colossus belly he placed the Gnasher right on top of its armor as he began to unload his shells to it.

Hearing the shells pierced right through his armor can see that the colossus was losing balance as carmine finished shooting his last shell Carmine saw that this grub was going to be destroyed as he jumped out of the way the colossus drops on the ground dead.

_'That was actually easy' _Carmine rubbed the dust off his shoulders as he looked at Shepard walking straight towards him. _'And here she comes' _Shepard punched him on the shoulder as he expected to hear the yelling coming out from her but only heard.

"Next time warn me a head of time idiot." Carmine laughed as he nodded his head as he turned his head seeing Garrus walking down holding his Longshot but can tell he bruised his shoulder. "How was it Garrus? Was it worth it?"

Garrus handed back Carmines sniper as he put it away as Garrus replied back to him. "I don't know what you had to kill back in your world Carmine but that sniper packs one hell of a punch." Carmine nodded his head but that's not what he was expecting from him.

"It knocked you on your ass didn't it?" Garrus stood quiet as he just rubbed the back of his head as Shepard leaned in to hear his answer as well. "Ok, yes it did alright." Carmine laughed as it made Shepard did too.

"Either way nice job Garrus and you too Carmine." They both nodded their heads as they heard a door open right behind them as they turned around aiming their guns up but Shepard and Garrus lowered them as they saw a very familiar Quarian.

"It's good to see you again Shepard."

-x-

Haestrom

Carmine POV

_'So this is the female Quarian named Tali, have to admit for a female she haves curves' _Carmine shook his head as he saw that they were done talking to each other as Shepard pointed me out as to come closer to them I walked by as I saw Tali sort of taking a step back.

"Tali this is Carmine one of our new crew members and a friend on the Normandy." I actually got a closer look at the Quarian, not like the ones I saw back then, seeing how their feet are sort of weird and only have three fingers was something he didn't get to check as he extended his hand to her, but she didn't.

I pulled my hand back as Shepard looked confused of why Tali didn't shake his hand. "Tali what's wrong?" It didn't take a genius to tell that this Quarian was actually afraid of me. "Nothing Shepard is just that… well… I just don't trust him."

"Tali his with us, there is nothing to worry about." I looked back at her but I can tell when to leave a woman some space so I just walked away, seeing Reegar walk by me talking to Shepard and Tali. I looked down on my chest seeing how beat up my armor was already from this mission.

"Guess I have to fix your armor." I turned my head as I saw Garrus stand beside me as I laughed. "Yeah, I have to keep you working you know. Standing around calibrating the Normandy's guns is just lazy work."

"I'll let you know that me standing around calibrating the gunship is not lazy work my friend." I shook my head as I padded him on his back. "Sure is Garrus, but this armor was great though thanks."

"Glad you liked it. Well I'll see what Shepard is up too you sure you are ok though?" I nodded my head to him. "Yeah Garrus I'm fine, see what Shepard is up too." He nodded his head as he walked away as I looked down on my wounds.

_'Damn my body is aching more than last time, this heat really put a sweat on me' _ I put away my Gnasher as I tried to relax my muscles looking up at the sky seeing how I'm another planet, everything seemed so crazy. But this was reality now, I don't see how I'll be able to return back home. _"Sera, Baird, Cole and Sam' _Will I be able to return home, do I even want to that's the real question.

"Umm… Carmine right?" I turned my head as I looked down seeing the female Quarian standing behind me as I turned my whole body around having her complete attention. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry how I acted back there, I just… didn't really know who you were and… well I'm sorry." I waved my hand to her understanding her situation. "It's fine umm… Tali I understand."

"Thank you for saving Kal'Reegar and to come aid me also." I saw her fidget her hands quite a bit was that even normal? "It's fine Tali really."

"Mind telling me your name?" Mostly I would have ignored her but for some reason her voice made me respond back to her. "My name is Clayton, Clayton Carmine but you can just call me Carmine."

"Name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya but you can just call me Tali." She extended her hand this time to me and I extended mine shaking her hand. _'Never shook a three finger hand before' _ "Nice to meet you Tali hope we..." I stopped because out of nowhere a Prime grub jumped out of nowhere and was right behind Tali having no weapon in hand he raises his hand as he was about to struck her, without hesitation I pushed her out the way as I pulled out my Lancer ripping up my chainsaw as I blocked his blow.

"Carmine, Tali!" Shepard yelled as she was rushing towards us Garrus was about to aim but Shepard stopped him. "Don't you can hit them." I kept my focused on the grub in front of me as he kept on pushing down on my Lancer as I still kept my hold firm.

I felt him pull his hand away as he brought yet again back to my chainsaw this time making my lose my balance, I looked back and saw Tali looking in shock at the grub in front of me I knew if I was to lose this fight this grub would kill her.

_'No! Not again!' _I ripped my chainsaw even more as I felt both metal fragments heating up as my chain broke off from my Lancer I dropped it quickly making him lose his balance as I pulled out my Gnahser and blasted his left leg away. The grub landed on one knee as he tried to attack once more but this time he pissed me off, blasting his hand off of him I kicked the grub knocking him back on the ground.

I got on top of him as I blasted his last remaining arm off as I saw his red eye bulb looking straight at me but hit him with the butt of my Gnasher at his head as I kept on repeatedly beating the grub in front of me. I could feel the white blood splatter land on my armor and my helmet as I kept on beating him kept going until I only saw nothing but the pavement of the ground.

"Carmine?" I looked up and saw Shepard and Garrus standing in front of me seeing their worried faces once again, I ignored them as I got off of the dead grub as I walked towards Tali feeling my breath was becoming heavy my vision blurry I shook it off as I extended my bloody hands to her.

"Are you alright?" I can tell she was scared but I couldn't tell if it was from the shock of the grub or me, but I felt my whole body suddenly collapsing as I landed on my knees, I saw the Tali then trying to reach for me as I then saw my whole vision turn pitch black.

"Carmine!"

**Long chapter huh lol Well there it is and it looks like Carmine really pushed himself this time didn't he. Will see what happens next. **

**To my Reviewers!**

**edboy4926 - Glad you liked the chapter and that it was interesting with TIM discussion with Carmine I tried really lol But will see how Carmine will really react he did say Cerberus is his enemy now but will see how he does in the next upcoming adventures he will see. **

**The Constitutionalist - Lol TIM really screwed up now didn't he its one thing to mess with the Alliance but when you mess with a Gear and specially Carmine is something you really don't want to do. I'm glad though that it was of your liking.**

**To the Guest - Should Carmine be paired up with Tali? I don't know really I"m not sure who Carmine should be paired up with. I'm still debating on that. But I guess for you readers is up to you really give me your opinions.  
**

**The Lone Swordswolf - Glad you like the story very much appreciated. And if I'm going to bring other Gears characters in this story is something that I don't know myself really. I been asked that too and I guess in reality I just don't see them adding them in this story really. So hope that this doesn't disappoint you. **

**Well readers, favorites and followers hope you enjoyed this chapter again please leave a review ask me how I'm doing or what questions you might ask. Thanks for reading be safe and see you until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**What another Chapter the next day! Well yes It is a Saturday so why not just enjoy my weekend writing right! Well seeing you readers want to read the new chapter why don't you just read below then! Enjoy :D**

Chapter 10 - Try to know him?

Normandy

Normal POV

"You are telling me that he fought without his kinetic barriers!" Shepard said as she rubbed her temple of her head from hearing the news that Doctor Chakwas just told her. She nodded her head as she pulled out her Omni-tool to show the information of his health.

"Carmine was dehydrated from the heat of the mission Shepard, not only that but his wounds were actually critical this time, luckily his blood is the same of an actual human being so he will recover, but his right leg though suffered a great amount of damage from his thigh and also his shoulder, he won't be able to return in battle for at least a week."

_'A week huh' _Shepard sighed at least knowing that he will make a full recovery but still was amazed that his body can actually recover so fast than any other soldier. "Karin how is he though really?" Chakwas shook her head as she responded back to her. "I don't know what else to say Shepard, he is actually well built and healthy but the amount of scars and specially his mental health is still surprising that he can still keep moving forward."

Shepard nodded her head understanding her situation leaning against the wall. _'I know he keeps moving forward but why go such extreme measures, why would you?' _She shook the thought away as she looked at Carmine sleeping in the med bed luckily they had one that fit his size.

She kept on looking at him she can see that he didn't have his helmet on which she was glad seeing how it might have been uncomfortable to sleep in, she can see that his expression was calm for now but wonder what he is really dreaming right now? Then she can see his whole chest having scars, just by taking a closer look you can tell the amount of damage he really went through in his life.

_'Did I really make the right choice to have him help me fight against the Collectors?' _Shepard thought as she felt the guilt get to her seeing how Carmine fought a war against a race of aliens that almost wipe them out to extinction to finally earn themselves some peace. Yet to jump to another war that it doesn't belong to him. "Karin, should Carmine really keep fighting?"

Chakwas sat down on her chair as she looked over at Carmine, knowing her years of being a doctor she knew the answer to that. "In reality Shepard he shouldn't even be able to fight anymore. He should be resting."

Shepard and Chakwas turned their heads hearing someone move they see Carmine slowly rising from his bed as was trying to sit but Chakwas walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder trying laying him back on the bed.

"Carmine don't push yourself, relax alright." Carmine sighed as he knew too well that the pain on his leg and body was still aching so he tried to move the doctor away but then felt another hand touch him on his shoulder as he looked seeing Shepard trying to put him back to rest.

Carmine took in a deep breath and sighed as he nodded his head understanding the situation he laid back on the bed. "How bad am I doc?" Carmine said as Chakwas just open her Omni-tool. "You suffered a lot of damage from your leg and your shoulder Carmine but you will be fine for a week rest."

"What about the Quarian… is she ok?" Shepard nodded her head as she replied back to him. "Tali is fine Carmine you saved her life." Carmine nodded his head as he looked at his left side seeing his weapons right beside him but noticed his COG Armor was not there.

"What happen to my armor?" Shepard walked by him and replied to him. "Garrus is fixing your armor Carmine, don't worry your weapons are here except for your Torque Bow it's still locked inside your quarters as you left it. Carmine nodded his head as got a good look at his Lancer, his chainsaw chain was gone. _'Must have broke it against that grub' _

Carmine took in a deep breath as he felt his shoulder sting, shaking the pain away he stared up into the ceiling raising his hand up he touched his face seeing how he is missing his helmet. "Shepard could you hand me my helmet please."

Shepard was confused of why he would need his helmet when he needs his rest. "Chakwas says you need your rest Carmine and I think your helmet will only bother you."

"Please Shepard, my helmet." Shepard looked at Chakwas seeing that Carmine will not give up she sighed as she nodded her head agreeing to hand him his helmet. She walked up to his helmet and grabbed it handing it to him. "Thank you."

He slowly placed it back on his head as he felt calm now. "Carmine I'm going to leave you alone now alright so you can rest so take it easy on yourself, you done a great job." Carmine didn't respond to her answer as he just stood quiet looking up at the ceiling slowly closing his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on him Shepard." Chakwas said as she turned around looking at her. "Please do Karin, if anything let me know." Chakwas nodded her head as Shepard began to walk out the medical room. Walking through the mess hall she saw there were a few crew members today. _'Seems like they are working' _

Shepard walked inside the elevator as she pressed a button heading towards engineering.

"Let's see how Tali is doing."

-x-

Normandy

Shepard POV

Walking outside the elevator I noticed that I heard a lot of talking coming where Donnelly and Daniels where. _'What's going on in there?'_ Walking inside I saw Tali having her arms crossed as Kasumi was there standing beside her while Jack and Grunt where their talking to her.

"Come one let us see! I heard you say that you had a video of Carmine fighting the geth let us see!" Jack said as she seemed to be getting impatient as always. "Now, now Jack patients it's a virtue, if she doesn't want to show it then let her." Kasumi said to Jack but she was now getting irritated.

"What is going on in here?" I said as I finally have everyone's attention towards me I heard Grunt say. "The Quarian here haves a video of Carmine fighting against the geth and we want to see it!"

"I have a name you know!" Tali said as she seemed to be getting annoyed also but why does she have a video of Carmine fighting against the geth? "Come on just show us already!" Kasumi then stepped in front of Jack as she said to her.

"Why do you guys want to see the video anyways?" I knew what Kasumi was doing and in reality I wanted to hear this from them too as I heard Jack respond to her. "Have you seen him how he came back from the mission? I want to see what happen to him how he end up liked that."

"I also heard he fought two geth primes alone and charged towards a colossus head on. He must have had a lot of fun facing strong enemies!" Grunt said as he pounded his fist together feeling his blood lust coming out of him as I just shook my head but heard Kasumi say.

"Is that really all?" _'What are you trying to do Kasumi?' _I wondered as I saw Jack crossed her arms as she just looked away from her and respond back. "It's just that… I want to see what went wrong alright nothing else. Anyways how is he Shepard?"

_'Was she worried?' _I shook my head seeing how it might have been hard to believe that she would be worried about Carmine but she did say that she respected him."Carmine is fine Jack he just needs a week's rest and he will be up and running again."

I saw Grunt laughing as he said. "Ha, only a week! He will be ready in a few days; he doesn't have the blood to stay still for a week." I was confused of how Grunt might know that.

"Yeah and to let you guys know right now he fought in Haestrom with no kinetic barriers throughout the whole mission." Everyone in the room was shocked except for Grunt as he just laughed amused of what he just heard.

"You are shitting me, no barriers at all against the geth? In that type of heat?" Jack said as she shook her head smiling how strong he truly was.

"Ha, a great warrior indeed!" Grunt said as he was happy to hear that. _'Only Krogan' _

Kasumi stood quiet as she seemed to see that happen from him but then I turned my head to Tali as she was purely shocked. "That can't be possible Shepard there is no way he could have kept going through all that heat without barriers! And specially his wounds!"

Yeah it was true what she said it; with that amount of heat it could have actually made a marine loss conscience and not only that but also with great amount of skin burn. But I shook the thought away as I wanted to know why Tali had video of Carmine fighting the geth.

"Tali, why is it that you have a video of Carmine fighting the geth?" Tali then began to fidget her fingers like that when she gets nervous or when she is shy, knowing here since the fight of Saren I know how she is. "Well… I was going to show it to you but seeing how they want to see also I guess have no choice."

Tali raised her arm up as she began to type in her Omni-tool as she sends the video feeds to all of us. "While I was getting the information of my mission I was able to monitor the video around the facility of the area as I was able to see what you guys were doing." She stopped as we saw Carmine video screen show as he was taking down the first geth prime by himself and I was actually surprised to see how he took care of him.

"Seeing him take down a prime by himself was something I couldn't believe Shepard, not even my people can do that, then taking all the heat of the sun and fighting against more geth alone was something that surprised me even more." I can understand her motives looking at the next video seeing how he stomped the heads of the geth clean, tossing one over the bridge and beating some of them barehanded.

"I never seen such brute force and hate coming from a soldier like him, seeing him take down his enemies like his life didn't matter and using nothing but pure carnage was something I never seen in my life." We all know how Carmine fights in the heat of battle hell me, Jack and Grunt seen it in action. Although I'm worried of how he does things, not like this two that approve of his actions still worried me of why he would sacrifice his life like that.

"Who is he Shepard, is he even human?" I sighed knowing this was coming, I looked around seeing how Jack was looking at me as Kasumi also; Grunt was still watching the video seeing how he was putting a grin on his face appearing that he was happy of what Carmine was doing.

I looked at her as she was still fidgeting her fingers I decided to answer her question. "Look Tali he is indeed human and if you really want to know, why don't you go and ask him yourself." I could see through her purple visor that she was wide eye assuming that I might have been crazy.

"I… I don't know? I did receive his name and all but… I don't know… He might not like me to interrupt him." Tali said as I shook my head seeing that I might have failed to convince her but then Jack stepped in and said. "Look here girly, he may not seem the person to be open about things but the time his been here with us he showed nothing but respect and care for the rest of us. You can even ask Grunt, Kasumi, Garrus and hell even me."

_'Wow who would of thought' _"That's actually nice of you to say Jack. Never thought I hear you say that?" She crossed her arms as she looked away from me. "Say whatever you want Shepard but I know how it is to be judged alright, this girly is just scared of him just because she doesn't have the guts to go and talk to him."

I looked at Tali as she stood quiet for a while as she rubbed her hands together and looked at us. "Do all of you know who he truly is?"

"He only told me how his people execute his enemies and how strong his squad is." Grunt said as he smiled at that, I remember how Carmine explained to him how there possible ways to execute an enemy with Grunt.

"He may look terrifying but he haves a good heart inside of him, I know he haves been through some rough times in his past but I know he really cares to the people he cares for." Kasumi said as I can see her smiling under hood.

Seeing how everyone really respect Carmine made me happy to see that everyone is there to support him. _'I wonder how he does it'_ I looked at Tali once more and said. "Tali I know he may seem stranger to you but he did risk his life to save your life against a prime. Who does that?" I saw her nodded her head she stopped fidgeting her fingers as I kept going. "Go and talk to him I'm pretty sure if you thanked him he be glad to hear it right about now."

Tali nodded her head as she said. "I will Shepard and thanks for having me in the Normandy. When will I be able to see him?"

"Glad to have you on board Tali. You can check up on him in a few hours from now he is resting, I hope." I shook my head hoping he is indeed still in the med bay with Karin resting. Seeing how everyone is leaving back to their station I heard my Omni-tool beep as I walked out and opened it up seeing how I got a message.

_"Hi sweetheart, I know we haven't talked since well when you came back from the grave. I was just checking up on you and see how you were doing. I'll be heading towards the Citadel and I'll be there for a couple of days so I was wondering why you don't come down and let me meet your crew. So come on over and see me, It's been two years since I haven't hanged out with my daughter so call me when you are here and that's an order to understand._

_Well love you and hope to see you soon. _

_Love Mom."_

"This is going to be bad."

-x-

Normandy

Carmine POV

_"Carmine we have to retreat!" Who is this person, where am I? Wait I know this scene I'm back in the Hollows ,the grubs! "Carmine we have to retreat are squad leader is dead we have to fall back!" _

_"What about the rest!" I saw him shake his head as he was shaking. "They are all dead Carmine the Locust killed them all we have to get out of here!" _

_No, no, no, no that's not true! "We have to stay here we have orders to protect this area until reinforcements arrive!" He started to panic as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pointed his finger towards the battle._

_"Look around you Carmine we are surrounded! Drones, Grenadiers, Therons, Kantus and Maulers have passed our lines we are getting slaughtered!" _

_I can see them, my friends being killed by the grubs. The drones shooting down at my friends, my squad mates that I served since my training days in boot camp being slaughtered! The Kantus lifting up one of them up as he took out his helmet "Die ground walker!" bringing his sharp teeth at his head, hearing him scream in pain as I can see his brain spilling outside of him as he dangled dead in his hand._

_"We can't hold this position any longer!" I kept on looking around as I saw two of my team mates running away from the Mauler but the giant grub swung his flail ripping them both in half as their guts and blood splatter all over the ground._

_"We have orders to defend this area!" I yelled as he then turned me around and yelled right in my face. "To hell with their orders! I have a family waiting for me! I'm not going to die in this shit hole!" He pushed me away as I saw him sprint away but it was too late as I saw an arrow stuck behind his back as he then exploded into pieces seeing his guts and blood splatter all over the ground._

_Seeing a grub rushing towards me I ripped up my chainsaw as I cut him apart feeling his blood splatter all over my armor as he screamed in pain seeing his body parts land on the ground as I aimed and shot a few more grubs dead. _

_"Does anyone read me? Anyone still alive!" I didn't get any respond as I looked around once more. Seeing more of them grubs killing my friends, taking them out in the open as one of them curb stomps him destroying his whole head. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I saw a friend of mine I recognize in my boot camp days he was about to be a father in a couple of months as I saw him being beat to death as one of the grubs plunged a bayonet straight into his stomach as they ripped him open. _

_ I can hear the screams come from every direction, looking down I saw another friend of mine I knew. He was crawling towards me as I saw his face with pure fear in him as he lift his hand to me yelling. "Carmine help me please!" _

_I heard him I did but my body didn't move, why didn't I move? Why couldn't I move! Looking past him I saw a Kantus walking right towards him as he stomped on his head reaching down grabbing on to his left arm the grub pulled as I could hear him scream in pain as I saw his whole arm being ripped off from him. _

_The grub then began to beat him to death in his head hearing him scream for help, pleading for mercy but he didn't stop as he then hit him one more time as the back of his head popped open as his brain splatter all over the floor only having the grub tossing his arm at him saying. _

_"Puny human!" I stared and watched as my friend was killed in front of me, in front of me! The Kantus then looked at me and screamed at me. "Ground walker!" Pulling out his Gorgon pistol he aimed at me as I felt the bullets hitting me on my shoulder knocking me on the ground as I was looking above me. _

_The ground was wet and cold as I looked to my side seeing I was in a pile of blood. Hearing the grub walking towards me I looked down as he was standing right in front of me aiming his pistol right at me. 'Was this it? Is this how I die'_

_"Die human!" I gripped my hands into a fist as I got up quickly form the ground as he missed his shot hitting me on my leg I grabbed on to his arm as I yanked the pistol away from him and punched him straight into his jaw. Seeing him stumble back I kept on punching him as he was trying to defend himself I didn't even let him. I punched him under his chest as I saw him land on his knees I gripped his throat as I stared him straight into his eyes. _

_I can tell he was scared, he was afraid of me, a Locust showing fear towards me. I placed my hands on his mouth as I was stretching it open I felt him squirm away from me but I didn't let him. I kept on pulling as I heard his whole jaw snap as I felt his whole body stop moving. _

_"Carmine!"_

"Carmine!"

I snapped from my thoughts as I looked at my left seeing Doctor Chakwas standing right beside me. _'I guess I'm back' _I slowly got up from the bed as I sat looking at Chakwas. "Was I moving a lot doc?"

I saw her give a smile at me as she nodded her head. "Yes Carmine once again you scared me making me believe you were having some sort of heart attack." I laughed seeing if I was ever going to have a heart attack it better be from bacon at least.

"Sorry I worried you doc, if you don't mind I'll be getting off this bed now." I placed my feet on the ground as I slowly got up feeling my right leg sting seeing that it was still not healed up I looked down as I put on my tank top.

"Carmine I suggest that you keep on resting here when you feel better to walk again." I looked at her and then look back at the bed. Yeah it was comfortable and all but I really didn't like to stay in here. "I'm alright doc I'll just head on to my room and rest there really."

She sighed nodding her head to my answer as I reached down grabbing my weapons. "Carmine as your doctor I suggest you stay well rested, don't strain yourself as you already are. Or I will have to sedate you." I laughed at her last statement knowing her she would really do it I looked at her and responded back to her.

"I'll be careful doc, thanks." I waved at her as I slowly walked out of the medical room seeing the mess hall was empty. It was for the best really I didn't want to talk to anyone right now except for one person though. Walking towards the mess hall I walked towards Garrus room as I open it seeing him fix my armor, he slowly stopped as he turned his head around and said to me.

"Carmine I guess Chakwas cleared you to fight once more this time a platoon of Krogan right?" I shook my head as I walked towards him padding him on the shoulder as I looked at my armor seeing how it's almost fix.

"Not exactly Garrus but she did say I can fight you though, I heard you Turians are weak against hand to hand combat." I lied to him really I didn't know anything know shit about Turians but that they are the strongest army in the galaxy. But I got to see his reaction as he responded back.

"I'll have you know that I'm an expert on hand to hand combat Carmine and I bet I can take you on any time." I laughed seeing how he doesn't back down on any challenge sort of remind me back home.

"So what bring you here Carmine?" I pulled out my Lancer as I handed it to him. "Is there a way you can fix my chainsaw bayonet Garrus?" He set it beside the table as he was expecting it, after a few minutes he said.

"Well it doesn't seem that difficult to fix Carmine really but why not use one of our weapons?" I shrugged my shoulders at his responds, I really didn't want to use one of their toys really, and it will just not be the same as my Lancer. "To tell you the truth Garrus I don't want to use your weapons really it's just not the same as my Lancer. A Gear without his Lancer is a useless Gear without it."

He nodded his head seeing how he understood me he turned his head back on my Lancer as he was expecting it. "So what material do you want me to use? Or what sort of damage you are looking for it to make?"

"I want it to rip right through any material Garrus, I want it to be stronger and that it always stay sharp never able to break, I want it to rip right through a geths armor." Garrus stood quiet as he placed his hand under his chin thinking of what to do.

"I got an idea but it's not going to be easy to get though Carmine and this material is going to cost quite a fortune to get." I sighed knowing that it was not going to be that easy. "So is going to be impossible then?"

"Not exactly." I crossed my arms not understanding his situation as he looked at me. "I can get it with no problem using Cerberus funds, and don't worry the Illusive Man won't know what I'll be making I'll be giving him false information, but I can get it."

_'Why do I have the feeling that he wants something from me' _I shook my head as I looked at him. "Alright Garrus what do you want?" This time I saw him put a smile as he looked at me. _'Bastard'_

"Although I would very much like to use your sniper once again on the next mission." I sighed knowing that's what he was aiming for but he continued. "But seeing how you saved my life and I saved yours how about we go to a bar and call it even."

I was surprise to see that an alien wants to know me better, seeing that he indeed saved my life back on Haestrom he did seemed a good person to know, hell even Grunt was great to talk to he just loves battles like I do. "Alright Garrus sounds good to me. But I warn you though I can drink quite a lot."

He laughed as he extended his hand to him as I gladly shake it hearing him say. "Sounds good Carmine but just don't tell Shepard about this alright."

"You got it Garrus." I said my goodbyes as I exited the room. _'Well that went well, glad that he will be able to fix my Lancer' _Walking through the mess hall I pass through the elevator as I stood outside my room for a quick moment as I felt my leg throbbing. _'Damn I guess I walked too much for today'_

"Umm… Carmine?" It was indeed a female voice but different of what I heard from but it sounded very familiar though. I turned my body around as I spotted the same female Quarian I saved at Haestrom. I saw could see that she was fidgeting her hands in front of me. _'Is she nervous or something?'_

"Did I disturb you in a bad timing?" I turned towards my room as I really wanted to get some rest in because of my leg really, sighing I turned my head towards her as I replied. "Not really umm… Tali right?"

"Y-yeah that's my name… um I just… wanted to see how you were doing." Seeing that she was moving her hands even more I wondered if she was scared of me or something or was she just nervous standing around in the middle of the hall way here.

Opening my door I looked at her. "Well I'm doing fine at the moment but my leg is killing me so if you want to talk just come on in alright if not then we can talk another time." I began to walk inside my room as I placed my weapons on the table as I began to sit down on my bed.

I turned my head seeing how Tali walked inside holding her hands together as the door closed behind her. _'I thought she would leave' _Seeing how she stood still in the middle of the room I extended my hand offering her to sit down on the chair.

"Do you want to sit down or just keep standing?"

"Umm… I'll sit down thank you." She walked towards the chair as she sat down across from me, not really knowing what she is doin ghere and me personally not knowing why indeed she is in here for, I don't know anything about her and her being a Quarian.

"So Tali, what did you want?" I saw her stop as she was staring at my weapons and my old COG Armor seeing her look straight at me. "Oh I just well… I wanted to thank you for saving my life back on Haestrom."

"It was nothing Tali really I just couldn't stand and let the grub kill you." She tilted her head guessing she didn't understand my word 'Grub' and. "What's a grub? You mean the geth?" Yeah should have seen that coming.

"I guess you want to know who I am and where I come from huh?" She slowly nodded her head seeing that I make her nervous I looked straight her as I can her eyes looking at me through her purple visor and said.

"Look Tali, I'm human alright and where I come from is something that you might not believe me but I'm not from this universe. I'm from a planet called Sera and I'm indeed a soldier, a Gears really." I can tell she seemed surprised by seeing her hands stopped moving she was just looking straight at me as her visor never moved.

"You're not lying are you?" She said to me as I shook my head to her. "No, I was never a good liar really so believe what you want Tali."

"Wow you're not lying."

I nodded my head and I don't know if it was me but it seemed to me that she was smiling? "Wow that's amazing how tall are you exactly?" I was now confused of how this girl was somehow scared of me and now was happy with full of questions?

"I'm seven feet and two inches."

"Wow… what are those around your neck?"

I looked down as she pointed her finger at my COG Tags. "These are my COG Tags, it's just the same as Shepards tags I guess."

"And why do you say grub? Or how did you get here? And… Oh I'm sorry I guess I'm asking too much aren't I?" I shook my head not knowing how this girl is jumpy somehow never met someone like her.

"Look I know you want answers Tali but right now I'm tired ok." She nodded her hand seeing her get up from the chair she looked at me one more time as she said.

"Sorry if I bothered but Thank you for saving me Carmine, most people don't do that for a Quarian."

_'What does a Quarian have to do with it?' _"Don't worry about it Tali, Quarian or not I would help you no matter what." I can see she was fidgeting her hands once more as she said.

"T-thank you Carmine."

"Anytime Tali before you leave can you put my helmet on my table please?"

"Sure."

She walked towards me as I slowly removed my helmet as I could get some nights rest in and I looked at Tali as I handed her my helmet but I heard her say. "Keelah!"

_'Keelah?' _I kept on staring at her as she still didn't grab my helmet. "Tali? Tali are you alright?" I saw her shake her head as she quickly grabbed my helmet and placed it on top of the table.

"I-is there something else y-you need?" She was fidgeting her hands a bit faster this time and I don't if it was me being tired but I could have sworn I could see her through her purple visor as she was blushing? _'You're seeing things clay' _

"No Tali thanks."

"W-well see you around Carmine." As I saw her walk out the room leaving me alone, I sighed as I lay in bed trying to get comfortable as I slowly closed my eyes.

"She does have some nice hips though."

**Hahaha oh how I had fun writing this one and now guessing that you readers might know now indeed it is time for Carmine to explore the Citadel! XD  
**

**To my reviewers!**

**edboy4926 - Glad you liked the chapter!**

**The Constitutionalist - Glad you liked the chapter and that you were surprised of how his Lancer bayonet was destryed but don't worry a Gear is nothing with out his Lancer. (Not true because Carmine seems like he can use any sort of weapon really lol) But you get what I mean. And Carmine being open to people? I don't know I just don't see it? And it also got me curious what sort of paring YOU want for carmine? Who are you favoring here! lol But don't feel bad if you think you ramble to much don't worry. I like what my reviewers think and it makes me glad to see that this story is still at your interest.**

**To my Guest - So Tali huh but also Jack! Thats actually new to me really I guess your the first to actually that you want to pair up with Carmine lol But hey it may seem possible who knows! I like you opinion and hope you liked this chapter.**

**Hazzamo - Hahaha thats what I say when I play Gears of war lol Carmine is Beast! But he haves to watch himself now and then. I know I loved that part too lol**

**TheFallenGeneral - Indeed you have a good point there. Jacob seems like he could leak information to TIM! But think about it? Would he actually dare to leak information against Carmine? I know I wouldn't lol **

**Well readers, favorites, followers hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review of how this story is going so far I'm always pleased to see your reviews thanks. So readers stay safe and I'll see you next time it could be today, tomorrow or the next who knows really lol Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is yet another chapter I though this chapter was good but Idk really I'll let you readers decide and well read below!**

Chapter 11 - Nothing to worry about?

Normandy

Normal POV

Carmine was standing by the table were his weapons were as he was cleaning them off making sure they were ready for the next upcoming mission he might go to. Setting down the Boltok he then reached for the Longshot as he began to inspect it as he felt a quick pain on his right leg. _'It's been three days and my leg is still hurting?' _

He sighed as he set the Longshot on the table as he sat down on the bed, looking down on his shoulder he can see it was healed now but his right thigh was still in progressing from healing. Shaking his head he lift up his Omni-tool as he saw that it was still morning, he knew he had to get at least something to eat as he got up from the bed and decided to get some food.

Walking out of the room he can see a few people on the crew walking around the mess hall as he saw people greeting him, he nods his head to them as he walked towards the cafeteria he looked down on the selection seeing how there is only pancakes today. He grabbed a plate as he began to set pancakes on his plate. _'I guess fifteen of this wouldn't hurt' _

He grabbed the last pancake as he reached over the syrup as he grabbed the whole bottle he began to walk towards the table seeing how there is spot for him to sit he takes it. Applying the syrup on his pancakes he grabbed his fork as he was about to dig in, only to stop as he heard. "I don't think that's healthy for your health Carmine?"

Turning his head he saw the one person that always patches him up as he says. "Oh come on doc, a guy my size needs this much to eat. Well if you had bacon then it would be another story." Doctor Chakwas just shook her head as she walked towards him as she placed an apple beside his plate as she said.

"I know Carmine but it doesn't mean that you can't eat healthy food also and I'm guessing that you are staying healthy correct? How is your leg?" Carmine looked down on his leg as he showed it that he can move it. "It's fine doc, only I still feel that it bothers me when I move quick but I guess I still need a few days to recover. But above else I'm good."

She smiled as she said her goodbyes as she began to walk towards her medical room, Carmine then looked back at his plate feeling that his stomach was growling he placed his hands on his helmet slowly removing it as he set it down beside him beginning to eat.

"You sure you don't want another fifteen pancakes big guy?" Carmine looked across from the table knowing exactly who that voice is from. "Seems that you starting to know me Kasumi but right now, only these will do."

Carmine said as he took a bite of his pancake as Kasumi appeared right in front of her as she was holding her tea with her. "How are your wounds healing up Carmine?" He stopped as he showed her moving his shoulder around. "My shoulder is better but my leg though is still healing."

Kasumi smiled as she took another drink of her tea as she watched Carmine eating his pancakes. "So how are you finding this world now Carmine?" He stopped eating as he put down his hands looking straight at her. "I believe you asked me that same question a while back huh?"

Kasumi nodded her head as she took another drink of her tea as Carmine looked down at his plate. "It's very difficult to answer you that question Kasumi." She stood quiet as she set down her tea only to hear him continue. "But it's not like I don't hate it here, meeting Shepard, Garrus, Jack, Grunt, Tali and even you were actually caring to take me in. And you guys are probably the good friends I have in this world."

_'Glad he accepted us as his friends' _Kasumi smiled as she lift up her tea and too another drink as she saw him finished eating his food seeing him place his helmet back on. She then remembered something as she smiled even more as she set down her tea and said.

"Carmine can I ask you another question?" Carmine looked at her. "Depends what question you want to ask me?" She looked around as she didn't see anyone familiar walking by as she then asked. "How was your chat with Tali by the way?"

"It was normal I guess, she just came to thank me and wanted to know who I was really nothing more." Kasumi just kept smiling because when she noticed Tali walking out of Carmine room that day she was fidgeting her hands as she was embarrassed of something by the way she walked out of his room.

"Is that all that happen, did she do or say something else?" Carmine scratched the back of his helmet as he then remembered something. "Well she said 'Keelah when I handed my helmet to her so she can place it on the table, not really knowing what it meant?"

_'I thought so' _She giggled as she was enjoying this conversation as she kept on asking. "So what do you think about Tali?" Carmine stood quiet as he crossed his arms thinking of her. _'She is shy and well friendly as we speak, and really nice curves' _He stopped as he shook his head and answered her question.

"She seems nice? Although she seems shy and all but I don't know really, I checked on my codex to see what Quarians were but didn't get enough information about them." Kasumi smirked wider as she then leaned in close and replied back. "Why don't you go and ask her yourself, I'm pretty sure she would like to talk to you about her people."

_'She does have a point' _Carmine thought as he kept on thinking of the question but he didn't actually see himself to go and talk to her, he didn't even know how to beginning. "I'll think about it Kasumi and why did you ask me about her anyways?"

Kasumi smiled as she lifts up her tea. "My Carmine, are you telling me that I can't ask questions?" She teased as Carmine laughed shaking his head. "I didn't say that Kasumi, I just wanted to know why you asked me what I thought about her."

"A woman has the rights to be curios you know." Carmine just waved his hands seeing that there was no point of arguing with her as he then turned his head seeing Garrus walking toward them.

"Well what are you two talking about?" Garrus asked as he sat down beside Carmine, Carmine was about to answer his question only to have Kasumi answer first. "It's only between us two Garrus right Carmine."

Carmine turned his head towards her seeing her smirk under her hood as he shook his. "What she said Garrus, so what bring you out here?" Garrus ignored what Kasumi said as he then said. "Do you guys know where are we heading right now?"

Carmine shrugged his shoulders not really caring where he was going if he gets to go and kill some grubs as Kasumi stood quiet already knowing where they were heading. "We are going to the Citadel."

"The City what?" Carmine said as he never heard of this 'Citadel' before. Garrus shook his head knowing he wouldn't know. "The Citadel is a ship that contains citizens from all kinds of aliens living in there and marketing."

_'More aliens huh?' _Carmine sighed as he nodded his head. "So what are we going to do there?" Garrus smirked as he slapped the back of Carmine. "You my friend I'm going to make you drink until you drop Carmine." Garrus laughed as Carmine laughed a bit also. _'How long was it that I enjoyed myself like this?'_

"Sounds like fun Garrus mind if I join you?" Kasumi said as Garrus was confused of seeing the master thief really wanting to join to the party as he just nodded his head. "Sure, the more the better."

"What are you talking about Garrus?" Everyone turned their heads as they saw Shepard having her arms crossed as she was staring at the three of them. "Oh… well were just talking about what are the best sights of the Citadel."

Shepard knew he was lying trying to her as Kasumi suddenly just disappears right before her eyes, shaking her head she looked down at the two. "I don't care what you have planed Garrus but as longest you don't cost him or me any trouble understand."

Garrus laughed as he got up from his chair. "Please Shepard when have I cost you any trouble?" She kept on staring at Garrus seeing how she had a point he shrugged his shoulder. "Ok maybe a little bit but I'm just going to show Carmine here a good time that's all."

"I'm sure you are Garrus, Carmine can I have a word with you in private." Shepard walked away as Carmine got up from his seat and followed Shepard seeing her stand still away from people hearing he said.

"What is it Shepard?"

"I know what plan might Garrus have so all I'm asking is that you have fun and don't cost any problem alright."

"You got it Shepard was there something else you wanted to say to me?"

Carmine said as Shepard scratches the back of her head seeing that the next question might not be of his liking, but she had to say it. "Carmine when we go into the Citadel you can't carry any of your weapons understand."

"Not going to happen." He quickly replied as Shepard sighed knowing he was going to say that. Seeing him stand still in front of her, he just kept on staring at her. "Just for today Carmine, nothing will happen."

"No."

He crossed his arms as Shepard seeing how there was no point of arguing with him she sighed in defeat seeing how he won't listen. "I guess I'll have to use my specter status against Bailey to let you in." She stopped as she then face palm herself just realizing the biggest mistake she just forgotten. _'How am I going to bring him in if his not even registered in the whole galactic system!'_

"Everything ok Shepard?" Carmine said as he looked at her seeing how she was now in more stress than she could handle before she could answered his question she heard the Joker radio in.

_"We just arrived in the Citadel Commander already requesting permission to dock inside waiting on your approval." _

"Thanks Joker bring us in."

She said as she looked at Carmine and sighed.

"Come on Carmine just let me do all the talking alright."

-x-

Citadel

Carmine POV

_'You call this is a ship! You can actually call this another planet!' _I looked around what my eyes could bearly believe seeing how ships are flying by and cities that over tower anything I seen before as I saw even cities right above me!

I kept looking as I saw the same races as I seen humans and aliens talking to each other, Asari, Turian, Krogan and Salarians all in the same roof. But not this other freaking aliens though, I saw a green four leg grub typing into some sort of computer. A fat chubby midget wretch that had some sort of breathing problem. Then this big ugly Bloodmount that looks like a gorilla standing across talking to a Turian.

_'I really, really, really want to head back to the Normandy before I regret doing something later'_ I shook my head seeing how I'm already down here convinced by Garrus which now that I think of it, I don't even know why I did agree to it anyways.

"Come on Bailey can't you do something about it?" I looked down as I saw Shepard talking to this Bailey person. "Shepard I understand your situation but to bring and escaped convict, a unknown Krogan, a thief that is wanted and plus add to it a seven foot giant that it's not even registered in the whole galactic system."

Shepard rubbed the back of her head as she looked back at us seeing that it was me, Grunt, Jack, Kasumi, Garrus and Tali waiting to just to get in. "Come on Bailey they won't do anything bad I'm just here to meet someone for a couple of hours and will be out before you know it."

"I don't know Shepard are they even carrying weapons?" Shepard slowly turned her head to us but her eyes were only looking at me knowing that I was the only person on the group carrying a weapon. "Well… only one."

I sighed as I reached into my side pulling out my Boltok as Bailey sighed as he leaned back on his chair thinking of what to do. _'Well I don't blame him I wouldn't let myself in knowing that I could kill the next grub that bumps into me' _Then I saw Garrus walk up and said.

"Come on Bailey we are not going to cause you any trouble, what about if I got you a bottle of Brandy huh?" This person then rubbed his chin as he looked at Garrus for a while. "Alright Garrus but I expect it to be behind my desk before you leave."

"Consider it done." I was surprised it worked to bribe a 'C-sec' officer knowing that these guys are like law enforcement or something but it didn't matter. "Thanks Bailey we owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet Shepard just make sure they stay out of trouble alright." Seeing how now we had approvable to go inside the Citadel. I was amazed of how crowed it was I don't ever remember seeing something so crowed in life before? Well except a hoard of grubs coming in every direction.

"Alright listen up." We all turned our heads to Shepard as she was looking at us with her hands crossed. "I have to go and meet someone important to me and I expect you to be at your best behavior!" She looked at Kasumi. "No stealing." She shrugged her shoulders as she then looked at Jack and Grunt. "No fighting understand." She waved her hands to her as Grunt seemed to ignore her words, then she looked straight at me. "Please don't kill anyone understand."

"I'll try." Is all I said as she sighed seeing that that's the best answer I can give her. "Alright, I'll contact you guys when I'm done alright, enjoy yourselves." Shepard began to walk away as she was finally gone from our sights.

I kept on looking around as I could see all this flashy lights bright around the whole area as I was amazed by it. Then I heard Garrus say. "Well now that Shepard is gone does anyone have a place to go before we head towards the bar?"

"I need a few upgrades for my shotgun scarangel." Jack said as I laughed hearing her say that as Garrus laughed also. "Very funny Jack, so tell me what upgrades do you need?"

"Well… things that… you know."

"Ha, the Turian got you Jack." Grunt said as I shook my head seeing how this two are already arguing. Then I saw Kasumi walked in front of them as she said.

"Why don't you take Jack and Grunt with you into the armory seeing how they need upgrades and also Carmine needs some kinetic barriers also right?" I shrugged my shoulders as I nodded my head to her seeing how Garrus nodded his head agreeing to Kasumi's idea.

"Alright sounds like a plan, I'll send you guys the coordinates to where we meet at the bar see you guys in half an hour." Garrus said as I saw my Omni-tool beep as I saw a map show up. Then Garrus, Jack and Grunt began to walk away as I was left with Tali and Kasumi?

"Kasumi?" I said as I saw her disappear right before my eyes not even letting me know where she was going. I sighed as I was now left alone with Tali seeing how she was fidgeting her hands once again.

"Do you have somewhere else to go?" I saw her turn her visor up to me as she replied. "W-well I wanted to go and buy some parts for my suit but I can do that another time."

I shook my head. "I don't mind going with you as longest we move from here really, people are staring at me for some reason?" I looked around as I saw some Asari, Turians and other people looking at me as guessing they never seen a Gear before.

I saw her nod her head as she began to walk on ahead as I followed right beside her. _'This place is indeed huge. I wonder how they built it' _I then looked down on Tali as she was probably two feet shorter than me, do all Quarian have that size?

Then I remembered something that Kasumi said to me at the Normandy but I really didn't know how to ask her though. I sighed seeing there was no point if I'm going to be walking and not talk to her at least. "Tali?"

I saw her jump a bit as she then turned her head towards me as she said. "Y-yeah?" I found it funny how she was jumpy around me but I shook my head as I asked her. "Can you tell me about the Quarian race? The Codex hardly explains to me what your people are."

I saw her stop as she looked at me. "You want to know about my people?" I shrugged my shoulders seeing how I know a bit about other aliens why not know about her kind also at least to know her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" I saw her wave her hands as she replied quickly. "I don't mind at all really. I just never expect you to actually want to know about my people?" I saw her look around as she pointed some seats close by the stairs. "Let's sit down."

Walking toward the seat she sat down as I did the same and people then began to look at me but mostly they were looking at the two us. Ignoring the grubs staring I looked at Tali and saw her fidgeting her hands. "W-what do you want to know?"

-x-

Citadel

Shepard POV

_'I hope they are not doing anything stupid, especially Carmine' _I sighed as I was sitting down on a chair in a café waiting for my mom. Just thinking of her seeing my crew it's going to shock her as the last group I had with me fighting against Saren.

"Well look at you, you look even beautiful for a woman that came back from the dead." I snapped my thoughts away as I looked up seeing the one person in the world that I really cared for, I got up from the chair and said. "Hi mom, how you been?"

She smiled as she came in and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you are here sweetheart. But don't you die on me again you hear." I laughed, knowing my mother she must have been in pain but she is a strong woman in and out.

"I'll try mother, well how you been this last two years?" She sat down as I did also seeing her look straight at me. "I been good sweet heart, seeing how the Collectors have been capturing human colonies it just made my job harder trying to protect them."

I nodded my head understanding her situation, remembering Horizon was hard knowing that I couldn't save the entire colony. "Enough of me though how about you? How is it that you are working with Cerberus?"

I turned wide eye as I looked straight at my mom's eyes not knowing how she got this information. "H-how do you know that mom?" All I saw was her smiling as she was giving me one of them smiles that I always find it creepy as she continued. "Please sweet heart I'm your mother, I know everything."

_'Mothers are indeed scary' _I sighed as there was no way to fool my mother out of this one, taking in a deep breath I lined up straight as I answered her question. "Yes mom, but I'm not with Cerberus I'm just using them so I can stop the Collectors and I think they are also working for the Reapers."

"The Reapers. It seems to me you have your hands full on this one." I nodded my head but I was still curious of how she found out. "Mom how did you know I was with Cerberus?" She smiled as she waved her finger at me as replying quickly.

"I'm sorry commander but this Captain will not answer your question." I laughed as I shook my head not believing that my mother would say that. _'Two can play that game' _

"I'm a Council Specter Captain so I believe I have the right to know." I said seeing how I got her but she kept on her composure as she didn't seem too surprised as I heard her say. "And I'm your mother, out rank that."

I shook my head in defeat knowing that there is no way I can win against her. "Haha I missed you mom, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too sweet heart, but tell me where your crew is? What type of aliens have you picked to go with your mission?" I knew she was going to ask me that, I just hope she doesn't freak out like last time.

"Well I still haven't gotten all of them mom, but it's nothing different like my last crew members." She crossed her arms as she kept on staring at me; I moved my eyes away from her not really wanting to keep eye contact. "Could you be more specific Commander?"

_'Damn' _I sighed as I looked at her once more. "Well I have Garrus and Tali back and well… I also have a master thief named Kasumi, a mercenary named Zaeed, an escaped convict named Jack, a tank breed Krogan named Grunt, then a ex STG Salarian doctor named Mordin, plus two operative from Cerberus named Jacob and Miranda."

"Is that all of them?" she asked as I took in another breath inside as I continued. "No, I also have another crew member that calls himself a 'Gear' his name is Carmine and I'm still need to get an Asari Justicar named Samara and a Drell assassin named Thane." I saw her look at me seeing if I was keeping something from her again but she smiled and leaned back on her chair. "Sounds like you are going to have fun, but tell me about this Carmine that calls himself a 'Gear'."

"Well I can't really explain to well to you mom, you have to meet him to understand him." I said as I spotted an Asari waitress coming towards us as I heard her. "Oh, did my girl already find herself a man?"

I know I couldn't hide it but I know I was blushing by her stupid remark. "W-what are you talking about!" I saw her laugh as I saw the waitress come towards us.

"Hi my name is Nala have you two decided what to order?"

"Yes can you bring me coffee please."

"And you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same with cream please, and Commander I want details?"

-x-

Citadel

Normal POV

_'So her people were forced to leave their planet because of the robot grubs that happen three hundred years, not only that but other people look down at her race as they were nothing' _Carmine thought as he kept walking beside Tali seeing how she explain to him parts of her history of her people. Making it towards their objective they spotted Garrus, Jack and everyone waiting at the front entrance of the bar.

"Took you guys long enough." Jack said as Kasumi looked at Tali seeing how she was fidgeting her fingers she giggled as she walked towards her, Carmine shook his head at Jacks responds. "You expect me to understand this map this place is huge!"

Carmine said as they all laughed seeing they should have known that would happen. "Well now that you two are here lets go and have some fun shall we?" Garrus said as they began to walk inside the bar, Carmine was startled by the loud electro music going off as he could see people and aliens talking and drinking around the bar and also seeing a Asari strippers?

"I can't remember the last time I came inside a bar and not kill someone." Jack said as she took a sit as Garrus, Tali, Kasumi, Grunt took a seat but Carmine was still looking around at the bar. "Are you going to sit down Carmine or are you going to keep eyeing the Asari?"

Garrus said making Jack and Grunt laugh as Kasumi shook her head she turned her head towards Tali seeing how quiet she was. _'Does he prefer Asari?' _Tali thought as she began to look down on her figure only to stop as she felt some one placed her hand on her shoulder as she turned her head saw that it was Kasumi.

"You're worried Tali?" Kasumi teased as Tali shook her head now embarrassed of the thought she just had. "N-no, no of course not! Do I look worried! How can you even tell?" Kasumi smiled under hood seeing how she can see Tali embarrassed. _'This is going to be fun'_

"Very funny Garrus, anyways what is there to drink?" Carmine said as he sat down between Garrus and Tali. "I thought you never asked." Garrus said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the bartender grabbing a few bottles and cups as she walked back and set it down on the table.

"Let's see how big of a drinker you are Carmine." Garrus said as he poured a drink for Carmine as he handed it to him, Carmine grabbed the cup and was a bit confused seeing how this drink was green? "Garrus, this drink is green?"

Garrus laughed as he padded him on the shoulder and said something that he shouldn't ever say. "Oh is Carmine afraid of a colored drink? I thought Gears were not afraid of anything?" Carmine eyed Garrus seeing he was challenging him to drink and holding up his pride he lift up his helmet half way, able to drink the green liquid as he gulped it down.

_'Wow… is not that bad' _Carmine felt the taste of the drink run through his system as he could feel it was actually a well good drink. "So how was it?" Garrus said as he kept on looking at Carmine and Carmine slapped him on his back as he said.

"It's that all you got Garrus!" Garrus smirked as Jack laughed pouring herself a drink as Grunt chugged down a bottle as Kasumi just took a drink as Tali just stood quiet not really wanting to drink because she would have to do something embarrassing.

"You're not going to drink Tali?" She stood still as she looked to her side seeing Carmine looking at her. "I… I do but I need well… an umm… an emergency induction port." Carmine was confused of what she just said not really knowing what it meant. Garrus tapped on his shoulder as he turned his head towards him hearing him say.

"She means a straw." Carmine shook his head as he seemed he was kidding but then realize he wasn't. _'You serious?' _Carmine then turned his head as he can see that she was shrugging her shoulders assuming she was embarrassed. _'Why not ask me then?' _

Carmine sighed as he got up from his seat seeing how everyone looked at him watching him walk towards the bartender as he then came back and slowly stretched his hand handing Tali a straw. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't drink with us."

_'Keelah' _She thought as she grabbed the straw from him. "T-thank you." Carmine nodded his head as he turned to Garrus grabbing another drink. Kasumi smiled as she leaned in and poured her Tali a drink and whispered to her hear. "His nice isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is." Tali said as she took a drink of her cup as everyone now was enjoying themselves. After a couple of minutes everyone was laughing seeing how they all made jokes of their past missions and the funny moments being in the Normandy.

"Haha is she really that bad of a dancer?" Carmine said as Garrus laughed as he remembered seeing Shepard tried to dance once on the Normandy. "You have no idea Carmine; she can dance with a gun but not on the dance floor." Everyone again laughed as Carmine looked around the table remembering when the last time he enjoyed himself.

_'How long as it been that I laughed like this? How long as it been that I had fun with friends?' _Carmine looked down on his empty cup as he was trying to remember. It didn't take time for everyone to notice his mood was changing, Garrus decided to ask him a question that he always wanted to know.

"Carmine mind if I ask you a question?" Carmine snapped his train of thought as he turns his head towards Garrus. "What question do you want to ask me?"

"How was your life back in your world?" Everyone stood quiet not really knowing if it was the right thing to say, but Tali was confused as why everyone was so serious all of a sudden. "You mean of the war right?"

Seeing how they were quiet Garrus nodded his head. "Yes Carmine, we would like to know more about you, only if you're ok with it?" Carmine looked around the table seeing everyone's eyes looking at him. _'I guess they have the right to know also' _

Tali was surprised to hear that he was in a war but she then realized that dealing with his wounds and having some scars coming out from him he must have been through a lot, she was about to change the subject until Kasumi put her hand on her shoulder as they heard Carmine say. "This war was something we didn't expect; we fought countless wars back in our past life against each other, but never fought a war that it was for our only survival."

"They rise up from the ground as they came within thousands spreading all over the cities killing anything in their path, woman, men, children, infants anything that was human they killed for they only had one mission and one mission alone, extinct us." Carmine gripped his cup as he felt the anger boiling inside of him as everyone around the table stood quiet not knowing what to say.

"Seeing how they were spreading quickly our government has a weapon that ended the Pendulum Wars in our past, this weapon was named 'The Hammer of Dawn' a satellite that was up in the sky brought down a large energy ilmusion beam that could destroyed anything in his blast radios turning everything into ashes." Garrus stood quiet as he then looked up to Carmine and asked him.

"How big was this 'Hammer of Dawn' Carmine? How much damage can it really do?" Carmine shook his head as he replied to him.

"The amount of destruction on this weapon is almost similar as a nuclear explosion Garrus, one single beam from the sky could literally wipe any organic flesh in his blast, and we used that against the grubs and also on our own people."

"Your own people!" Tali said as she saw Carmine slowly nod his head.

"We didn't have time to evacuate, no time to think of how to save them all, it was either us or them at that point. Our government had no other choice but to sacrifice their lives to save the lives of others, my mother and father were killed in that blast."

_'Keelah!' _Tali thought as she was shocked hearing that his parents were sacrificed to save the lives of others and she wasn't the only one as Garrus, Kasumi and even Jack were shocked to hear this, hearing that their own government would do that. Carmine once again was re-living that moment seeing how him and their brothers have to watch their own city burn by their own people.

Garrus seemed that he heard enough he was about to change the subject only to hear Grunt say. "Who are this 'Grubs' you had to face?"

"At first we didn't actually knew what they were called, they were savage monsters killing everything in their path as they see fit, they would always push and push at our lines, if you killed one two would take his place and they just kept coming and coming, that's when we came up for a name for this grubs as we called them 'The Locust'."

Carmine was gripping his cup tighter as it starting to crack as he starts to hear the music of the bar to fade away as he begins to hear the screams of the Locust echoing in his ears, hearing the guns firing in every direction as he can smell the thick blood roaming around him.

"Were they strong?" Grunt asked as Garrus turned his head towards him seeing that Grunt was not getting the picture of Carmine getting angry he was about to stop him only to hear Carmine continue.

"They were vicious animals, imagine the worst nightmare of your live suddenly appear right before your eyes, they were extremely strong in numbers as their weapons, they can put a hole straight into your chest at ease while you are bleeding to death within seconds. They showed no mercy, no remorse either wounded or unarmed they slaughter like the savage animals they are, stomping on your skulls, ripping your arms while you're alive, using their claws and teeth anything in their hands that they would kill you in such inhuman way to show that there was no way to escape!"

Carmine yelled as he closed his hand into a fist breaking the bottle of glass in his hand. _'Damn them! Damn the grubs!' _Carmine thought as he was getting angrier by the seconds but then felt someone place a hand on his bloody hand as he looked down saw a three finger hand holding him as he turned his head to his right saw that it was Tali.

Looking around he can see everyone was looking at him. _'I guess I said too much'_ Taking in a deep breath he un-gripped his hand as he tried to calm his breathing as he looked at everyone and said. "I can't tell you guys anything more because is a personal matter, but I had a peaceful life once, only have everything taking away from me in a blink of an eye."

Garrus nodded his head as everyone around agreed also, there was really nothing else to say, they didn't experience something like that in their life as he did as Garrus looked straight at him and said. "Thank you for telling us Carmine and we are sorry of your loss."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Garrus, you guys wanted to know more about me so I trusted you guys to at least to tell you something about me, I just hope this didn't depress you guys to drink more with me." Garrus shook his head as he laughed making almost everyone laugh as they all lift their cups up.

"To Carmine!" They yelled as they all drank down their drinks as Carmine looked once more around the table seeing how now this people were his friends. _'A weird group but happy to called them my friends' _Carmine laughed as he shook his head he looked down as he can see that Tali was still holding his wounded hand he looked at her and said.

"Thanks for worrying Tali but I'm fine really." Tali let go of his hand quickly as she realized she was holding it quite a while now as she got up from her seat and quickly said. "I-I'll get some bandaged!"

Tali walked away quickly as Carmine looked at her wake towards the bartender as he smirked under his helmet. _'She sure does worry a lot' _Shaking the thought away he grabbed his drink as he down it only to hear Jack say. "I didn't know you were into Quarians Carmine!"

Carmine choked on his drink as he began to pound on his chest trying to get his breathing back as everyone on the table laughed. "W-what are you talking about Jack." Carmine said as he felt his breathing coming back to him saw Jack laugh even more as she pointed her finger at him. "Don't act like you are innocent pyjak, you were checking on her ass weren't you!"

"W-what!"

"Oh my Carmine and I thought you were a gentlemen?" Kasumi teased as she got into the conversation also.

"What are you two talking about no I wasn't!"

"Carmine why not admit it and be a man about it." Garrus said as he laughed taking in another drink as Grunt laughed also chugging down yet another bottle. Carmine looked around the table as he can tell they were all messing with him shaking his head he laughed.

_'They sure are assholes' _Carmine though as he poured another drink but only to see Tali was taking a while now and looked to his left as he saw Tali arguing to a Turian. "I said that you leave me alone!" She yelled as the Turian infront of her yelled back. "What the hell is your problem Quarian is my money not good enough for you!"

Tali was getting angry as this Turian that came up to her and asked her if she can sleep with him for a short amount of credits and she didn't like how he talked to her. "I'm not some Asari hooker Turian so leave me alone!" She was about to walk away as she felt her arm being gripped as she turned her head seeing the same Turian. "Who said you can turn your back on me Quarian do you know who I am!"

Tali was about to send her combat drone to attack him but she stopped seeing a seven foot giant walked beside her as she saw his hand gripped around the Turians arm hearing him say. "I believe she said to leave her alone!"

Carmine said in a cold killing tone as he gripped his hand a bit harder making the Turian yell in pain as he released his hand off from Tali. "Do you have any idea who you are messing with! I'm the son of a diplomatic…" He stopped immediately as he felt his throat being squeezed as he was lifted up from the ground seeing a helmet with two blue shining lights staring at him.

"You're the one that doesn't know who is fucking with!" Carmine yelled as he began to squeeze more on his throat as he quickly tossed his body across the room making him break the table where some other people were in.

_'That bosh'tet disserved it'_ Tali thought as she looked down on her arm seeing he didn't damaged her suit she smiled seeing how he came to save her. "Are you alright Tali?" She snapped her train of thought lifting her head up seeing Carmine looking at her and she began to feel her shyness take over. "Umm… thank you Carmine."

"No problem Tali that grub should have never laid a hand on a woman." Tali was blushing mad under her visor as Kasumi walked right beside her and said. "Wow big guy you sure are a gentlemen aren't you?"

Carmine laughed as he replied back to Kasumi. "My father once taught me that every woman should be love and treaty equally, never should they be treated badly." Carmine smiled hearing the words of his father how he thought him and his brothers to never lay a hand on a woman because they are the reason we are born in this world. But soon as he felt some one approach him from behind, turning his body around he saw three people, two human and one Turian as they were wearing the same outfit as Bailey from C-sec.

"Sir I believe you will have to come with us." The human said as Carmine crossed his arms as he replied quickly. "I don't think so." Garrus saw what was happening and quickly got up from his seat as Grunt and Jack also did too.

"Look pal you just tossed a son of a diplomat at our table and his badly injured and we have to take you in for questioning, and also the Quarian."

"Me! But the one that provoked me was him!" Tali said as she couldn't believe that the C-sec would side up with the Turian because he is the son of a diplomat. "Look Quarian as far as I know you could of provoke him and making a scene here so you two will have to come with me!" The human C-sec said as he was about to grab Tali felt his arm stop midway as he looked up at the seven foot giant Gear staring him down.

"You touch her and I'll break your arm!" Carmine said in a cold tone as the C-sec officers felt their body shiver in fear as Garrus walked beside Carmine. "Look officers we are not here to make trouble it was all big misunderstanding will just be on our way."

"I don't think so! He just threatens a C-sec officer and he needs to calm down before we have to use lethal force!" Garrus sighed knowing that he was right but Carmine didn't flinched or felt anything as he kept his grip on the humans arm.

"Well Carmine how you want to deal with this?" Garrus asked as he knew there was no way out of this as Carmine smirked under his helmet and replied back. "Well I really need to blow off some steam right now."

He quickly let go of the guys arm as he punched him straight into his face making him go backwards knocking over another officer down as he then grabbed the last officer standing across and tossed him over the bartender.

"I believe this is where we leave Tali." Kasumi said as she grabbed Tali and quickly disappeared out of the bar as one of the officers open ups his Omni-tool and radios in. "This is C-sec officer Daniels requesting immediate back up, I repeat immediate back up on the Citadel bar!"

Carmine cracked his fingers as he looked at Garrus. "Ever been on a bar fight Garrus?"

"Not really but there is always a first."

"Haha damn Carmine you sure are one big pyjak aren't you!" Jack said as she began to glow blue around her body as Grunt pounded his fist ready for the fight.

"Grunt just make sure they don't die, but do break their bones." Carmine said as Grunt laughed as he pounded his fist once more, hearing the sirens coming outside at the front door of the bar, Garrus shook his head as he laughed.

"We are so dead when Shepard finds out."

-x-

Citadel

Shepard POV

_'Well she seems to be enjoying this' _I looked at my mother laughing at the stories I been telling her about me and my crew. "Wow seems like the Commander really haves her hands full here and specially this Carmine fellow he seems to remind me of some I know."

She was looking at me as I laughed seeing how she was talking about me and my childhood. "Come on mom I wasn't that bad." She crossed her arms as she kept staring at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, alright I get it. But what do you really think?"

She leaned back on her chair as she began to think for a while, getting me worried of how she might think of my crew as I heard her say. "Well it's almost similar like your old crew but more undisciplined and crazier as we speak but knowing you I know you will keep them in line."

_'She sure knows me' _I smiled as I nodded my head to her grabbing my coffee I heard my Omni-tool beep as I looked at the ID caller I saw it was from Bailey. _'Oh no' _"Yes Bailey what is it?"

_"Shepard sorry to disturb you but I'm here to inform you that I have four of you crew members here on C-sec office locked up."_

"What did they do?" I sighed as I rubbed my head feeling the headache already appearing as I saw my mother give an evil smile.

_"I would prefer if I explain this to you in person Shepard, I'll see you when you get here."_

"I'll be on my way." I said as I ended the call and I slammed my head on the table as I couldn't believe this was actually happening and I hear my mother say. "Well. Are you going to introduce me to you crew now?"

I sighed as I got up from my chair and ordered a transport shuttle as we both got in heading straight towards C-sec office. _'The one thing I warn them and they do this!' _Shaking my head as we arrived in C-sec I saw Tali and Kasumi standing outside talking to Bailey as I walked towards them. "What happened Bailey?"

Tali and Kasumi turned around as they saw me and Bailey shook his head as he opened up his Omni-tool and said. "Sorry I had to call you for this Shepard but there was nothing I could do. Apparently there was a fight against a diplomat son and then four of your crew member's resisted arrest with countless C-sec officers."

"Shepard it wasn't his…" Tali tried to talk to me but I ignored her as I concentrated on Bailey as I said. "How many casualties?" I sighed knowing that this four might have at least killed someone but by my surprised I heard Bailey say.

"Nobody died at least but the damage at the bar is well beyond reparable now, and the amount of injured C-sec officers was forty three in total having a few broken bones and a couple of them knocked out." I turned wide eye hearing this. _'That many and no fatalities?'_

"Well that's good, and how did you guys stop the fight?" Bailey closed his Omni-tool as he turned his head to his right as I look and it was Tali. "I-I made him stop."

_'Tali?' _I was confused of how she was able to calm Carmine down or matter of fact to make him listen to her! "Well I'm glad you put an end to it Tali, Bailey I'll take them off your hands if you don't mind, if any bill we have to pay put it on this account alright."

Bailey nodded his head as he walked away as I turned my head to Tali and Kasumi. "You two have a lot of explaining to do." I said as I saw them both nod their heads as I saw Carmine, Garrus, Jack and Grunt walking out of the cell heading towards us.

"Had fun Garrus?" I said as I saw him scratch the back of his head as he was avoiding my eyes as I turned my head towards Carmine he didn't seem too much bothered by it as I shook my head at them.

"I believe this is Carmine then?" I heard my mother say as she walked up beside me almost forgetting about her as she was looking at Carmine. "Yes that's him, Guys this is my mom, mom Carmine, Jack and Grunt I believe you know Garrus already."

"I do, how you been Garrus?"

"Could have been better." My mom kept staring at Garrus as he shrugged his shoulder. "Could have been better Captain Shepard."

"Good, now it's good to meet you my little girl's new crew." I slapped my forehead as Jack and Grunt laughed at me, but then she turned her attention towards Carmine. "You must be Carmine I believe?"

I saw Carmine nod his head as he responded back. "Yes ma'am that's my name."

"You do know it is rude to have your helmet on in front of a superior officer right?" I heard her say as I was trying to figure out what was my mother getting at? Then saw Carmine scratch the back of his helmet as he looked at me, I sighed as I nodded my head to him.

Carmine placed his hands on his helmet as he slowly removed it showing his face to everyone as it made Tali and Kasumi blush and also me I looked towards my mom and I heard her say. "Hmmm thanks Carmine you can put it back on if you want."

He shrugged his shoulders as he quickly put back his helmet. "Well it was nice meeting everyone, but I have to get going and I wish you the best of luck." My mom said as she walked towards me and gave me hug as I hugged her back and heard her whisper. "You sure know how to pick them."

"M-mom please!" I said as she laughed and said her goodbyes as I turned my head towards everyone.

"Well enough standing around lets head back to the Normandy, but when we get back all of you have a lot of explaining to do!"

**Hahaha Shepard just can't leave her crew for a few hours now can she! lol And I liked everyone's review and messages I was bombed with about the pairings haha**

**To my Reviewers!**

**edboy4926 - Glad you liked it, and it made me laugh if Tali would send that vid to the fleet haha I do wonder if the would idolize him or be afraid of him? lol but it made me laugh thanks.**

**To my Guest which all the Reviews are yours i believe right? lol - I'm glad you liked the chapter and also about other Gears showing up I'm sadly to say I don't think I would bring them up in this story but if I do think of something then maybe they will but no promises as right now though. And you really want Tali to be paired up with Carmine huh. :D lets see how it goes.**

**Hazzamo - Hahaha right glad you liking the story and hope this one was good too.**

**The Constitutionalist - Lol Carmine is Carmine he wouldn't be the same if he used one of their weapons but who knows right, and I'm glad it mad you laugh and that you enjoyed the chapter thanks and hope this one did the same also. As for pairing I can understand I find it interesting also even though I'm the writer of this story lol Hope this chapter was of your liking.**

**The Lone Swordswolf - Who are the pairings Idk? What do you think? And if its a Harem? I would mostly be be like Hell yes! But sadly is a no. I don't intend to make this a Harem so don't worry lol Or do you?**

**Cerberus13 - Hmmm a one on one alone time I'll keep it in thought and thanks for the Review and hope this chapter was of your liking. **

**Delta Death - It does seem good and you seem to have a good opinion and a Tali Fan huh... :D hope you like this chapter. **

**Well my readers, followers and favorites hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review of what you think and how is the story going so far. I'll be typing in another chapter soon but it could be today, tomorrow or the next who knows like always haha. Well stay safe readers and until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are again with another chapter on the story so I'll just leave you be as you read down below!  
**

Chapter 12 - Investigating a Collector ship.

Normandy

Shepard POV

"Hard to imagine how a Turian patrol managed to take out a Collector ship." I said looking straight into the Illusive Man eyes as he puffed in a smoke and replied back to me. "Reports indicate the whole is intact but all systems seem to be off line. They could be making repairs as we speak, I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

_'What is he hiding?' _I know I can't trust him but seeing how I got no other choice as to check this out by myself I'll have to go. "Send me the coordinates and I'll take care of it."

"Already sent. Once you're on board the ship establish an uplink with EDI she will find information data for the Omega four relay. Good luck Shepard." I saw his hologram fade away as I heard Joker radio in.

_"Coordinates punched in. Let's go find us a Collector ship"_

"Good job Joker, radio me in when we have arrived." I said as I exited the debriefing room, started to walk straight into the elevator as I pressed the button for deck three. Making it into the floor I walked out heading towards Carmines room and knocked but didn't hear any respond?

"If you're looking for the big guy, his with Garrus putting on the new kinetic barriers he just got." I turned my head around seeing Kasumi appear right beside me as she was smiling under her hood. "Thanks Kasumi and how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine as always Shepard, just enjoying the fun and the teasing on the Normandy." I saw her giggle as she then disappeared in front of me again. _'What does she mean by that?' _I shook my head as I started to walk towards Garrus's room and when I walked half way I heard a very loud noise sort of like a chainsaw?

_'Chainsaw!' _I sprinted towards the door as I opened it up quickly and saw Carmine holding up his lancer up as he brought it down towards Garrus! "Carmine!" I yelled as I saw him ripped a metal fragment that Garrus was holding in his hands as it sliced it in two.

"Oh Shepard what's up." Carmine said as he turned off his chainsaw, I was still shocked trying to put everything together in my head as I saw Garrus set the two pieces down on the table and I walked straight at the two and said.

"Don't what's up me! What the hell were you doing Carmine!" I saw him look down on me as he showed me the new chainsaw belt on his Lancer. "I was just testing out the new chainsaw bayonet that Garrus made for me. This baby could cut grub slices like butter."

I shook my head as I looked at Garrus. "And you let him experiment this on you Garrus!" He shrugged his shoulders and heard him say. "He wanted to test it out and I didn't want him to break my table. So we thought this would be safest way to do it?"

_'You called that safe!' _I sighed as I knew there was nothing else for me to say actually to these two idiots. But then I wonder something that just made me realize as I looked at Garrus. "So Garrus, care to tell me what new material you just spent on Carmines Lancer without informing me, again."

I saw him scratch the back of his head seeing how I busted him yet again as he said. "Carmine asked me to get him a new chainsaw belt for his Lancer, one that wouldn't break in any combat he is engaged and the only one that came in my mind was, Adamantium."

_'Adamantium? I thought that material was extinct long ago' _I kept on looking on the bayonet chainsaw Carmine was holding as I looked back at Garrus. "How did you manage to get a hold of this material Garrus?"

"It wasn't easy Shepard but with the help of Kasumi again, I was able to manage to get a hold on this material and thanks to her I managed to get it." _'I knew it' _I sighed seeing there was nothing else for me to know I walked towards the metal that Garrus set down and grabbed it examine it how clean the cut went through.

"Garrus how much can this thing cut and the weakness of it?" I set down the metal turning around as I saw Carmine also sitting wanting to know also. "Well I can't really say the weakness Shepard, all I know is it can and will cut to anything it touches, there are no limits."

"How many layers of metal can it cut?"

"I would say at least three or four but I'm not really sure Shepard, I never actually ever tested this material out before."

I nodded my head understanding his reason, this metal was hardly even found in our planet before and it is the rarest. That's why I find it impossible that Kasumi managed to find a metal that was supposed to be extinct long ago. _'She is a master thief after all' _I sighed as I looked up at Carmine.

"So how do you like your new upgrade then?" Carmine laughed as he aimed his Lancer up. "How do I feel, hell Shepard I'm already anxious to test it on some grubs!" I smiled at that as I quickly replied to him and said.

"Well gear up and get ready, you, me and Grunt are going to hit a Collector ship." I found it funny how Carmine immediately jumped up from his seat and sprinted towards the exit as I watched him heading towards his room.

"You're spoiling him Shepard." I heard Garrus laugh as I looked at him and shook my head. "What about you Garrus, spending a lot of credits for his equipment without me knowing, so who is spoiling who now?"

He laughed even more as he was calabrating his weapons again and asked him one more question before I left. "Garrus what sort of new kinetic barriers did you install in Carmine?"

"Nothing much really same as a Krogan basically similar to Grunts really."

"Thanks Garrus."

"Anything for a friend Shepard."

-x-

Collector Ship

Normal POV

_'This place reminds me of the Hollows' _Carmine thought as he gripped his Lancer, looking around the Collector ship he was in, seeing the walls being all slimy and disgusting as the floor also seemed like he was in the mouth of a grub.

"Carmine, how you holding up in that new breathing helmet we installed in?" Carmine shook the thought away as he looked down on her. "It works fine Shepard, remind me to thank Garrus again when we get back on the Normandy."

Nodding her head she took point as they Walked further in, Grunt didn't seem to care of the situation he was in as longest he got to kill something, Shepard in the other hand was looking very carefully of her surroundings and also on her crew not wanting to be caught into an ambush.

_"Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM signatures to known Collector profiles. It is the vessel you encountered on Horizon." _

"The same fucking ship we faced?" Carmine said as he looked around his surroundings making Grunt also confused as they are in the same ship they faced back on Horizon. _'It seems weird also' _Shepard thought as she shook her head and focused her task in front.

"Maybe the defense towers softened it for the Turians."

"Maybe the missing humans are on it. Unless they're dead." Grunt said seeing how there is no chance of survival of the missing colonist, Carmine didn't want to admit it but Grunt did have a point, there was no chance of survival by them. _'This grubs will pay!'_

Shepard kept on moving forward as she spotted something that seemed familiar to her, walking closer to the object she examined it closely knowing that it was a container but it was empty? "The Collectors used these containers on Horizon. But these are empty?"

She said as she stopped examining it. "Small, like my tank. Bet they begged for mercy." Grunt said as he walked past the container but Shepard looked at Carmine and noticed that there was something wrong with him, like his mood changed, like he was in a deep anger and managed to hear him say. "Just like the grubs."

"Carmine?" He looked down on Shepard and shook his head as he pointed towards Grunt. "We should keep moving Shepard."

She knew something pissed him off but she didn't have the time or place to talk about it now, she nodded her head as she took point once more as they moved further into the ship but soon they all found out what happened to the missing colonist.

Carmine shook his head as he saw the pile of dead bodies lying in the ground gripping his Lancer even more as he could see the dead bodies all disfigured, men, woman, and children as they were all piled up. "Lots of dead meat."

Grunt said as he looked at the pile of corpses lying in the ground. Shepard kneeled down as she looked at the bodies seeing how they had punctures holes into their wrist. "They must have used for testing. By the looks of it these subjects didn't pass."

"I'll kill them all!" Carmine said in a cold tone, Shepard turned her head towards him and she knew that something was really bothering him. _'I just hope he doesn't go crazy again'_ Getting up from the ground she looked down once more at the dead bodies and said.

"There are worse things than death… like being a test subject for twisted aliens." Carmine didn't respond as he knew very well what she meant, seeing Shepard taking point again they followed as they kept on moving.

"Hey Shepard, what is that up a head?" Carmine pointed up ahead, making Shepard look also seeing they found that seemed a control terminal. "I don't know Carmine but let's find out." She walked closer and spotted what seemed to be a dead Collector lying inside the containers.

_'Why would the Collectors experiment one of their own?' _Shepard thought as she opened up her Omni-tool to hack into the system. "EDI, I'm uploading the data from the terminal. See if you can figure out what they were up to."

_"Data received. Analyzing. The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparison between their species and humanities."_

"Seems like bullshit to me Shepard." Carmine said as Shepard just ignored him trying to find out more from EDI. "Are they looking for similarities?"

Carmine walked away from Shepard as she kept on talking; walking away he kept looking around seeing how this grubs remind him so much back on his past. _'It doesn't change a damn thing that they tortured this people!' _Carmine shook his head as he noticed Grunt walking up beside him and said.

"You alright Carmine?"

"Yeah Grunt, nothing to worry about."

"You lie; I can sense your anger, which is good against the Collectors." Carmine laughed as he could understand what he means, but he knew this anger was because of his past; shaking the thought away he looked at Grunt and slapped him on his back.

"Well let's make sure we kill every single grub Grunt."

"Haha, it would be my pleasure."

"Let's move you two." Shepard said as she took point again Carmine and Grunt followed right behind her but Carmine stopped quickly and pointed down. "Hey Shepard, seems like new toys are waiting for you."

Shepard looked down at what Carmine was pointing at as she spotted some new weapons on the ground. _'Hmm, seems interesting. Specially this one' _Shepard leaned down and grabbed a sniper rifle called, M-98 Widow.

"Nice toy you picked up." Carmine said looking at Shepard examining her new weapon as she smiled under her helmet. "Garrus is going to be jealous, and I think it may be equally strong as your Longshot."

Carmine looked at her sniper rifle and back at her as he laughed and kept looking forward, Shepard shook her head seeing how Carmine didn't seem to believe that it might be equally stronger as his sniper rifle but she didn't care as she kept on moving forward.

After the group kept moving Carmine looked up the ceiling he spotted more pods on top and pointed to Shepard. "Shepard, more of them pods above us." She looked up and was shocked how many pods were in certain area.

"Hundreds. How many are full?" Grunt said as he looked up also Shepard shook her head as she kept advancing forward and said. "Too many."

_"I detect no signs of life in the pods, Shepard. It is probable the victims inside died when the ship lost power." _

EDI said as Shepard nodded her head seeing that there was nothing they can do now. _'There still something bothering me about this ship' _Shepard thought as she kept on looking around moving up a hill as fast as they can so they can get to the bottom of what's going on.

Making it on top of the Shepard turned wide eye at the view she just witness, her whole surrounding was enormous as she can imagine seeing thousands or millions of pods around the wall. "Holy shit." Carmine said as he looked around the view she was looking, seeing so many pods sticking on the walls of the ship.

"They are going to target earth." Grunt said, making Shepard turned her head and looked at the Grunt. "Not if I have something to do about it."

Shepard said as she moved forward looking down below her she saw something that could answer her some questions in this ship. "A platform, looks like some kind of control panel."

"Should be dead Collectors. Something's… wrong." Grunt said not liking how there are no evidence of Collectors lying dead and Carmine also didn't seem to like were this was going. Shepard walked towards the control panel, opening her Omni-tool she scanned the control panel and said.

"EDI see if you can find anything in their data." EDI began to hack into the ships system but Grunt heard some noises coming from behind him, turning his head he didn't see anyone but in his senses he knows there is someone around spying among them.

"Carmine…" Grunt said but Carmine cut him off quickly. "I know Grunt, it seems we are not alone." Carmine said raising his Lancer up aiming above them but then they felt the whole control panel floor shake and began to rise up from the ground.

_"I'm having trouble maintaining connection. There is someone else in the system." _

EDI said as all of a sudden the whole panel stopped making almost everyone lose their balance as Shepard hold on to the control panels and looked up above her seeing four other control panels coming towards them.

_"Connection reestablished. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems." _Shepard took cover behind the control panel as for Grunt and Carmine took cover in front of her seeing the incoming panels were coming closer.

"Then you better get it done fast, EDI" Shepard said as she saw the other control panels landing close to them hearing Carmine yell. "Grubs!"

He fired his Lancer killing one collector down as Grunt also takes one down they began to feel their shields being hit by the incoming enemy bullets. Shepard pulled out her new sniper as she aimed down her scope and took one collector down before he managed to hit Grunt.

_'This is quite powerful indeed' _She thought as she duck into cover feeling the beam of the weapons going by her as she looked out of her cover to see Carmine jumping out of his cover going to the other panel while Grunt followed right behind him.

"Yeah eat it grubs!" Carmine yelled as he shot yet another grub down piercing a hole through his chest as he watched him drop dead on the ground as he saw one of them fly towards him he shot him on his wings making him fall towards him. "Grunt!"

Grunt turned his head as he shot another collector down as he saw the wounded Collector land on his feet and saw Carmine pointing his finger at the Collector. "Leave it to me!" Carmine nodded his head as he jumped into another panel as Grunt walked towards the wounded Collector and raised his foot up as he brought it down crushing his whole skull apart seeing the blood splatter all over.

_'He is learning quite fast' _Carmine thought as he felt pain in his right rib seeing how the beam weapon managed to rip through his shields he took cover but didn't last for a while as he saw one of them land on top above him aiming his weapon at him.

Carmine, didn't hesitate as he ripped up his chainsaw and cut right through his legs making him fall on the ground squirming in pain as the Collector felt his chest being pierced right through, he looked down and saw carmines Lancer right through his chest and heard the loud noise of the chainsaw ripping down to his gut.

"Got some on me!" He yelled hearing his chest bones being ripped down as he can see the blood splattering all over his armor and helmet seeing chunks of meat jumping all over as he brought up his Lancer he saw the destructive power of his new bayonet. _'Just like butter'_

Shepard shot down another Collector as she saw Grunt lifting up a collector from his hands as he brought it down with full force slamming his head on the panel. "Ha, just like a watermelon." Shepard didn't look away this time as she was already used to the scene thanks to Carmine, she looked and saw that there were no more hostiles in sight, she turned to her left as she saw Carmine holding a Collector in his hands as he shot two down but managed to wound them only.

_'What's he doing?' _She thought as she then saw him break the neck of the Collector he was holding as he walked slowly towards the other two wounded Collectors as he put away his Lancer and only had his fist.

"Carmine?" Shepard said but he ignored her completely as he looked at one of the wounded collectors crawl away from him but he gripped his hand as he grabbed one of them by the back of his neck and ripped the wings out of him seeing him squirm in pain.

"That got to hurt." Grunt said as he saw what Carmine just did; Shepard didn't like what she was seeing right now, the one in front of her was not the Carmine she knew but the one so called 'Grub Killer'. "Carmine!"

He ignored her again as he looked to his left and tossed his body over the panel seeing his body drop straight down. _'One grub down, one to go' _Carmine thought as he saw the other one raise his hands up to him, he knew he was scared, it didn't take any other person to realize that, but Carmine didn't care right now, not even the slightest mercy, he walked towards him but suddenly the Collector rise from his feet and said.

"I am assuming direct control!" Then the Collector dropped in the ground and looked straight at Carmine, Shepard knew who it was and as soon as she saw that Carmine wasn't holding any weapon against him, she raised her sniper rifle and aimed at the Collector but she stopped as she saw Carmine quickly grabbed him by the throat and pinned him towards the ground.

"Your actions are futile human, you will suffer as longest you are alive, there is no escape for what is about to come upon you." Carmine heard what he just said, he didn't care as he kept on gripping on his throat as he got on top of him and got close to his face and replied back to him in a cold tone.

"Then let me show you what suffering his grub!" Carmine brought his right fist up and punched him as his left did the same; he continued the same rhythm as he kept on punching the wounded Collector, Grunt smirked as he enjoyed what Carmine was doing, but Shepard didn't.

"Carmine!" Shepard yelled as she ran toward him knowing that his state of mind right now is not good. Shepard stopped as she saw the brutal beating he was doing to the Collector, she felt a cold chill run her spine once again, as she saw Carmine punched him once more. The Collectors head was not the same anymore he can see part of his eyes popping out of him as he can see dents around him and can see part of his cranium popping out of his felst as the blood keept flowing out of him.

"Carmine?" Shepard said as she walked closer to him and heard him say. "You grubs are all the same. Your nothing but pure savages!"

She stopped not really knowing what he was saying but heard him continue. "That's fine by me though, you brought us to that level, you Locust grubs turn me into what I am today and it didn't take time for us to kill you the same way you killed us!"

_'His reliving his past!' _Shepard thought as she took another step close. "Carmine, his not a Locust, you're not back in that world anymore, snap out of it!"

He didn't listen as he kept on looking at the grub in front of him. "You monsters slaughter millions of innocent lives that didn't disserve! You kidnapped human lives to just torture them! I seen what you Locust did on the Hollows, I know what you did to one of my brothers, I know what you did to Dalton!"

_'Hollows? Dalton?' _Shepard heard him say as he lifted up his fist and brought it down with full force Shepard turned away as she heard the head of the Collector pop, hearing Carmines heavy breathing she turned slightly towards him as he over tower the dead Collector as he was covered in thick blood all over his armor.

"Carmine…."

_"I regained control of the platform, Shepard." _

She turned her head seeing EDI appear right before her and as soon as she turned back to see Carmine he already walked towards Grunt as he popped in a new clip on his Lancer.

"I… thanks EDI, I knew you wouldn't let us down."

-x-

Collector ship

Carmines POV

_'I can't stand being in this place any longer' _This place reminded me to much of my past, I seen so many people trapped and tortured in some containers that the Locust just captured, I just couldn't imagine how painfully their lives must have experience, and my third youngest brother, Dalton.

"We have to move Carmine double time it!" I heard Shepard yell as she was running through the grubs as she shot one down as Grunt managed to bull rush one of them as he stomped on his head clean, I aimed my Lancer as I shot another one dead seeing his blood splatter on the ground.

We just found out that it was the Illusive Man trap all along, this was nothing but a set up and we had to get back on the Normandy before the grubs take it down. I really wish I can just shoot the Illusive Man in the face or curb stomp him just to see him die.

I looked in front of me and saw one of grubs fly towards me as I ripped up my chainsaw and decapitated him from his waist as his body started to twitch. _'Fucking grubs'_

_"I am opening a door on the far side of the room." _I heard EDI radio in as Shepard yelled out. "Lets go we are almost there!"

But then she stopped as I looked at the same creature we faced back on Horizon, the same grub that had husks inside his mouth as he shot his beam straight at Shepard I heard her yell as she took cover quickly seeing her place her hand on her shoulder.

I aimed my Lancer up and squeezed the trigger as I fired at the damn grub, Grunt also began to shoot too but my Lancer bullets were barely doing any damage at this range. "Take cover!"

I heard Shepard yell but then I felt the grubs beam hit me straight in my chest as it decreased my shields quickly barely able to take cover the heat managed to at least crack my armor. _'Fuck again' _I sighed seeing how it didn't puncture through my armor I blind fire my weapon as I saw him shoot his beam at me again.

I looked up and spotted more of them Collector grubs advancing towards us, but they were concentrating on Shepard then us. "Grunt go and help Shepard, I'll take care of this flying grub!"

"On it!" Grunt got out of cover as he roared. "I AM KROGAN!" I saw him sprint towards them as he began to blast his way towards Shepard. _'He sure haves the spirit of a Gear' _I ducked down as I saw the beam go pass me as I saw the grub fly towards me more.

"It's just you and me grub!" I said as I got out of cover and sprinted toward him aiming my Lancer at him I squeezed the trigger as I send every single bullet I had in my clip at him. I could see I did some damage this time but he didn't budge as he shot his beam at me once more this time hitting me right on my chest again, making me grit my teeth, feeling the heat hitting through my armor as I heard it crack even more and managed to move away but seeing it hit my right rib.

_'Damn he got me' _I hold on to my wound as I saw my shields slowly regenerating again but it wasn't enough time as I saw the grub land down in front of me giving out an electric shockwave as it knocked me off balance landing on the ground, I saw his tentacle rise up like a Reaver would as he brought it down towards me with full force.

_'Oh shit!' _I turned my body away from the impact as he pulled away once more and brought it down again and I moved out of the way again as I got up quickly only to feel his beam hit me straight on my back and feel the pain go through me as I landed on the ground once more.

"Carmine!" I heard some on yell at me, it sounded familiar, it might have been Shepard or Grunt, I don't know anymore. I felt my whole back sting as I forcefully moved my body around having my back on the ground now I looked down on my chest as I saw a slight hole go through my left chest. _'Might of puncture through I guess' _

I sighed as I saw the grub walking towards me. "Is that all you got grub!" I taunted him knowing it might not feel any emotion but I didn't quite care at this point, I'm bleeding, I'm wounded, and I'm pissed off because I let this grub injure me!

I saw him aim is tentacle right on my chest as he lifted it up I slowly reached for my Lancer as gripped it I saw him bring down his attack I ripped up my chainsaw and cut right through his leg hearing him scream as he was about to fly away I got up from the ground and plunged my Lancer right under his gut.

"Die already!" I ripped it once more as I cut him open, seeing the heads of the husks drop right under his mouth as the grub dropped on the ground still twitching, trying to place back the heads back into his mouth. I put away my Lancer as I brought out my Gnasher and aimed it at his head.

"Suffer bitch!" I squeezed the trigger as I saw the blood splatter hit right on my armor, seeing the grub stop moving I looked down and saw my blood mixed with grub blood. "Nice kill Carmine." Turning my head to my right as I saw Grunt laugh at me as I then saw Shepard stand their quiet.

I knew she might been mad at me and I just didn't care right now, I know the grub is dead and she is fine. I saw her walked towards me as she raised her arm up towards my chest and heard her say.

"Are you alright?" She applied some medi-gel on my open wound as I start to feel the effects kicking in as I can feel my wounds closing up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome now let's get out of here." She took point as me and Grunt followed right behind her, going through the door that EDI opened up for us, as we kept on running. "Hey, down there… that's where we came in?"

"We must be getting close, let's go!" Seeing that is indeed the same way we just came from. _'Why not just jump down from here?' _I shook my head as I saw Shepard move up ahead as we followed her, going to another open door but it was quiet for some reason? _'Something's wrong?' _

Grunt moved towards the right pulling out his shotgun as I gripped on my Lancer grabbing one of my clips. _'Damn last one already' _I sighed as I popped it in and heard something coming up ahead, Shepard kept on walking then I saw three grubs coming out of nowhere in Shepards position.

"Shepard!" I yelled as she looked up and tried to aim her sniper at them but I knew she didn't have time, leaping towards her I grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around holding her close to my chest as I felt the beams hit right at my back.

"Carmine!" I heard her yell as I pulled her into cover letting her go I reached for my Lancer as I felt my left shoulder sting. _'Fuck!' _I turned to my left shoulder and saw that it was bleeding; guessing that it might have went through.

I slightly moved it and quickly started to heat up in pain, I gritted my teeth knowing that my shoulder was not any good use right now. Ducking under cover I saw Shepard take aim and fired her sniper rifle as she took one of them grubs down, Grunt moved toward the left side taking care of the rest but then I heard that same voice.

"Assuming control!" I saw one of them rise up from the ground and transformed or something, that grub quickly lunched something black at us it was going towards Shepard once agai, only this time I pushed her out the way as it hit me on my left ribcage this time hearing my armor crack as I saw the piece fall on the ground.

_'I probably should have listen to Garrus about heavy attacks'_ I turned my body around quickly feeling the pain increasing not kwoing how bad of the damage he did on me I pulled out my Longshot as I bolted in the bullet, taking aim I squeezed the trigger as I saw his whole head explode seeing his brain matter splatter everywhere.

"Control that grub!" I yelled as I slightly stumble but felt some one hold on to me as I looked down and saw Shepard holding me.

"Carmine! Grunt give us cover!"

"On it Shepard!"

Grunt took the lead as he punched a grub on his head elbowed another and blasted a hole into his chest seeing him make a mess of things. _'His a bit slow but he does the job well' _Seeing how Shepard is barely able to hold on to me by her injuries also I placed my hand on her shoulder and said.

"Thanks Shepard, I'm fine now." I know she can tell I'm lying to her but at this point we have no time to slow down, she nodded her head as she began to follow behind Grunt, I placed my hand under my armor at my chest and when I took it out I saw a lot of blood dripping out of it. _'Yet again Carmine' _

"We are almost there, just down that hill!" I heard Shepard yell but she stopped right in the front entrance as Grunt also did too, making it toward them I saw a whole hoard of husks grubs standing there blocking are only exit. One of them managed to turn around and spotted it us and gave out roar as they began to sprint towards us.

"Grunt you and me will take them head on! Shepard, stay right behind us!" I yelled and before I can hear her reply I ripped up my chainsaw and saw Grunt smirking at me and said to him.

"Today you showed me that you are indeed capable to be a Gear Grunt and for that I welcome you in the line of our brothers as a Gear!" Grunt nodded his head as we both turned our heads to the incoming hoard of grubs coming towards us I brought down my bayonet as I cut one down and cut the next.

Seeing their bodies being decapitated around I plunged my Lancer into one of them as I tossed his dead body aside I felt two of grubs jumping on top of me, one of them was behind my back hearing him scratch my helmet off as I had the other one on my right shoulder trying to rip my armor apart.

Feeling that my back was not heavy anymore I turned my head to my side seeing the grub drop dead behind my back seeing how Shepard took care of it. Feeling my arm being scratched I tossed the grub towards another of his buddies as I stomped on them both and aimed my Lancer at them as I plunged it through them killing them instantly.

Grunt kept on blasting them away as he ran out of ammo it seemed, as he grabbed two grubs by their heads as he smashed them together seeing their brains splatter all over. _'Damn how come I didn't think of that' _

"There is the shuttle!" Shepard yelled as we saw the ship just a few more meters away, running towards it we opened up the doors I helped Shepard get inside the shuttle as Grunt then got on and yelled. "Behind you!"

I turned my body around as I saw a grub leaped towards me and quickly grabbed him by his head I slammed his body inside the shuttle as I snapped his neck clean, climbing on top of the shuttle I pulled out my Gnasher as I blasted the incoming grubs as I saw the doors slowly closing as we flew out of there.

"Get us out of here Joker!" I heard Shepard yell as I took a seat feeling my shoulder sting even more. Leaning my back against the chair I slowly closed my eyes feeling my body relaxing I took in a deep breath wanting to take a nice deep rest, but I knew it was impossible.

**Seems like Carmine is reliving his past yet again, lets see how they can manage to help Carmine or someone. Who knows lol  
**

**Also for you readers that don't know what it is _Adamantium_ it's a fictional metal that it is based on Marvel thanks to my third favorite Marvel character Wolverine. And yes its not a real metal but hey I thought it would be perfect for Carmine's chainsaw bayonet lol**

**Now to my Reviewers! **

**To my first Guest - Still thinking of which to chose huh? lol Well can't blame you me neither haha**

**To my second Guest! - I'm sorry assuming that my first Guest was you, sorry! Really? I didn't know that Garrus was in a bar fight already XD Dammit Garrus! Oh well lol Hope you liked this chapter!**

**The Constitutionalist - Lol I know right but who can blame him though right he was just doing what every men should be doing, defending a woman in need. Glad you find it humors and lets see how Kasumi keeps messing things around. And indeed the loyalty missions will come up soon, very, very soon. Or later, I don't know lol But hope you like this chapter. **

**Delta Death - Thank you and I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it made your day. Also having the diplomat son appear again huh? I guess I can add that to my brain and see what I can do. **

**The Lone Swordswolf - Lol I'm assuming you wanted a Harem then XD I'm glad I got you curios how everyone was affected by Carmine but will see how it will all play out. **

**Well my readers, favorites and followers I'll write another story soon, bu who knows will just have to wait. So stay safe and I'll see you readers next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter it took me a while to finish this chapter because I though it was not right but then I just cleared my head and said screw it lol So just read below!**

Chapter 13 - Helping a friend

Normandy

Shepard POV

I stood still in front of Karin as she was sitting down typing something in her computer as she then turned around and asked me. "What is it that you want to know Shepard?"

I crossed my arms as I sat down next to her and looked straight into her eyes. "I want to know how bad is he Karin?" She turned away from as she then lifted up her arm and opened up her Omni-tool and a saw mine beep as I opened it up seeing Carmines charts.

"If you want to know about his physical health his fine Shepard, this last three days he is recovering but if you want to know about his mental state then there is nothing for me to say." What did she mean? I looked more into the charts and I seen this over and over again, I need it to hear it from her.

"Please Karin, how bad is he?" She shook her head as she got up from her chair and walked towards one of the tables across from me and heard her say. "His not fit for duty Shepard, mentally he is not and I even had to lie to him as I gave him sleeping pills instead of pain killers."

_'Sleeping pills?' _I shook my head as I closed my Omni-tool and got up from the chair and looked at Karin. "What do you mean sleeping pills? His he not sleeping enough?"

She shook her head as she then responded back. "No Shepard, he lacks of sleep and my only guess is that his nightmares are getting worse, if what you said on your report on the Collector ship about Carmines actions then I do believe that he might just end up really killing himself in battle."

_'Killing himself? No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do such a thing… Right?' _Why does he do this to himself? What is it that he blames himself to keep having these nightmares, knowing him now he seems the type of soldier to take care of others? I just don't understand.

"Karin, what is it that we can do? There must be something that you can help him right?" I saw her cross her arms as she shook her head. "There is nothing I can do for him now Shepard, at this point all we can do is either try to help talk about it or pray for Carmine."

I took in a deep breath, nodding my head to her seeing that there is actually nothing else she can do. "Thanks Karin, but please keep helping as the best you can, he is part of our crew but also a good friend to us."

"Will do Shepard, take care of yourself also." I nodded my head as I exited out of the medical room and saw that the mess hall was empty, taking in a few steps I stopped midway as I heard someone said.

"He is getting worse isn't he?" I turned around and saw Kasumi standing across from having her arms crossed. I sighed as I responded back to her. "Have you seen Carmine?"

"He is down on deck four lifting weights." Lifting weights? At this time already. I sighed as I started to head towards the elevator. "Are you going to go and talk to him Shepard?"

I stopped midway as I heard Kasumi talk behind my back. "What if I am Kasumi?" I heard her walk towards me as she stood right in front of me this time. "What are you going to go and talk to him about?"

"I'm just want to talk to him Kasumi."

"And talk about what? His past? He will not talk about it Shepard, he is locking his past straight into his heart and he won't let anyone in."

"And do you just want me to stand by and watch him suffer!" I yelled at her feeling my blood already boiling in anger. I know Carmine been through a lot and I just can't stand watching him tear himself to pieces.

"Carmine needs help Kasumi, he needs our help." I said to her as I watch her be silent, I had no other options but to talk to him, he needs to let that go, he needs to realize that he is not alone anymore.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I turned my head around seeing Garrus looking at the both of us. "Are we just going to stand here or go and talk to him?"

I was surprised to see Garrus coming out of nowhere actually wanting to help him, but I should have known he would, seeing how he trusts him, as Carmine does to him too.

"Let's go and talk to our friend Shepard." I nodded my head to him as I turned around is saw Kasumi smile under hood, and we walked towards the elevator heading towards deck four.

-x-

Normandy

Carmine POV

_"Carmine!" I looked down below my feet, I saw the dead Kantus lying dead on the ground before me, seeing his mouth snapped open, I leaned down and reached for my Lancer as I looked up seeing one of my comrades yelling at me as he pointed behind us._

_Turning my head around I looked above me and was amazed of the view in front of my eyes, I gripped my Lancer but it was not out of anger but of pure joy seeing a group of Silverbacks gunning down the grubs below us._

_Seeing how the heavy machine gun equipped on the Silverback managed to tear up the grubs into pieces, making the Maulers fall back on retreat and the other remaining grubs. "Don't let them escape! Finish them off here!" _

_I didn't know who's orders where, but at this moment it was all the orders I needed. Lifting up my Lancer I aimed and squeezed the trigger unloading every single bullet into the flesh of the grubs. I heard gun fire go off in every direction, but this time the ones running where them! _

_"Die motherfuckers!" I yelled as I saw one of them charge at me, I swung my Lancer by using my chainsaw bayonet and managed to cut the grubs face, seeing a big gush of blood coming out of his eyes as he landed on his knees screaming in pain. _

_I ripped up my chainsaw as I brought it down towards him, feeling his flesh being cut through hearing him scream even louder as the blood splatter all over my helmet. Seeing it cut through saw his body slip apart as I saw his guts and blood splatter all over the floor as I looked up seeing the great victory we just achieved. _

_Seeing a Silverback walking towards a wounded grub, as he lifted up his metal leg he brought it down towards the grubs head smashing it to pieces. Hearing the cries of a Mauler I saw one of my comrades shooting him legs as he fell down the ground crawling away but they jumped on top of the grub and began to cut him down, every single group began to chomp him up into pieces. 'Glories'_

_"Keep pushing forward!" I kept on running towards them I popped in a new clip and began to unload every bullet against the grubs once more, clip after clip and bullet after bullet I kept on firing at them seeing their blood splatter all over their home soil. _

_I saw a wounded Theron as he was crawling towards a different direction, walking towards the grub I stomped on his back as I heard him hiss at me. 'Fucking grub!' I aligned my chainsaw bayonet at the back of his head as I ripped it up and cut right through his skull, hearing the bone breaking as the blood splatter all over me his chunks of skulls bouncing off my helmet as his brain spilled all over the floor. _

_Lifting up my Lancer I looked up and saw some metal crates right in front of me? I was on guard not knowing if any grubs were inside there, walking towards one of them I saw there was a slight small gap to peek inside and leaning in close I took a peep inside only to find something or someone I didn't expect._

_I put away my Lancer quickly as I was trying to find a way to open the damn thing I found a way as I gripped the handle and opened up the crate as I saw a woman fall straight towards me as I hold her on my arms. _

_I brought her down slowly as I looked at this woman, she was disfigured, he pupils where gray as a dead men would be, her grey skin and scars shown all around her arms and legs and shoulders showed that she was tortured. _

_"C-can you hear me?" It was pointless to have asked, she was long gone, whatever the grubs did to her, she was no longer alive. I laid her down as I kept on opening the other crates, every single one of them was horrific to see. _

_Men, woman, and even children too were caged in here; most of them died inside their crates seeing their flesh rotting away. _

_We were too late and not prepare for this sort of thing. 'Why would they capture innocent lives!' I gripped my hand feeling the anger boiling in anger as I saw a few of my comrades coming to aid, I opened up one last crate and what I saw in front of me brought a cold sting in my blood. _

_"Dalton?" I said as I saw his body drop but I grabbed him into my arms as I brought him down on the floor, he was still wearing his COG pants but he was shirtless from his chest and with no helmet. But the amount of scars opened up on in front of his chest and back made me shiver in fear as I looked towards my brother's face as I almost looked away in pure shock._

_Both of his eyes were burned completely seeing the infection going around his face, I can also see the grubs nails scratched all over his face that I can barely see his bones showing on his face, I was literally in shock to see my brother like this, my brother didn't disserve such fate! "D-dalton, can you hear me?" _

_He didn't respond as I can bearley hear him breath, feeling my arms shaking I brought him closer to my chest and replied again. "D-dalton is me Clay, your big brother." He didn't respond as he just began to move his head like if he was trying to look at me. _

_"Come on Dalton, is me Clay!" I felt his body shake as I saw his lips move but didn't hear anything. "What did they do to you! What did this fucking grubs do to you!" _

_I yelled as I felt my eyes water knowing that my tears are dropping I hold on to my dear brother feeling his cold body on my hands. "S-stay with me Dalton, will get you fixed up in no time alright just stay with me!"_

_But I felt his hand reach up to my helmet as he moved his lips one more time, but I didn't quite catch what he said and then I felt his hand drop and his breathing stop moving. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' _

_"Dalton! Dalton don't you die on me little brother! Stay with me!" I felt someone grab me by my shoulder as they were pulling me away from him._

_"No I can still save him!" _

_"He is dead Carmine!"_

_"No!"_

_"Carmine!"_

"Carmine?" I snapped my head as I placed my hands on top of my helmet, feeling my breathing coming out of control, I took in small breaths as I felt my body finally relaxing. _'Another dream, another fucking dream' _Seeing that I'm back in reality I saw that I was still in the weight room but I knew I wasn't alone.

Turning my head to my side I saw a familiar shy Quarian woman standing a few feet away from me, waving my hand to her I said. "Hey Tali… was there something you need?"

She began to fidget her hands as she responded back to me. "I… I just came to see if you were alright and well… I saw you move a lot and I was worried."

"Thanks for worrying Tali but I'm fine." I got up and walked towards a table and grabbed a towel putting it around my neck. "I know you're not fine Carmine."

I turned my head and saw that Tali was still standing there and took in a few steps towards me. "You're hiding something deep inside you that you just won't let go." I was confused of what she was saying; I kept on looking at her as I shook my head and said.

"There is nothing wrong with me Tali, I don't know what you are talking about." I turned my back to her as I began to walk to get a drink of water but I stopped midway as I heard her say. "Why are you running away from your past?"

_'The hell?" _I turned around once again and looked back at Tali and quickly replied back to her. "I'm not running away from anything Tali." She shook her head as she crossed her arms. "You are lying."

"What do you want Tali!" I was already getting irritated from her questioning, I was not in a mood to talk to anyone and specially her, but this Quarian took a step further towards me and said.

"Tell me what's bothering you Carmine?" I gripped my hand into a fist feeling my blood boil already. "Tali, I suggest that you drop it."

She shook her head and kept on looking at me.

"Tali move!"

I slammed my fist on the wall seeing her jump a bit I knew I frighten her now but she stood her ground still and I was getting irritated and I was in no mood of talking and definitely not about my past. "I suggest that you move Tali or…"

"Or else what?" She said quickly to me, catching me off guard seeing how this girl will not just drop it and trying to walk past her she blocked my path and looked straight at me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Move Tali!"

"No!" She yelled this time and it actually caught me off guard seeing how she stomped her feet at me and stood her ground, but I noticed she was shaking, her whole body was shaking and seeing how there is no way I can't force her to change her mind I shook my head to her as I felt a smile appear on my face. _'She sure is bossy' _

I sighed as looked down on her. "I'm sorry if scared you but why is that you worry about me Tali?" I asked her and I saw her grab her hands once again as she was fidgeting them and quickly replied back to me. "I… well… I'm not the only one that is worried about you Carmine; everyone on the Normandy is also and… well… I'm also very worried about you."

"But why are you worried about me Tali, what did I do to make you worry?" I don't know if it was me but I could have sworn that I saw her blush but I shook my head as I heard her say. "Well… it's just that…"

She stopped as she shrugged her shoulders as trying to figure out what to say to me. _'It's funny how she is shy when she was serious before' _I shook my head as I looked back at her again and heard her take in a deep breath and saw her stop fidgeting her fingers as she said.

"Because you're a good friend to me Carmine, you saved me on Haestrom against a geth prime, you defended my honor against a Turian diplomat and C-sec in the Citadel, you even treat me kindly and equally like any other woman on the Normandy, no other human male would have done that for a Quarian like me."

She took a few more steps towards me as she extended her hand to mine and hold on to it, I watched as I saw her three fingers hold my hand although she was in a suit her touch was gentle and caring, it reminded me of someone, someone I knew very well.

"I may know only a little bit about you Carmine, but seeing your scars you carry with you, can tell so much what you been through, either physically and mentally you went through a lot of pain by yourself but you're not alone anymore Carmine."

_'I-I'm not alone anymore?' _Why does it feel like I heard this speech before, why does it bring such a warm memory? Seeing her bring her other hand and placed it on my hand, seeing both of her hands holding on my mine and took another step closer to me.

"So please stop hurting yourself, you have fought and suffered enough Carmine, I'm pretty sure your love ones wouldn't like to see you suffering like this, you disserve to be at peace, to be happy."

I kept on looking at this woman in front of me and every single word she said I believed she was telling me her true emotions to me. _'She is interesting indeed' _I sighed as I gripped on her hands gently and looked at her.

"Thanks Tali." Letting go of her hands I turned my head to my right and walked forward grabbing two chairs that were in the room, placing one down by me and put the other one across from me, taking a seat I looked at her and saw her sit down also.

"You see Tali, my past is something… I can't just forget. I tried when the war ended but I knew I couldn't, the things I have done and the things I seen are something you just wouldn't understand." I looked down at my hands as I gripped them into a fist feeling the anger already flowing in me just remembering the grubs, but I saw her hand touch mine again and looked up to her.

"Then let me understand, let me know your pain." I shook my head not believing this Quarian girl wanted to know about me, but looking past her I spotted a familiar group standing behind the door.

"I guess I'll try to explain but I guess the others want to know also I'm I right Shepard?" Tali turned her head around and we saw not only Shepard, but Kasumi, Garrus and even Jack?

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop on you Carmine, we were just worried about you." Shepard said as she scratched the back of her head and Kasumi walked towards Tali leaning in close to her. "My Tali, what were you planning to do with Carmine all by yourselves?"

"I told you the shy ones were the freaky ones!"

Jack said last as Tali quickly replied. "W-what! I'm not… I didn't… do anything!" Kasumi giggled and I shook my head and looked at everyone. "I guess it is time I talked about my past between all of you, but I might keep some events to myself but I'll try to tell you guys everything."

Everyone nodded their heads as the all got around me and I looked at everyone and asked. "What is it that you guys want to know?"

-x-

Normandy

Normal POV

Carmine explained mostly what they wanted to hear, he talked about his brothers how they all died in the war, Anthony, Dalton and Benjamin but didn't tell them that he still holds one of their brothers COG tags and Benjamin's last letter to him.

Then he talked about the Hollows, how the battle he was in, the grubs he faced down on their home turf, every single detail he explained them to him how the war was crucial and the last information he told them was how the war ended, but he kept some parts to himself.

"That's the life I been through, there is not a single day that I can't rest easy for all the years we always been fighting, I feel no regret to my fallen comrades that died in the war, most of us were young others old that had families that they left behind, we were just soldiers.

But the only thing I do regret is that I was not strong enough, I was not strong enough to save my brothers, every day and every night I regret that I'm alive and they aren't."

Carmine said as he looked down on the floor gripping his hands as everyone on the room stood quiet, Garrus had his arms crossed as he heard the whole life story that he just explained to him, Jack just kept looking at the ground seeing there was nothing else to say, Kasumi had her hood down.

Tali was extremely shocked of what she heard. _'Keelah, he lost everything, and he kept all that to himself'_ She began to fidget her fingers together seeing how sad it must have had been for Carmine to go through all that pain for himself.

Shepard looked around the room seeing how there was nothing to say, in reality there was nothing they can say or compare to his life, Carmine fought monsters that she couldn't even imagine facing. But Shepard knows how it feels to lose someone, she did faced a Thresher Maw attack on Akuze, she lost all of her teammates in the battle while she survived alone, but that is nothing still what Carmine faced.

Walking towards him she placed her hand on his shoulder as Carmine looked up to see Shepard in her eyes as she put a warm smile and said.

"I'm glad you're alive Carmine, or else we would have never met." Carmine was surprised as he then saw Garrus, Kasumi, Jack and Tali walk towards him as they all put a smile for him, getting up from his seat he looks down at his new so called teammates, his friends.

_'I guess I'm really not alone anymore' _Carmine thought as he nodded his head to them they all smiled. "Alright now quit being such baby pyjak and cheer up already!"

"Shut it wretch or do I have to put your biotic powers to shame again." Carmine said as he saw everyone on the room laugh, everything seemed well now. "Well now that we know you're feeling better I have to go back and calibrate the Normandy so I'll be leaving."

Garrus said as he waved his hand to Carmine and walked towards the door, Kasumi nodded her head as she smiled under hood to Carmine and exited the door following behind also Jack left the room.

"Take it easy on yourself Carmine, I know to forget your past is not easy but try not to get stuck on the past, it's better to look ahead in the future." Shepard said to him as Carmine nodded his head to her and saw her smile at him she padded him on his shoulder as she walked out the room.

Tali seemed nerves seeing that she was the last one on the room she got up from her chair and decided to walk out the room also but she stopped midway as she heard. "Thank you Tali."

Tali turned around slowly seeing Carmine standing right across from her looking straight into her visor as she began to fidget her fingers once more. _'Keelah what do is say, say something Tali!' _She stood quiet as she didn't know what to say to Carmine but he could tell she was shy and he took a step closer to her.

"You're the second woman to actually yell at me like that about my problems, I'm sorry I frighten you but I'm glad you stood your ground and helped me Tali." Tali was wide eye hearing that from him and quickly replied back to him.

"Y-you don't have to apologies Carmine I'm just… I'm just glad your fine now and that I helped you." Carmine smiled under his helmet and padded her on her shoulder and walked past her heading towards the door but stopped midway as Tali turned around watching him still as she heard him say.

"Also, I don't know if anyone noticed but the way you move your fingers when your shy." Tali quickly shook her head and reply back to him. "It's a… a defense mechanism and…"

"It's cute." Tali stopped as she heard Carmine say that to her, and if she didn't have her visor on right now she would be exposing the mad blush that just appeared on her face as she kept on staring at Carmine.

"It's actually cute you know just… just don't tell the others I said that alright." Carmine said as he scratched the back of his helmet and all Tali could do was nod her head as Carmine nodded his head to her he walked away leaving Tali alone.

Tali smiled as she jumped on her toes seeing that she might have made some progress _'He thinks I'm cute… he thinks I'm cute!'_

**There we go, hope you readers enjoyed this chapter I though it was about time Carmine at least explained about his past to them so now I'll be concentrating on the next up coming mission for Carmine!**

**To my reviewers!**

**Cerberus13 - Glad you liked the chapter and yes it was time Grunt joined the brotherhood of Gears, he does the same mess like Carmine so why not lol And a harem huh lol Indeed Carmine does diserve all the love but don't know will see. **

**edboy4926 - Glad you liked the chapter and that you enjoyed this one also. **

**To my first Guest! - Glad you liked it and I will keep updating you can bet on that lol **

**The Lone Swordswolf - Well because Carmine keeps rushing into the battlefield like a crazy Krogan not caring about the beam weapons and all sorts of attacks but thats just Carmine lol But if you want to know I really thought a new upgrade for his armor but that will be realease in the upcoming chapters though lol And also thank you for checking my mistake on that last chapter very much apriciated. **

**To my second Guest! - Indeed Grunt haves his back his part of a Gear now! lol I also laughed of my own work seeing how Grunt did the double headsmash that Carmine didnt thought of, and me killing Garrus never! But I guess Carmine would but not really I think? lol Glad you liked the choice of metal for Carmines chainsaw bayonet. **

**Delta Death - It sure was, what Carmine beeing through it sure must of been hard, lol glad that I keep this story interesting for you. **

**Hazzamo - Deadpool haha although I do like his humor and way of dealing with his enemies but sadly he is not my number one on Marvel character, he is my second actually lol if you want to know my number one is the Hulk there is nothing that can stop him he just to beast lol **

**Well thats it my readers, favorites and followeres hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review telling me what you think and so I'll update soon it can be today, tomorrow or the next who knows like always lol so stay safe until next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here is the next chapter! I was really going to post this on friday but things just got in the way well this couple of days were really getting in the way. But anyways thats life for you! So hope you had enough of me yapping and let you readers read below!**

Chapter 14 - Last recruiters

Normandy

Normal POV

"What do you think Carmine; you think you can get it done?" Shepard said as she kept on staring at Carmine, he had his arms crossed not knowing what think and responded back to her. "You want me to take a squad to go and get a Drell assassin on this planet called Illium?"

She scratched the back of her head seeing how it would be hard to convince him but she was going to go on this planet to get two of the last recruiters she needed for this mission. "Come on Carmine, we are going in the same planet to get two of the last recruiters we need for the mission against the Collectors."

Carmine sighed as he understood well what she meant but taking command on a squad was something he didn't feel comfortable doing. _'Me giving orders is something that I was never good at' _Looking at Shepard he saw she was still eyeing him so he shook his head and said.

"Look Shepard I have no problem getting an assassin for you, but do you know where this Drell is anyways?" Carmine asked but all he saw was Shepard putting a smile on her face and this actually gave Carmine a bad vibe seeing how she might know something already.

"Actually I don't, but I have a good friend of mine that she helped me out to fight against Saren back in my old crew, her name is Liara T'Soni an Asari scientist."

_'Great another alien friend that might need help on something' _Carmine shook his head seeing how this is not new to him already sighing he replies. "So this Liara woman, knows where we can find the last two recruits?"

"Yeah, you will like her she is almost as shy as Tali, she really is open to her research and also friendly."

Shepard said smiling just remembering about her friend seeing how it been two years she heard from her, but Carmine didn't seem to convince, meeting new people and specially if it's an alien is something he needs to see for himself and will decide if she is a friend or a grub.

"Will see Shepard, but tell me who are you taking on your mission?"

"I'm taking Garrus and Kasumi with me to get an Asari Justicar, I haven't decided who you will take on your mission but I believe you can pick whoever you want."

Carmine nodded his head as he then kept on thinking and knew the two perfect squad mates he needed and quickly said. "I want Grunt and Jack with me on this mission."

"Grunt and Jack seems like a good choice and…" Shepard quickly stopped what she was doing as she quickly turned wide eye. _'Grunt and Jack!'_

"I… I don't think that's going to happen Carmine."

"What? Why not?" he asked not understanding why she wouldn't let him take Grunt and Jack but Shepard knew very well why she wouldn't let this three go together as she shook her head once more and said.

"One because you would probably kill the next alien that bumps into you, two Grunt is as dangerous as you and three Jack hardly follows orders and she is equally dangerous as you three. Putting you together is not only a threat for the Collectors but for the whole galaxy!"

_'She does have a point' _Carmine thought as he knew very well she was right he didn't deny it, he would actually kill the grub that bumps into him with no reason what so ever if the grub looked shady. But he still didn't like it that she wouldn't let him pick his own team.

"Come on Shepard, I know I'm not the most well… controlling COG soldier but I know what I'm doing still."

"It's not going to happen Carmine, I know you can control yourself when you can, but who will control you if something went wrong and you went berserk?" Shepard said and she didn't want to say it but he had to know, what would happen if he would of lose control once again like in his previous battles he been through, taking in a deep breath she relaxed and looked at Carmine once more.

"Look I'll let you pick one of them to go with you and I'll pick someone that will accompany you sound fair?"

Carmine kept on looking at her and he didn't seem to found of it but yet again he doesn't have the choice either, he knew he was not stable yet, his blood and mind is always full of rage he doesn't even know how to control it, so he nodded his head as he quickly responded. "I'll take Grunt with me."

Shepard nodded her head agreeing to his choice but this time she was the one thinking who to pick. _'Who would Carmine actually listen too?' _She kept on thinking as she then smirked remembering the one person inside the Normandy that can actually make him listen.

"You will take Tali with you."

_'Tali?'_ Carmine thought not really understanding why she would pick her to go with him on the mission, he sighed as seeing there was probably no way to change her mind so he nodded his head agreeing to her terms.

"Good, now let's go and get everyone ready we leave in ten minutes."

-x-

Illium

Shepard POV

_'It's been two years I seen her, but now she's the Shadow Broker now?' _I shook my head as I turned around seeing Garrus and Kasumi talking to each other but I drifted my eyes to the right seeing Carmine looking around the place and he seemed calmer than usual now, he would actually stiffing up when he is around other aliens.

Tali seemed to be in a good mood also seeing how she was going to be with Carmine but I worry that she might see things that could actually make her think twice about him. _'She will be fine… I hope' _Shaking the thought away I kept on walking as we made it into the office of Liara and spotted her assistant.

"Commander Shepard, Liara T'Soni is waiting for you insider her office."

I nodded my head to her as we all turned around and headed towards inside her office but once we got inside I saw my dear friend standing behind her desk talking to someone but what I heard from her was surprising to me.

"Have you faced an Asari commando unit before, few humans have. I'll make it simple, either you pay me or I'll flay you alive with my mind."

"And you said she was shy?" I heard Carmine say and I shook my head trying to ignore him as I put my focused on Liara and saw her turned around and put a warm smile on her face.

"Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls."

She walked up to me as she opened her arms and gave me a hug as I did the same to her, soon after short while we released each other from our hug and saw her looked at me. "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed… It's very good to see you."

"It's very good to see you too Liara, but you have sources now?"

"A few, sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle; I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you… well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

I was surprised how much she changed for this past two years on her own, but yet again I she wasn't the first one to change for the past two years, Garrus, Tali and the rest of the Normandy that served with me against Saren changed.

"I'm glad you're doing well Liara. I believe Garrus and Tali are also happy to see you."

She turned her head and smiled as she looked at Garrus. "It's good to see you again Garrus, or should I say Archangel?"

"Ha, it's good to see you too Liara but I would prefer if you say my real name instead, I don't want to attract too much attention for the ladies."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark and seeing how I'm not the only female that thought about it I saw Liara shaking her head as Kasumi and Tali did the same.

"And you too Tali, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Liara." Tali said but she seemed off how she talked to her like she didn't trust her? I shook my head as I seen she seen the two familiar faces I extended my hand to the rest.

"Now that you meet the two, let me introduce you to…"

"Kasumi Goto a master thief known through her skill to capture anything in her grasps without being caught, then the genetically engineered Krogan super soldier made by a Krogan named Okeer."

"Well you seemed really well informed Liara." I was surprised how much she really knew about me and the rest of my crew now but I kept on eyeing her as her blue eyes were directly looking at the seven foot giant COG Gear.

"But you… I heard description about you but not enough information to know who you really are." I looked at Carmine and he didn't seem to be very convincing to give up his name to her, seeing his head and looking at me I nodded my head to him reassuring that she was indeed trust worthy.

"My name is Clayton, Clayton Carmine but you can just call me Carmine." He said as Liara nodded her head and put a smile for him but she then walked closer to him and kept looking at him. _'What is she doing?'_

"Tell me Carmine, what exactly are you? I can tell you're human but it's hard for me to believe that you are from earth? Tell me where you from exactly?" Liara said as she was standing close to Carmine and for some reason it bothered me but it was mostly because she was questioning him already, but Carmine just crossed his arms in front of her and responded back.

"It's a long story." I can tell he was in no mood to talk to her about him and it was fine by me it was his choice if he wanted to tell but then Liara said. "What if you let me join your mind to get to know you better?"

_'What!' _I was shocked to hear her say that but it seemed I was not the only one also as Tali seemed a bit annoyed also, clearing my head to calm down I walked beside her and said. "Why do you want to do that Liara?"

"I just want to know him Shepard, seeing you I can tell you trust him well enough and it seems the rest of you also seem to trust him. I would also like to know who this person is that you all trust well enough to be at your sides."

I sighed knowing her how we been good friends among each would want to know why I trust Carmine also but I was worried of what she really was plotting but I just had to believe her. "Would you let her joined her mind to yours Carmine?"

It all depended on him really and I had to ask him, but Carmine stood quiet for a while and quickly replied. "I read about Asari joining minds among each other but it's it really safe?"

"All I'll be doing is joining my mind to yours, I'll be just looking into your memories…"

"My memories?"

Carmine cut her off quickly as soon as she said that I can tell he didn't like that idea, I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder seeing his shining blue lights looking down on me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Carmine."

He kept on looking at me as he shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards Liara and said.

"Just... just look into my childhood understand, nothing more."

Liara nodded her head agreeing to his terms but I was still worried about Carmine, he then padded me on my shoulder as I looked up to him seeing that he was going to be fine, Liara did this to me back two years ago and nothing happen to me but I don't know how much will she actually find inside Carmines head.

"Will you please remove your helmet Carmine?" He nodded his head as he slowly placed his hands on his helmet and began to remove it and I could feel my face heating up when I saw his whole face looking at Liara and heard her say.

"Goddess."

"What?"

Carmine said as I laughed a bit shaking my head. _'Did I actually react like that when I saw his face?' _Liara then pulled herself together as she cleared her throat and got closer to Carmine and continued what she was doing.

"I… I want you to clear your mind Carmine and embrace eternity!"

I saw her eyes turn into pitch black assuming that she is inside his head, seeing how Carmine is calm it seemed that it was going well. "You think it's a good idea Shepard?" I heard Garrus speak as I turned my head towards him and replied back.

"I don't know Garrus, she just wanted to see who he was but I just hope she doesn't push it."

"Shepard?"

I heard Tali speak and when I turned my head towards her she was pointing her finger at Carmine and quickly looking at him I stopped immediately as I saw Carmine gripped his hands into a fist. _'Oh no'_

"Liara stop it!" I yelled but she didn't move also but I can see her whole body shake quickly, but she wasn't the only one though, Carmine began to breathe heavily, his body began to tremble and just seeing that scared me.

Me and Garrus tried to pull Liara away from him but she immediately fell backwards on her own as she landed on the ground seeing her try to catch her breath and control herself she looked around until she spotted me and I saw her blue eyes began to water as she said.

"By the goddess Shepard, I-I don't know what I saw… it was so much hatred, carnage and blood everywhere I-I…"

"Liara control yourself and tell me exactly what did you see?" I tried to calm her down and seeing her wipe her tears from her eyes she took in a deep breath and heard her explain.

"I saw his memories, saw his… family they seemed happy together he was very carrying among them and his brothers… he was happy but… there was something more and I pushed further into his memory and what I saw scared me… I saw creatures, or monsters rising from the ground, monsters I never seen before and they began to attack on his people, the blood… the amount of blood spilled on the streets seeing men, woman and children being slaughtered, hearing the screams of innocent people begging for their lives!"

She began to tear up again, I held her close to me to calm her down but knowing what Carmine explained to us must of have been hard for her to see it in actual images in his memory but then I heard her continue.

"I felt his anger Shepard, I never felt so much hatred inside a person before and he was full of blood lust full of rage and the way he killed them monsters… was horrifying."

"Shepard, something is wrong with Carmine!"

I heard Tali yell as I turned my body around, I saw Carmine on his knees his eyes shut having his hands on his head he was beginning to lose control of his breathing. I ran towards him as I kneeled down close to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Carmine?"

He didn't respond he was gritting his teeth as he took his hands off from his head and brought them down; slowly he opened up his eyes and was looking at them. "Carmine please snap out it!"

I yelled but he was not listening, I looked over at Tali as she kneeled down and slowly placed her hand on his seeing her grip his hand I heard her say. "Please Carmine… come back to us." I felt his body slowly stopped trembling but he was still lost as I placed my hand on his other hand and said. "Please Carmine, we are here for you."

"I-I… my helmet." I heard him speak seeing he was calming down I sighed in relief as I reached for his helmet I handed it to him as he took it from my hands and slowly put it back on seeing him calm himself now but he looked straight at Liara as he pointed his finger at her.

"You! I told you only my childhood memories and you dare to dig more into my past!" He got up quickly as he gripped his hand into a fist and me and Tali grabbed him by his arms and hold him still trying to keep him in place but he kept on yelling. "What else did you fucking find huh!"

Liara flinched at his outburst Garrus and Kasumi stood in front of him making sure he wouldn't do something crazy but I knew he wouldn't but I could see he was really bothered by it and looking back at Liara she was terrified of him.

"I'm sorry, I was just really curious to know who you were and… the things you seen and done I'm…"

Carmine shook his arms letting him go he turned around and looked at me. "Just tell her to give us the coordinates of this Drell Shepard before I really lose my temper."

"Liara do you know a Drell assassin named Thane Krios?"

"Y-yeah I know him his here on a mission right now I know someone that can get you to him."

"Tell her to give the coordinates to Tali, let's go Grunt." Carmine said and walked out the room while Grunt followed right behind him. _'I hope his ok' _Liara gave the coordinates to Tali and began to walk to catch up to him.

"Well… at least he controlled himself?" Garrus said and I shook my head not really caring of his stupid joke right now and looked straight at Liara and she put her head down.

"Liara, I know you didn't mean any harm but Carmine… Carmine been through a lot as you seen in his memories, but I know in time he will forgive you."

"I hope so Shepard I didn't mean to cause any trouble, so tell me what is that you need."

-x-

Illium

Carmine POV

_'My head still hurts' _I sighed seeing how my head was still hurting from the stupid mind bonding crap she did to me a while back. Ignoring the pain for now I looked to my left seeing the flying cars and large buildings in front of me, we got the information of how to get the assassin from another Asari woman we had to meet, Tali did all the talking I just stood quiet as she agreed to help us and show us where he is.

Feeling the flying car lowering down now she parked outside the building and heard her say "Here we are the Dentius Towers, I wish you guys good luck." Opening the door I stepped out of the car and saw Tali and Grunt getting out as the Asari woman closed the doors and flew away.

I turned around pulling out my Lancer as I checked that I had my clip was fully loaded seeing Grunt taking out his rifle and Tali taking out a shotgun? _'Well now that's funny to see' _I laughed a bit inside.

"I hear gun fire?"

Grunt said as I turned around and looked straight ahead of us as I saw two Salarians running away but one of them was gunned down by these robots and dog mechs I faced when we got Jack.

Then one of the grubs looked at are way and immediately rushed towards us, I gripped my Lancer as I smirked under my helmet. _'Just what I need!' _I sprinted towards them as I punched the glass, shattering it as I saw one of the dog grubs jumped towards me, I plunged my Lancer straight towards its face seeing it slump dead I tossed him over my shoulder.

Grunt took care of the other dog grub down as he shot him down dead feeling a quick shot on my chest I turned up ahead and saw the two last remaining robot grubs aiming my Lancer up I stopped for I saw a purple ball appear out of nowhere?

Whatever it was it took the attention of the two grubs as they began to fire at it, but the purple ball suddenly took care of the two by sapping them by some sort of electricity and saw them slump dead on the ground.

I lowered my Lancer as I walked towards this thing, it didn't seem very intimidating but it didn't move or attack me for some reason? _'What the hell is this?' _I raised my Lancer at it as I poked it with the tip of my barrel and then the damn thing shocks my hand.

_'Fucking grub!' _I aimed my Lancer at the damn thing but I heard someone yell right behind me. "Stop!" I stopped midway as I turned my head around and saw Tali holding me by my arm.

"D-don't kill it… it's my own personal… combat drone."

"Your combat what?"

I asked not understanding what this 'drone' thing is, and turned around looking at her straight into her visor as she began to fidget her fingers at me. "My… my own combat drone, I call her Chatika, she is very capable to handle synthetics and organics in combat."

_'She can actually do that?' _I kept on looking at her and it's always funny to see her shy when we are in the middle of a mission, shaking my head I padded her on her shoulder. "It's actually very useful Tali, just make sure that it don't shock me again."

I couldn't actually tell but I was pretty sure she seemed happy by her way she moved nodding her head.

"Carmine I have a wounded Salarian over here."

Turning around I walked towards Grunt and saw the wounded Salarian lying on the ground holding on his wound as his green blood spilling on the floor. It didn't actually matter to me if this Salarian actually lived or died right now, but I can see what they did to him was not something he actually disserved.

"Tali do you know how to apply medi-gel for him?"

"Y-yes I know how just give me a minute."

"Really? This guy? Why?"

I heard Grunt seeing how he didn't like to help the wounded Salarian; I ignored him as I kept on checking around the area in case of more grubs showing up. "Tali ask him what he knows about this situation in this building and if he managed to see a Drell assassin."

She quickly nodded her head as she began to ask him questions; I kept on looking above me as I can actually still hear guns shots being fired. _'Guess them robot grubs are still handling the Salarians' _

"Carmine, this is the work of Nassana, she hired the some mercenaries called Eclipse and activated the mechs to deal with her own workers in the building."

_'Hired mercenaries huh?'_ It seemed that this is going to be a bit more interesting than I thought, and I knew I had a smile on my face, because right at this moment I really needed to blow off some steam.

"Alright let's keep moving and see if we can find this Drell before he ends up dead."

Taking point I gripped my Lancer as we opened up a door and went through a hallway I heard noises coming at the end of the hallway, I signaled Tali and Grunt to take cover behind a crate as I slowly took cover also.

Looking out of cover I spotted a one mercenary and two robot grubs and one of them dog grubs too. "Tali I want you to use your drone again against them grubs, and Grunt take care of the dog one while I take care of the last grub on the left."

Both of them nodded their heads as I quickly got out of cover and saw the grubs began to fire at me quickly but then felt the heat of the bullets started to fade away seeing how Tali's drone managed to take care of the two grubs as Grunt took care of the dog.

Seeing the last grub he just sprayed his bullets at me seeing him tremble in fear, feeling the bullets being stopped by the shields as it was not strong enough, putting a grin under my helmet I got close towards him as I plunged my chainsaw bayonet straight into his stomach as I lifted him up in the air.

I saw him grip his hand into my Lancer as I felt his weight go down further into my sharp blades, feeling the blood drip down on my hands as I saw his whole body suddenly slump dead. Feeling a quick shot on my shoulder I turned and saw more of them Eclipse grubs show up and tossed his body over my shoulder as I aimed my Lancer at them and squeezed the trigger.

Seeing my bullets pierced right through their shields as their blood splatter all over the floor, I then saw Grunt was right beside me as he took aim and took down one of them as he landed on his knees grabbing his wound. Grunt walked towards him as he swung his rifle at his head hearing the grubs helmet crack through and see the blood splatter towards the wall, he amazed me how much he really developed on executing his enemies quickly. _'I'm glad his learning the ropes' _

Paying back attention to my battle in front of me I saw three more grubs rushing towards me as I aimed my Lancer once more and squeezed the trigger shredding one of the grubs chest open as he dropped dead on the ground quickly, the other two aimed their rifles and fired back.

I felt my shields dropping but not as badly against the Collectors, their weapons were weak and not strong enough to go through my shields, seeing how they got close to my range I felt my blood boiling even more as I ripped up my chainsaw bayonet and brought it down towards one of them grubs.

Feeling the blades of my bayonet ripping his upper right shoulder going right through his bones and hearing the flesh of his skin being cut down towards his torso, hearing him scream in agony only to hear him stop as I saw him split apart, seeing his heart, lungs, intestines splatter all over the floor as he laid dead on the floor.

Taking in a deep breath I turned towards my left and saw the last grub was on his knees freighting of the sight he just witness happening to his comrade, walking towards him I looked down on him as he was crawling away from me trembling in fear.

I stomped on his chest as I felt some of his ribs crack as he was yelling for mercy, but to me it didn't matter, either they cried, screamed, or prayed was nothing that they can make me stop.

Pushing down further on his chest he placed his hands around my boot trying to push it away seeing him cough blood out his mouth, his eyes water in fear yelling for me to stop, but I kept on pushing down, kept seeing him squirm around to break free and I knew I had a grin under my helmet.

I placed the tip of the barrel of my Lancer straight at his forehead as his eyes looked straight at it, I kept on pressing it down hearing him scream a bit more and without warning I squeezed the trigger as his brain splatter all over my armor.

_'Fucking grub' _I kicked him to the side as I reloaded my Lancer and heard noises around the corner of the area turning around I saw Grunt finishing off a grub as he stomped on his head, then I saw Tali blasted one of them with her shotgun.

_'For a small Quarian she sure knows how to use a shotgun' _I was actually impressed of her skills, but I was actually glad she didn't see what I did right now, or maybe she did but at this point I didn't care as I signal Grunt to come to my side.

Turning towards the corner I saw more of them grub and robot grubs coming out through the doors, aiming my Lancer quickly I shot down one of the robot grubs down as I heard Grunt yell. "I AM KROGAN!" Rushing towards them as he over killed two robot grubs on his way and managed to pick one of the mercenaries and pinned him towards the wall.

I felt a few bullets grazing me as I felt my shields finally being down I looked forward and shot down one of the grubs down seeing him fall on the ground immediately as I sprinted towards them not wasting any minute against them.

"Is that all you got!" I yelled as I saw one of them swung his rifle at me but I ripped up my chainsaw as I ripped right through his rifle and brought it towards his chest as I felt the blood splatter hit my helmet.

Seeing his body drop on the ground I looked ahead as I saw the last remaining mercs stood behind at two robot grubs as they moved towards me, seeing my shields are being regenerated back again I put away my Lancer as I walked towards the grubs.

Seeing them aim their pistols at me they began to fire at me but I knew they were weak, even the grub behind them was beginning to shoot at me with his rifle, but I knew he was shooting carelessly, he was scared. Walking towards the two robot grubs I punched one of them square in his face as it stumbled backwards dropping towards the ground seeing smoke and wires coming out of his head.

The last grub punched me at my helmet but it didn't do any damage to me, lifting my boot up I kicked him on his chest as I saw him fall backwards trying to get up again I stomped on his chest as I pulled on his arm and yanked it off of him and quickly stomped on his head hearing his wires breaking under my boot I looked at the last grub and saw him move backwards.

"Please I surrender I didn't even want any part of it please!"

I didn't listen to him, as I still walked towards him I felt some one jumped behind my back but with quick reflexes I grabbed him by his shoulder and swung him towards the ground hard hearing him scream in pain but the scream wasn't a he but a she.

I stopped to look at the woman below me, she must have been in her early twenties, and looking at the grub across of me he seemed more terrified than ever. I raised my boot and brought it down towards her head with full force as I felt the top of her cranium crack and seeing the blood splatter all over the floor as the men across from me fell on the ground yelling in fear.

"Please for the love of god no!"

Kicking the dead grub away I walked towards him as I extended my arm and reached for his neck as I squeezed it tight hearing him choke and raised him off from the ground and pinned him against the wall.

"P-please I-I surr… surrender!"

_'Surrender?' _Those words made me laugh, if this guy killed innocent lives while they surrendered why they kept killing them. They were no different than the grubs back on my planet! I kept on squeezing his neck tighter feeling his hands gripping on my arm trying to break free but it was pointless. I saw him struggle even further but I squeezed one last time as I heard his neck snap, seeing his body slump dead on my hands as I dropped him.

"Carmine!"

Turning wide eye, I knew who's voice that belonged too; I turned around quickly sprinting towards were Tali's location was I saw Grunt aiming his rifle and when I got there it was another Krogan grub holding Tali by her neck as he had a pistol pointing right at her head.

I gripped my hand into a fist, feeling my blood boil in anger seeing how stupid I was for not paying attention to my squad mates and left Tali alone. _'How could I have been so stupid!'_ My mistake caused this and seeing him put his hands on her made me even angrier.

"Let her go!"

"I believe you are in no position to negotiate human, either you drop your weapons or this Quarian will have nice bullet in her head!"

I gripped my hand and saw Grunt circle around the grub but he took notice as he gripped Tali's neck harder and yelled out. "Either you drop your weapons or I'll break this Quarians visor and see her die within minutes!"

"Don't do it Carmine, shoot him!"

I heard Tali but the toad grub kept on chocking her making her stop her yelling and it only made me angrier as I signaled Grunt to drop his weapons, but I didn't as I kept on looking at this toad grub.

-x-

Illium

Normal POV

Tali was scared she knew that, her mistake for not paying attention towards the battle cost her to be taken by a Krogan and now being captured seeing now how her teammates are being in a tough position to rescue her.

"Drop your weapons human or the Quarian bitch will get it!"

Carmine knew he couldn't do it, in his long career he never surrendered and never dropped his weapons to any grub he faced; he would have rather died then giving up on an enemy in front of him.

"Please Carmine, don't worry about me just finish this bosh'tet and…!"

"Do you trust me Tali?"

_'W-what?' _Tali thought as she kept on looking at Carmine but seeing him take one step closer she felt the Krogans hands grip go tighter. "Have you gone mad human don't you care about this Quarian life!"

But Carmine ignored his outburst as he kept on looking straight at Tali's visor and responded once again. "Do you trust me Tali?"

She was confused she couldn't deny that, she kept on looking straight at him and didn't know what to think right now. He did save her, but not once but twice and hearing him say that to her actually made her believe in him somehow.

"I… I do trust you Carmine."

"Shut it Quarian or…!"

Hearing a loud gunshot going off Tali closed her eyes as she expcted to be killed. _'Did I die?'_ But she knew she wasn't as she saw the blood splatter on her side of the visor, felt the grasp of the Krogan being released from her she dropped on her knees as she quickly turned her head around and saw the Krogan was wounded on his shoulder.

But he stood his ground and roared in anger as he tossed his pistol away and charged straight towards Tali, she tried to move but was only shocked as she saw the one she trusted rushed towards past her and tackled the Krogan on the ground.

Carmine pinned him down on the ground as he lifted his right fist up and yelled. "You fucked with the wrong Gear grub!" He punched him straight on his head as he did the same with his left, punch after punch he kept going as he can feel the blood splatter hit on his helmet.

_'Keelah'_ Tali was amazed of his strength and that he managed to save her once again but when she looked at him as he was beating the Krogan, it frighten her inside. This wasn't the first time she seen him fight like this, she witness it in Haestrom against the geth in the videos, but seeing him fight in person was different.

She did noticed how he took care of the people he killed in the building, she just tried to ignore it but this time she couldn't. _'I… I have to stop him'_

"Carmine?"

She said quietly but Carmine ignored her as he kept on beating the Krogan down and she hold her hands together as she walked closer towards him.

"Carmine?"

He stopped midway and he was breathing heavily, seeing his fist were covered in red blood he felt that it was not enough still, but turning his head around slowly he spotted Tali standing right beside him.

"Carmine… his head… you don't have to keep doing this."

Carmine then looked back at the Krogan and he can tell he was long gone, his cranium was popping out of his head as blood was coming out of his mouth and eyes, there was no way to recognize this Krogan anymore, but Carmine still gripped his hand into a fist as he tried to finish the finishing blow.

_'No… his not dead yet… he tried to harm her!' _Carmine raised his fist once more but felt a soft touch placed on his shoulder turning his head once more he looked at his shoulder seeing a three finger hand grabbing on his shoulder, he looked up and saw a purple visor and those white eyes looking straight at him.

He couldn't tell but he could tell she might have been smiling through her visor and he stopped as he saw her raise her other hand and placed it on the side of his helmet. "You saved me Carmine."

_'I… I saved her' _Carmine kept on looking at her as Tali then tried to get Carmine off the dead Krogan as he obligated by slowly getting off from the dead Krogan he kept on looking at Tali as she placed her hand on his hand.

"Thank you for saving me Carmine."

_"Thank you for saving me Carmine." _

Carmine turn wide eye and shook his head as he remembered those words before; everything seemed like a déjà vu for him, but he looked at Tali once more as he felt her hands on his, he couldn't deny it but he smiled inside as he laughed also as he did recognized that memory before. _'Ha, it's been a long time heard those words' _

"I'm glad you're safe Tali."

Tali felt her face heat up as she blushed at his words, she was glad she did worry about her. _'I'm glad his alright now, but for once… I'm actually happy being around with someone and a human male to be exact' _She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her hands not touching Carmines as he let her go and reached out for his Lancer, she quickly shook her head and pulled out her shotgun ready for his orders.

-x-

Illium

Tali'Zorah POV

_'Keelah this building was tiring!' _I sighed as I finished reloading my shotgun once more seeing that my shields are fine and that my suit was not punctured at all in this mission. It was all thanks to Carmine and Grunt really, they took most of the bullets than I did.

I looked up as I saw Grunt smashing one of the Eclips mercenaries head to the wall as I looked away and Carmine lifting up an Asari Eclipse commando by her neck as he pinned her through the wall asking her questions, I learned a lot just by watching him, at first I heard from everyone on the Normandy was a great and deadly soldier on the battle field, but to me and I guess for everyone who seen what I seen, he was actually terrifying.

He hardly gave orders to us throughout the mission, he would rather charge in the front lines as he shot them down, cut them, and executed them in ways I couldn't even imagine a single human can actually do with such ease.

But he did, he could kill you with no remorse what so ever either if you were a male or female he would put down his enemies in any means necessary against them. In reality though he did lose himself in the battle as he kept on brutally killing them in ways I can't even handle looking.

I had to call out his name or try to ease him up to bring him back to us, sometimes he would be generous to say 'thanks' but sometimes he would just shake it off and nod his head to me. But it only made me worry for this human, a human from another universe makes me feel such worry about him, I never worried for another male before and especially not to a male Quarian.

_'His been through so much… Keelah, why is it that he makes me worry so much?!' _I sighed as noticed I was fidgeting my hands together and I put a warm smile as I remembered the words that he said to me on the Normandy, he thought I was 'cute' and it brought such a great amount of warmth in my chest just thinking about him.

He was caring, his the type of men that he would defend the ones he care for even if it cost him his own life. But I also hope he wouldn't just through his life away, he suffered so much he disserves happiness, but that's what everyone is trying to do.

Grunt, Jack, Kasumi and Garrus all respect him as he respects them too, Carmine really cares for everyone and especially Shepard of how he always saved her as she saved him also, together they seemed to work well.

I stopped as I felt a quick pain on my chest just thinking about Shepard and Carmine, I shook my head as I felt my hands to fidget even more and felt my emotions going crazy, just the thought of them being together made me feel weird? _'Why does it bother me so much it's not like if I'm… Jealous?' _

I shook my head once more and cleared my head; I being jealous was something that I couldn't believe! I know that among humans they get well among each other but we are almost similar to them only different in blood and body. Does he prefer his own kind, does her prefer a woman like Shepard? Why am I even asking this it's not like… not like. _'I'm in love with…'_

"Tali?"

I shook my head as looked up and saw Carmine standing right in front of me as I fidgeted my hands quickly feeling my face heat up even more as I quickly responded back to him. "Y-y-yes!"

"Are you alright? You been quiet since we got up here?"

"I'm… I'm fine, I'm fine really w-what makes you say that?"

"Well because you keep moving your fingers quite rapidly and I know that is because you're either shy or worried about something?"

I blushed even more as I put my hands behind my back as I shook my head. "I-I'm fine Carmine really, nothing to worry about!" I knew I sounded silly now and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed but I heard Carmine laugh a bit as he shook his head and heard him say.

"Well seeing that you are indeed fine let's move, that Nassana bitch is right behind this door."

I nodded my head and saw Carmine turned around as he pulled out his Lancer and Grunt stood right beside him as I walked right behind them.

-x-

Illium

Carmine POV

_'What was wrong with Tali?' _I turned around to see her pull out her shotgun but after I killed that Asari woman she seemed to be lost in thought. _'Guess she was tired?'_

I shook my head as I checked I had a fresh new clip on my Lancer and saw that Grunt and Tali were ready, nodding my head to them I walked towards the door opened it up. Once we got inside I managed to see three grubs standing guard pointing their rifles at me as the strange Asari standing in the middle yelled at me.

"Who… who the hell are you!"

"I'm the one that shouldn't have fucked with grub?"

"Who are you, who sent you to kill me!"

I took a step closer as I saw the grubs quickly aimed their rifle straight at me as she took a step back and replied back to her. "I suggest that you quit yelling before I really put a fucking bullet in your head!"

I saw her glare at me. "You don't scare me human! I bet you're just another hitman for hire, tell me how much credits they giving you and I'll double it to make all this problem go away!"

"Don't compare me to the grubs I killed back there, I'm no hitman and I'm really not here to kill you."

"Then if you're not here to kill me then…!"

"But I'm considering it."

She stood quiet as I took yet another step closer and saw her move back a bit more as the rest of bodyguards did the same also.

"I can kill your grubs standing beside you in a blink of an eye, quick and painless too, but you though, you I would like to kill painfully I would like to hear you scream like the innocent lives you killed in this building!"

I managed to hear someone was above us but I kept on looking straight at her she was scared that was for sure now and as soon as she tried to say something back I saw someone drop from above as he broke one of the grubs neck, punched the other one on his throat and shot the last grub on her head and grabbed Nassana.

He quickly shot her below her stomach killing her instantly as he laid her on top of her desk and grabbed her hands placing them together on her chest as he began to pray?

"Well… that was impressive?"

I heard Tali as I walked towards this alien as I got a closer look on his face, his eyes were black, and he had scales that were green, it almost looked like some sort of reptile or something but I was still confused of why he was praying for her?

"Are you… Thane Krios?"

"Yes, and I apologies, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Do you actually believe this grub disserves it?"

"Not for her. For me."

I was surprised by his answer but I was still confused of why does he need to pray to have killed a grub that actually did disserve anyways? Still looking at him he moved towards me as he continued talking.

"The measure of individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction… Chaos. I was curious to see how far you go and find me. Well… here I am."

_'He was fucking using us' _I gripped my Lancer not liking how this Drell used us as bait, but yet again we saw he did saved lives as he could when we managed to free some Salarians trapped in some doors.

"I can see what you are saying, and I appreciate what you have done for the innocent lives you saved, but I was not here for her as you can tell. I knew you were watching us seeing what we were going to do with the innocent lives and honestly, I didn't care. But I don't just randomly leave someone to die when they don't disserve it, human or alien I would help them."

"I see. You are different what I expected. But what is it that you needed me for?"

"Do you know someone named Commander Shepard?"

"Yes, I recognize that name. What does she want from me?"

I put away my Lancer as I signaled everyone to do the same I looked at Thane and responded back. "She is gathering a team to fight these aliens called 'The Collectors' and we need your skill to fight them off, so what do you say?"

He stood quiet as he turned around facing the sunset as he looked down on the ground.

"I heard of them. Attacking the Collectors would mean we have to pass the Omega four relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"Well I don't know about that, but I heard she pulled some crazy stunts when she went to Ilos."

"A fair point."

I crossed my arms seeing how this Drell was taking so long to decide, this is why I would have rather just have Shepard here and talk to them instead. But then I heard him say.

"This was supposed to me my last job. I'm dying."

_'His dying?' _I couldn't actually tell if he was lying or not. The way he killed them grubs didn't seem a dying person would do but I can't actually judge as I seen Gears close to death finish off grubs as they were dying.

"Look I'm sorry to hear that Thane, but right now we need you and if you need more information Shepard can fill you in more than I can, I'm just a Gear soldier nothing more."

He turned towards me. "What is this Gear you speak of?"

"Look I'll let Shepard explain alright I just really want to get out of here and head back on the Normandy so what do you say, you're in or not?"

He kept on looking at me and nodded his head as he extended his hand to me and I extended mine gladly shake his hand. "I will work for her no charge."

"Glad to hear it."

I let go of his hand as I turned towards Grunt and Tali.

"Well we got the assassin now."

"Great now let's head back there is nothing else to kill here."

"Is killing all you think of Grunt?"

Tali said as Grunt smirked replying back to her.

"It's what I was bred to do, it's in my Krogan blood but also it's in my spirit of a Gear to kill my foes in front of me."

I laughed as I radio in to Shepard.

"Shepard I just recruited Thane Krios we are heading towards the Normandy right now."

_"I'm glad to hear it Carmine, we just recruited the Samara but we are being hold up in the police station for questioning." _

"Wow… what did you three do this time?"

_"It was not me but you! They got a call that there were loud explosions going off and heavily fired weapons going inside Dentius Towers they have you on video throwing someone out the building throw a window! And they even have you, Grunt and Tali killing people on a bridge in plain sight!"_

"Oh… well if it makes it any better for you they were Eclipse mercenaries so no innocent lives were killed by my hands."

_"When I get out of here Carmine we are going too…"_

I turned off my radio as I laughed a bit inside. _'And she said Grunt, Jack and me were going to be dangerous, but it seems anyone I take is dangerous' _I shook my head as I looked at Tali and Grunt.

"Well… at least we are going to have a ride back."

"Keelah, does this always happen to you Carmine?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it yeah, like once or twice."

"Hehehe this is why I like going on mission with you Carmine, more people to hurt."

**Well there we go it seems whatever Carmine does will always make a mess of things haha And now that I finaly have all the characters on board well not all but will get through that soon believe me but it is time for some royalty missions up ahead! Yeah! About time right? lol Well lets just see whos loyalty mission will be first!**

**To my Reviewers!**

**Delta Death - Glad you liked the chapter and that this is showing a bit more of Carmines past, and that I managed to answer your question about Carmines health, hope that this chapter was of your liking too! **

**The Lone Swordswolf - Hahaha I believe this also gets another sin lol It seems to me you are despreatly wanting to know who will Carmine will make out with don't you lol But who knows it could be Tali, it could Shepard, or maybe both! Who knows really, who would you like for him to be paired up with? And also right on the money about Liara this was the next up coming chapter so nice guess!**

**Hazzamo - Hahaha loved the Review although it was mostly Deadpool that typed it in and a bit of yours, but mostly Deadpool (By the way nice impression of him!) it was still awsome to read that made my day but still The Hulk still the best lol... Oh before I leave to the next Reviewer Carmine said that if he ever saw him he would litteraly beat the living shit out of him and feed him to a Brumak lol **

**To my first Guest! - Yes indeed it was time for the crew to know what Carmine had inside, Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that this one did too. :D  
**

**The Constitutionalist - Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that it gave you a better look of Carmines mental state, it was really intersting to type that chapter really and dont worry about if you didnt review in the last chapter, we all have things we have to do so dont worry. I'm just glad that this story still haves your attention :) **

**Well my readers, favorites, followers by the way let me thank for the readers that are following and adding this story as your favorite It's really is amazing how much this story is really progressing and seeing everyones review on this story is awsome so thank you. Now where was I... Oh yeah I may update soon, it could be today, tomorrow or the next who knows. lol So readers stay safe and I'll see you until next time!**


End file.
